cálida tormenta
by laylahimemiya
Summary: Souma y Himeko deciden viajar a la isla de Okinawa a festejar su aniversario numero uno de matrimonio, deciden ir acompañados con Makoto la chica que los presento y ayudo a estar juntos, ambos son felices, sin embargo cuando estaban ya por llegar a su destino ocurre algo inesperado, en su camino aparece otro automóvil y terminan teniendo un accidente, un terrible accidente
1. el accidente

**El accidente**

Souma y Himeko estaban besándose no muy tiernamente, estaban a punto de empezar una gran batalla cuando Mako empezó a toser interrumpiendo la escena romántica un poco frenéticamente ya

Qué hago aqui?- pregunto Mako, Souma y Himeko empezaron a reír

Hay ya, no te incomoda tanto o ¿si?- le pregunto la rubia y Mako la miro riendo- ambos queríamos que estuvieras junto con nosotros

En nuestro aniversario, por favor Makoto-san espero no le moleste- continuo el chico mientras se encaminaba directo al auto abriendo la cajuela de este

Mako negó con un movimiento en la cabeza y se acerco a Himeko- y que paso con mi futuro sobrino- la rubia se ruborizo y agacho la mirada- espero no tardes en decirle- empezó a reír, Souma llego junto a ellas tomando las maletas de Mako y las guardo en el auto, después las llamo y los tres abordaron el auto

Y como a estado Makoto-san, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos?- le pregunto amablemente el chico

Realmente no muy bien, apenas mi novio y yo terminamos, mi padre a estado enfermándose muy seguido y se decae a cada momento- dijo cabizbaja, luego alzo la mirada y reinando una alegre sonrisa en el rostro de la chica continuo hablando- y díganme por que me han invitado a mi en SU día especial directo a Okinawa?

Gracias a ti Mako-cha, Souma y yo nos conocimos y luchamos por nuestra relación- dijo alegre la rubia posando su mano derecha en la rodilla izquierda de Souma, acercándose a el y dándole un tierno, corto y cariñoso beso en la mejilla

Vale, creo que por fin la cupido mas linda recibe su recompensa- dijo y los tres empezaron a reír- dicen que Okinawa es muy bonito

Eso dicen y esperamos que así sea, realmente le estamos muy agradecidos Makoto-san, usted me aconsejo para no dejar a Himeko sola ni un momento, protegerla y cuidar y conservar nuestra relación- dijo Souma melancólicamente

Cierto, ademas de ser tu una persona muy importante en nuestras vidas, ademas tu papa nos lo suplico- empezo a bromear Himeko y todos empezaron a reír alegremente- si no, créeme no estarías ahora mismo aquí, Souma!- grito asustada la rubia, el nombrado volteo al igual que Mako ala derecha, justo donde miraba la rubia, fue en ese momento en el cual Souma acelero, sin embargo ambos automóviles terminaron chocando, el auto en el cual los tres amigos viajaban alegres termino dando vueltas, para Himeko todo se puso oscuro, semi-inconsciente sintió como alguien la saco, escucho voces, hablan sobre llamar una ambulancia, terminando así completamnete inconsciente

La rubia estaba recostada en la cama de una habitación de blanco, con cortinas azules tapando las ventadas de la derecha, la chica empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, empezando a quejarse y la enfermera que estaba dentro se acerco rápidamente, la tranquilizo y luego llamo a un doctor

Señorita Kurusugawa?, tuvo en un accidente terrible- le informo este - usted a estado inconciente, Himeko no reacciono sino hasta que el doctror le dedico una mirada con pesar

Doctor mis acompañantes, como están?- pregunto muy preocupada

Señorita, vera – le dijo asustando un poco a Himeko- el joven que la acompañaba a quedado en estado de coma- la rubia sintió un pequeño mareo, la visión se le hacia borrosa- señorita- dijo el doctor acercándose a ella- nosotros haremos hasta lo imposible pro que su inconsciencia total no dure mucho, podría despertar inclusive mañana, en unos cuantos meses

O años!- grito desesperada y alterada, la enfermera le inyecto seguramente un tranquilizante o algo similar

Señorita tranquilícese, tenga presente que trataremos al joven de la forma debida y correspondiente, esperamos que despierte pronto

Necesito verlo- le dijo un poco mas tranquila

No se puede, en este momento no, una vez que este en una habitación adecuada, y no este tan expuesto usted podrá verlo

Y mi amiga, Mako necesito verla doctor- le pidió casi en suplica- donde esta Mako?

Señorita- susurro el doctor con gran pesar en la mirada- lo sentimos- sin saber exactamente lo que le estaba intentado decir el doctor sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, un mareo interminable, la visión se volvía muy borrosa y todo oscurecía, sentía sus lagrimas en las mejillas, estaba llorando- lo sentimos- volvió a decir el doctor con tristeza

Mako- dijo ya con la voz quebrada- NO!- grito desesperada mente, su voz se desgarraba- MAKO!, NO!, eso es imposible, no, no, no, no…

_flashback_

Hola- le dijo una chica de cabello café, con unos ojos azules hermosos, era una chica muy sobresaliente en la escuela por su simpatía, su gran habilidad en el deporte y mas por ser miembro del equipo de atletismo, y claro por su belleza, era muy popular y reconocida en toda la escuela- estas bien?- le pregunto extendiéndole la mano

Gracias- dijo la rubia con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, termino observándola bien y la miro con admiración y sonrojo, ese momento vergonzoso no era nada adecuado para conocer en persona a una de las chicas mas populares de su escuela

Ustedes, por que lo han hecho?- le pregunto un poco enojada a las causantes de su tropiezo y caída, ellas era fans de la gran Makoto Sotome así que se les notaba tristes por la forma en que las llamo la oji-azul, ella se volteo a la rubia y limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos- tranquila amiga, no lo volverán a hacer ni ellas, ni nadie- dijo casi en amenaza a todos los presente que rodeaban a las chicas para observar mejor lo que sucedía, ella a Himeko llevo de la mano fuera de la escuela, en el pateo los chicos que practicaban y jugaban algunos deportes habían dejado de hacerlo para observar atentos la escena anterior, ella empezando a correr llevo lejos de sus compañeros a la rubia, ambas se detuvieron, se recargaron en un árbol a descansar de su pequeña carrera- he olvidado comprar mi almuerzo-comento ella y aprovecho la menor para voltear a verla, realmente su voz era tan relajante, protectora, cálida, ella le dedico una alegre sonrisa- y cuantos años tienes?- le pregunto y al fin reacciono

12 años, apenas los cumplí el 1! De Octubre- Mako le sonrió a la chica

Apenas hace cuatro días, vaya creí que eras mas pequeña, pues bienvenida a nuestra escuela secundaria- le dijo alegre levantándose- has pensado entrar a algún club, no estarías nada mal en atletismo, serias buena en carrera- ambas empezaron a reír

Tu lo crees?- le pregnto la rubia levantandose

Sinceramente no- le contesto y volvieron a reir- empezar en sur 10 no seria mala idea, eres resistente, tu respiración no se agito mucho, aun que tendriamos que entrenar mucho- la rubia la miro con aburrimiento y cansancio adelanto en la mirada, provocando que Mako empezara a reir- bueno tal vez quedes mejor en algún otro club

Eso creo- le dijo Himeko alegre, ambas caminaron regreso a las aulas o mejor dicho al comedor- yo no traje almuerzo, compramos algo- le comento alegre- que sucede?- le pregunto al notar que la oji-azul no la seguía

Es que- la detuvo de la mano- en la carrera olvide guardar mi dinero en mi mochila, y lo perdí, no tengo mas que para mis pasajes- levando la mirada y empezó a reir- no sera la primera vez que no almuerzo, así que

No te preocupes, podemos compartir la comida, tu me ayudaste, es mi turno ayudarte, demostrar que estoy agradecida contigo- le dijo alegre la oji-amatista empezando a caminar- vamos

_fin de flashback_

Mako, por que Mako?, no, no- susurraba ya sin energía, de pronto sintió unas fuertes punzadas en las manos, y una gran presión en su pecho, su respiración se volvía mas acelerada, miro al doctor- mi bebe?!- pregunto realmente agotada, con enorme desesperación es su mirada- MI BEBE?!- el doctor negó con un movimiento en la cabeza, y al unisono que la enfermara pronuncio un "lo sentimos"


	2. el plan ha salido a la perfeccion

**El plan ha salido a la ****perfección**

Mako, por que Mako?, no, no- susurraba ya sin energia, de pronto sintió unas fuertes punzadas en las manos y una gran presión en su pecho, su respiración se volvía mas acelerada, miro al doctor- mi bebe?!- pregunto realmente agotada, con enorme desesperación es su mirada- MI BEBE?!- el doctor negó con un movimiento en la cabeza, y al unisono que la enfermera pronuncio un "lo sentimos"

El tranquilizante había empezado ya a hacer su efecto pues la oji-amatista agotada, muy agobiada y angustiada, aun con desesperación en el rostro, empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, giro su rostro a la derecha, dejo de quejarse y comenzó tomando una siesta aun que sus lagrimas no se contenían, estas continuaban corriendo por su sien y mejilla derecha

Pobre chica- dijo el doctor y la enfermera toco el hombro de la rubia en forma de confortación -todo saldrá bien señorita- le dijo volteándose hacia la puerta y ambos decidieron salir- no olvide regresar pronto y tomar su temperatura, la revisa y me llama si se despierta, tenga preparados algunos tranquilizantes, es probable que cuando despierte se altere igual o mas aun

Entendido doctor- dijo la enfermera y el doctor continuo a su destino, una vez llego al sanitaria saco su movil y marco a un numero

Oogami-san, la llamo para comunicarle que su hermano esta aquí, tal y como usted dijo- informo el canoso doctor con una mirada apagada, sin sentimientos, escrúpulos o moral- si, bueno Fukko-san estaré allí en aproximadamente- le dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj de mano- cerca de quince minutos estaré allí- se despidió el doctor y se encamino al estacionamiento, saco sus llaves de auto, y se dispuso a conducir directo a un restaurante cercano, estaciono y después de unos tres minutos se decidió por entrar al restaurante un tanto lujoso y elegante, fue directo a una mesa donde lo esperaba una bella chica de cabello café claro largo le llegaba casi a la cintura, de unos ojos azul demasiado hermosos y deslumbrantes, color de piel blanca, labios delgados, era un poco alta, media específicamente 1.61, era muy joven de solo 16 años, vestía un uniforme escolar, falda azul con rayas cruzadas de color blanco, gris y azul marino arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de manga larga blanca con dos águilas en llamas posadas sobre un escudo dorado en su manga izquierda, un chaleco de color gris junto con una corbata gris con rayas azules, negro, blanco y el mismo emblema de la manga de su blusa casi al final de esta, ella saludo educada mente al canoso hombre unos tres centímetros mas alta que ella, este tomo asiento y le extendió un sobre

Como esta?- le pregunto y el negó con un movimiento de la cabeza

Si se recupera pronto tardara un buen rato en caminar solo, probablemente necesite muletas o una andadera- le contesto un poco cansado por su ardua jornada de trabajo en el hospital- esta en coma- le informo a la chica que no termino de abrir el sobre pues rápidamente lo miro a la cara sorprendida- pero puede despertar pronto señorita- le dijo el doctor con un tono de voz tranquilizante

Esta en coma- dijo ella notoriamente enojada, alterada e inclusive preocupada- doctor, el no puede, no DEBE! Despertar- le dijo bajando un poco el tono de su voz, el hombre de mayor edad la miro sorprendido, el hubiese imaginado que la chica estaría preocupada o triste por su hermano, sin embargo ella estaba enojada por que el joven siguiera con vida

Y que quiere que haga señorita?- le pregunto el doctor inocentemente aun sorprendido

No lo deje despertar- el silencio reino por aproximadamente dos minutos, el mesero se acerco sirviendo dos tazas de café, luego se fue a otra mesa para tomar los pedidos, la bella chica le dio un sorbo a su café y después miro al doctor seriamente

No puedo hacer eso señorita- le dijo casi ofendido el doctor y ella le dedico una mirada burlona

Ah no?- saco su móvil de su bolso marcando un numero- me parece que no lo recuerda doctor, así que haga memoria, le menciono nuevamente que tenemos cuatro, CUATRO!- las personas voltearon a verlos por el tono de voz alto de la chica, así que ella prefirió callar unos segundos, después de que todos siguieran en lo suyo se decidió así por continuar- tenemos cuatro hombres armados fuera de su casa, esperando una sola llamada mía para terminar con la feliz vida de su esposa y de sus dos hijos doctor, Souma Oogami no debe despertar nunca- ella levanto su mano derecha llamando al mesero para pedirle una ensalada de verduras y un jugo, pues era la hora de su comida, el doctor ordeno lo mismo que la chica estudiante y así después el mesero se retiro- nunca- musito ella mientras abría el sobre encontrándose unas fotografías, en ellas se notaba como había quedado su hermano en el accidente, su brazo y su pierna derecha estaban sangrando, en la pantorrilla se identificaba un pedazo de vidrio enterrado, su rostro lleno de sangre y moretones, unas fotos mas al automóvil totalmente destrozado fue entonces cuando encontró la silueta de una persona en el auto- quien es ella?- le pregunto al doctor mostrando le la fotografía mientras las demás las colocaba con la imagen hacia abajo, tapando la imagen con la mesa

Una de las chicas que acompañaba a su hermano- le contesto cortante

Una?, estaba acompañado, espero que estén todas del otro lado- casi fue una amenaza y el doctor pálido, negó con su cabeza haciendo que la chica se preocupara

Su hermano estaba acompañado de dos mujeres, una de ellas no soporto el accidente- el fue directo a las fotografías bocabajo y sostuvo las ultimas tres fotografías en su mano que antes la chica había colocado hacia abajo, ella no le dijo nada- vera en esta fotografía que el auto volcado termino un tanto levantado de la parte de enfrente, pues estaba sobre esta cerca- el le entrego las fotografías y como anteriormente ella hizo, coloco las otras dos en la mesa observando bien la fotografía- pues una chica iba en la parte trasera y todo el peso del auto termino sobre ella- le informo y la chica agacho la mirada

Y la otra?- le pregunto con un mínimo pesar en su mirada, tan mínimo que el doctor no lo detecto

Es la única que esta despierta- le informo- se altero mucho y aun no le describo lo que sucedió, ella seguramente quedo inconsciente y no recuerda muy bien lo que sucedió

Podrá tener amnesia?- le pregunto y el negó con la cabeza

Ella supo en seguida que hubo un accidente su expresión en el rostro era llena de preocupación, de miedo- ella lo miro un poco enojada y el agacho la mirada- aun así debo ver como esta, preguntarle si recuerda algo

No, no puede ser así- el mesero se acerco a ellos con los pedidos en mano impidiendo que continuaran su platica, sirvió las ensaladas, se retiro y ambos empezaron a comer, no tocaron mas el tema, depues de terminar la comida ella guardo en su bolso el sobre amarillo que contenía las fotografías- lo llamare cuando sea necesario doctor, espero tenga un buen día- dijo ella levantándose- piense bien lo que debe hacer, Souma no puede estar despierto, nunca debe despertar- musito esto mientras dejaba una gran cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa y después comenzó una caminata dispuesta a alejarse del doctor y así salir del lujoso restaurante

Igualmente- dijo el doctor desanimado, ella salio del restaurante mientras el continuaba sentado, mirando su vaso de jugo, deseaba olvidar lo que había pasado, después de pasar un buen rato pago la cuenta con el dinero que había dejado la chica,(de algo debía servir el dinero no?) se fue por su auto al estacionamiento y condujo hasta llegar al estacionamiento del hospital en cual trabajaba, se decidió por ingresar nuevamente al hospital, la enfermera después de aproximadamente una hora le aviso que la rubia había despertado y estaba ya consiente, el se decidió por ir a verla

Como se encuentra señorita Kurusugawa?- le pregunto a la rubia una vez que entro a la habitación, acercándose a ella hasta tenerla frete a el

Creo que nada bien- contesto desanimada, con tristeza y confusion en su mirada- doctor explíqueme que es lo que sucedió?, yo no recuerdo muy bien- dijo la rubia llevándose la mano derecha a la frente frotando un poco su sien, pues le dolía la cabeza o eso parecía, el doctor miro a la enfermera y luego a la rubia

Tiene dolor?- le pregunto- debemos revisarla pronto señorita, dice que no recuerda muy bien debe ser probablemente por el golpe fuerte que se dio en la cabeza que le este causando esto- le dijo el justificando- no podría describirme lo que recuerda, si le duele la cabeza al hacer memoria aviseme para revisarla enseguida

Pues, estábamos Souma, Mako y yo platicando en el auto, cuando estábamos en la avenída vi el auto, le grite a Souma y el acelero, después todo se puso oscuro, escuche voces y ya no recuerdo mas, dígame que paso exactamente?- le suplico la rubia con desconcierto en sus ojos, el doctor la miro un momento

No se preocupe no presenta síntomas de amnesia- le informo el doctor

Doctor esa no fue mi pregunta, dígame que le paso a Souma?- pregunto ella muy desesperada sin embargo ya no tan alterada, el doctor dio un pequeño suspiro para después empezar a contar lo sucedido, o lo que según los presentes o testigos pudieron ver

El no tenia puesto su cinturón de seguridad y- se detuvo al ver la mirada llena de preocupación de la rubia- y salio por la ventana delantera del auto- le contó

Se lastimo?- pregunto agachando la mirada imaginando a su amado sufrir el accidente, ella estaba abatida

Se lastimo el brazo y la pierna derecha- la miro con una leve sonrisa- pero no es muy grave, cuando despierte no tardara mucho tiempo en estar completamente recuperado

Y Mako?- le pregunto con dolor en la mirada tratando de no continuar imaginando a su enamorado y lo que pudo sufrir del dolor al lastimarse

Lo sentimos pero el automóvil dio vueltas y cuando se volcó quedo la mayor parte del peso de este sobre el cuerpo de su amiga-detuvo su platica, dio un suspiro y después decidió continuar- lamentablemente ni las personas que la sacaron a usted ni los para medicos pudieron sacar a su amiga del auto

Que quiere decir, no pudieron sacar a Mako?- pregunto con lagrimas en el rostro- Mako, la dejaron allí

Lo siento señorita, aun cuando la hubieran sacado del auto, su cuerpo estaría destrozado y seria imposible salvarla aun con operaciones, en este hospital los cirujanos faltan y los que tenemos no tienen mucho tiempo, viajan de este hospital al hospital del otro lado de la ciudad

No me interesa saber la vida de los cirujanos doctor!, permitieron que Mako muriera allí aplastada y destrozada por el auto- dijo con enojo, frustración y molestia, ya no contuvo mas sus lagrimas y estas empezaron a correr en sus mejillas, imaginar a su amiga suplicar por ayuda y que se le niegue, nadie ni una sola persona fue capaz de tenderle la mano, eso era lo mas despiadado y cruel, sabia perfectamente que Mako hubiera ayudado a las personas que hubieran sufrido algún accidente, por que así era Makoto Saotome seria capaz de ayudar a un desconocido aun arriesgando su vida

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La rubia corría tras de Mako- Oye! Pareces nueva!- le dijo ella burlona, la rubia hizo un puchero de reproche provocando risas en su amiga, decidió hacer que su amiga dejara de burlarse corriendo lo mas que podían permitirle sus piernas, pero en cuanto Mako se dio cuenta de su propósito acelero dejando atrás a la rubia muriéndose del cansancio- vamos! tu puedes Himeko- Mako animo a su amiga, sin embargo sintió que era suficiente ya, viendo a su amiga ya no poder siquiera trotar, así que se decidió por parar, después de que se detuviera la oji-azul la rubia pudo tirarse al césped con total libertad y alegría

Haa, gracias Mako,haaa gracias- le decía agradecida sin poder respirar, estaba totalmente agotada y agitada

Espérame aquí linda- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta ruborizando a la rubia- regreso en un momento- le dijo preparándose para continuar corriendo, su velocidad era casi cinco veces mas que cuando inicio a correr junto a la rubia

Eres sorprendente Mako- musito la rubia sin perder de vista a su amiga- por eso eres la campeona de los torneos escolares- dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y recuperar el aliento, se levanto y fue directo a un local donde compro dos jugos uno de naranja para ella y otro de zanahoria y betabel para su amiga sabia perfectamente que le tocaba tomar ese día, se sentó en una banca a esperar a su amiga, cerca de media hora apareció su amiga con la misma velocidad con la que partió, sorprendiendo a la tierna rubia- no practicaras mas?, las competencias se acercan- le dijo mientras caminaban por la calle

No te preocupes Hime, hace tiempo que no estamos juntas las dos- la detuvo de la mano y la jalo a si misma, se presencio un claro rubor en las mejillas de la rubia por su acto, las personas del parque no les quitaban la mirada encima, sin embargo logro mas la cálida sensación protectora y cariñosa de la oji-azul, la rubia cerro los ojos y se aferro al abrazo como una niña de cinco años que tuvo una horrible pesadilla abrazando a su madre- te extrañe mucho- le susurro, Mako era siempre muy cerrada y la oji-amatista sabia perfectamente lo difícil que era para Mako sincerarse- vamos- le dijo la oji-azul tomando la mano a su amiga y entrelazándola, la calidez de su mano hacia sentir protegida a al rubia

Como es tu escuela?- le pregunto curiosa y Mako la miro sonriendo

Es muy diferente la preparatoria a la secundaria- ambas empezaron a reír, pues era verdad- las practicas no son difíciles, pero hay muchos chicos muy sobresalientes, hay una chica solo un año! mas grande que yo y es capaz de correr velozmente y resistir el triple de mi sin agotarse- le dijo MUY! Entuciasmasda- me encanatria algun dia retarla, y llegar a ser mejor que ella

Así sera Mako, eres muy buena y lograras superarte- la animo la rubia

Tengo un amigo, es familiar de la chica que te hable, este chico es increíble en el deporte, es de los chicos mas sobresalientes- ella empezó a sonreir alegre asustando a la oji-amatista- te lo presentare- le dijo entusiasmada, de pronto soltó la mano de Himeko repentinamente empezó a correr a gran velocidad, empujo a una chica rubia casi de su edad impidiendo así que la arroyara un automóvil a gran velocidad, sin embargo ella termino siendo empujada por el auto, Himeko se acerco corriendo asustada por su amiga, la gente se hizo presente rodeandolas- estas bien?- pregunto Mako levantándose rápidamente para ver a al chica que antes habia empujado, esta estaba muy sonrojada seguro por la pena y Mako la ayudo a levantarse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fin de flashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Señorita, el auto exploto- la rubia sintió una opresión en su pecho, el poco aire que respiraba le era sofocante y el silencio le era insoportable

Exploto?!, no podre verla de nuevo- pregunto con la voz quebrada y el solo miro al suelo, como es posible que para una persona como Mako haya existido esa muerte

Lamentablemente no podrá verla señorita, díganos como podremos comunicarnos con los familiares de su amiga

El señor Saotome Kenta es su padre pero esta enfermo y tal vez no pueda venir no tiene el suficiente dinero- miro al techo con tristeza- le dare el numero- ella dicto el numero telefónico el cual fue anotado por la enfermera que estaba presente en la habitación

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mako- la llamo Himeko preocupada y salto a sus brazos tirando a la oji-azul- creí que te pasaría algo malo

Morire si me sigues asfixiando linda- le dijo y la rubia la soltó con la mirada mas tranquila, las personas empezaron a irse, la chica rubia llevo a Mako y a Himeko a su casa que realmente no estaba nada lejos, solo a la siguiente calle para prestarles una pomada para la oji-azul, Mako aprovecho que ya no había nadie mas que ella, la oji-amatista y la chica rubia de ojos verde jade, se quito su sudadera y luego su camiseta quedando con una delgada blusa sin mangas- Hime, podrías por favor revisar mi espalda?- le pregunto y la oji-amatista acepto levantando un tanto su blusa por detrás, la chica rubia de ojos jade se ruborizo considerablemente, ambas chicas se percataron de eso, sin embargo decidieron no prestarle mucha importancia, la chica le extendió la pomada a Himeko para que la colocara en la parte lastimada de la espalda o mejor dicho en sla cintura de la oji-azul

Tienes raspadas- le dijo su amiga tocando sus heridas

Auch!, Hime lo que tienes de linda lo tienes de- la rubia la miro enojada impidiendo que continuara- iba decir de angelical- ambas rubias empezaron a reir haciendo que Mako las mirara alzando una ceja- que da risa?- pregunto sin entender

Le tienes mucho miedo a tu novia verdad?- pregunto la rubia desconcertando a Mako y a Himeko que la miraron extrañadas

Somo amigas- dijo Himeko un poco incomoda, ella las miro lamentándose por su comentario

Lo siendo, es que desde antes las vi abrazándose y caminaban tomadas de la mano, por eso pensé que- fue entonce interrumpida por que Mako empezó a dar gracias por dejarlas entrar y prestarles el ungüento para su "herida"

Nos encanto conocerte…- la quedo mirando directamente a los ojos verde jade provocando que esta otra vez se sonrojara demasiado, esa chica era muy hermosa y casi solo tres centímetros mas bajita que Mako

Chloe Stone- le dijo con una linda sonrisa- y me agrado hablar con ustedes Saotome-san y hime?- la rubia le sonrio

Himeko Kurusugawa, Mako nos iremos- la aludida asintió, ambas salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar, ninguna de las dos intento tomar la mano de la otra, o tener algún contacto físico cercano pues el comentario de la chica las incomodo tanto que no hicieron nada mas- esa chcia sabia tu apellido Mako, por que?- le pregunto curiosa la chica tratando de platicar en ese momento silencioso y aburrido, inclusive podría decirse incomodo

Es una compañera de clase, jamas entable una conversación con ella hasta ahora, pero su hermano tambien esta en atletismo y somo amigos

Entonces conoces a su hermano?- le pregunto aun mas curiosa- y no le hablas a ella?

Si su hermano se llama Eros y estudia un grado mas que yo, y pues realmente ni saludaba a la chica, pero creo que ahora tendré que hacerlo- su comentario provoco risa en la rubia quien le dio un reclamo con su mirada y ambas volvieron a reír

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fin de flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Volteo a mirar al doctor- y su novio, bueno su ex novio, tengo su numero quiere que se lo dicte?

No preferiría ser usted quien los llame señorita – le dijo el doctor y ella negó con la cabeza

No doctor, simplemente no podría decirle eso a Eros y menos al señor Kenta

Entiendo, entonces por favor dígame los dígitos- dijo este y la enfermera saco un bolígrafo y una hoja, anoto los números que le dicto la rubia que tenia una mirada de debilidad y desfallecimiento el doctor se acerco a ella- señorita el joven esta con vida, debe tener presente que hay alguien que la espera, ese joven despertara anhelando que sea usted la primer persona que vea, por eso debe de sonreír, animarlo y alegrarlo cuando despierte- el le dedico una sonrisa armoniosa- por eso debe luchar por recuperarse pronto- Hmeko sin entender perfectamente el por que esas simples palabras la aliviaron, la animaron, inclusive la entusiasmaron un poco -y el joven que la acompañaba, como me comunico con sus familiares?- le pregunto el doctor

No lo se, el jamas me dio algún numero de su familia- se quedo pensativa un momento, luego miro al doctor- aun que conocí a su hermana de cerca y tengo el numero de ella en mi móvil, pero no lo recuerdo- dijo ella entristecida, todo estuvo en silencio, un silencio triste

Doctor- llamo la enfermera- el hombre que saco a la señorita del auto entrego su abrigo y unas cosas mas de ella, lo puedo traer al parecer tienen también el móvil de la señorita- ella lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y el se puso pálido, significaba que la rubia podría comunicarse con la hermana de Souma, y si llama a alguien que no sea Fukko terminaría todo mal para el hombre y su familia, pues si llamaba a alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con Fukko seria probable que ella llamara y diera la orden de dañar a su familia

Me parece perfecto, vaya por el- ella obedeció y salio de la habitación- parece alegrarle la noticia- dijo el doctor fingiendo su nerviosismo

Si, en mi móvil tengo cosas muy importantes para mi- le doctor sonrió

Me imagino que algunas fotos de su amiga- ella asintió mientras el se acercaba a ella, con un pañuelo seco las lagrimas en sus ojos, le dio un tierno y corto beso en la frente- todo estará bien señorita- dijo el con lastima y abatimiento, ella le sonrió, después de un momento entro la enfermera entregándole a la rubia sus pertenecías dentro de una caja, ella sentada sobre la cama, se inclino hacia la caja, pero de pronto le dedico una mirada de preocupación al doctor

Mis piernas- le dijo ella alarmada con sudor en la frente y sus manos temblorosas, el doctor la miro preocupado- mis piernas doctor, no siento mis piernas!

* * *

Fukko!- llamo un chico de cabellera plateada, vestido con un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos, una camisa blanca de manga larga, el saco de su uniforme escolar oscuro con una raya blanca al borde de toda la tela, en su cuello como todos los trajes formaba una "V" y en la parte izquierda de esta se vei impecable el emblema de su escuela, consistía en tres cuadros formando una L inversa, dos cuadros rojos y entre los dos uno blanco, el la miraba serio como siempre - donde estabas?

Subaru, esto te interesara así que acompáñame a la habitación de Ikuto- ella le ordeno, el con enfado en su rostro decidió seguirla- hermano ya llegue- ella le infomo al peli-azul entrando a la habitación sin siquiera tocar, el chico estaba acostado en su cama con varias hojas regadas con notas musicales

Como te fue Fukko?- le pregunto este dejando a un lado su libro y una hoja de las tantas otras, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camiseta de manga larga negra y un par de tenis converse blancos

No se si sea bueno o malo- dijo ella colocando el seguro a la habitación- me llamo el doctor Keitaru Tomoshita, el que esta en Okinawa, de la pequeña cuidad que estuvimos hace tres años, la recuerdan?, allí no hay muchos hospitales, solo hay dos y cerca de allí ocurrió el accidente- Subaru sonrió y ella le entrego el sobre amarillo que contenía las fotografías del accidente al peli-azul, este las vio detalladamente cada una

Accidente? y Souma esta fuera del juego?- pregunto Subaru con una sonrisa macabra, su mirada demostraba alegría del simple y sencillo hecho de imaginar la muerte de su hermano

No- dijo cortante la chica terminando con la sonrisa del peli-plateado al igual que con su alegria- pero, tardara en despertar y si nos apuramos tal vez no despierte

Que quieres decir Fukko?- pregunto el peli-azul empezando a comprender lo que había tratado de decir la chica, guardo las fotografias en el mismo sobre y miro a la oji-azul

Esta en coma, inconsciencia total- dijo- pero existe la posibilidad de que despierte pronto- el pelia-azul se levanto de su cama, guardo rapidamente en un cajon sus hojas y su libro ordenadamente, luego miro a la chica y al menor

Entonces, debemos darnos prisa- hablo con un tono un poco alarmado pero con cautela- esto no va nada bien Subaru debes estar cerca de Saya y Tsubasa si los notas distintos nos llamas- el asintió, se fue directo a la salida, quito el seguro de la puerta y salio rápido de la habitación- y tu ya sabes con quien debes ir Fukko, no te alejes y no sueltes ni una sola palabra de esto, esa niña resulta ser mas inteligente de lo que parece- la chica asintió y al igual que el peli-plateado salio rápidamente de la habitación, el peli-azul se coloco su sudadera de tres colores, gris de abajo hasta el pecho, donde cambio a un color blanco y el cuello de color azul, tomo sus llaves y su billetera, agarro el libro donde guardo las fotografías y se encamino directo a la salida de la casa

Ikuto!-. el se detuvo para voltear a ver a su hermana- saldrás?- el chico asintió y ella termino de bajar las escaleras- podrías dejarme en el restaurante _Fata di notte- _el asintió y ambos caminaron al auto del peliazul, un _lamborghini aventador lp700-4 _negro con algunas partes de color rojo

Tu auto?- le pregunto el abriéndole la puerta a su hermana, pero ella lo ignoro

Que caballeroso Ikuto, tal vez no seas mal partido- le dijo ella acariciando su barbilla, el le sonrió gallardamente y ella lo miro fijamente por un momento

Estas bromeando?- le pregunto el y ella acerco su rostro mas a el, casi rosando su labios con los de el

Te parece que bromeo?- el sonrió ante su comentario

Somos hermanos- le dijo alejando un poco a la chica de el, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse hechizado por esos ojos esmeraldas que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, estaba encantado por la belleza de esa mujer tan carismática, elegante, atractiva, muy MUY hermosa que tenia puesto un negro y sensual vestido pegado a su cuerpo remarcando sus proporcionados pechos, su complexión delgada, su abdomen liso, su cadera, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo, toda ella se veía provocativa, sensual, su cabello plateado estaba suelto, brillaba muy deslumbrante con un aroma a miel, su fleco jugeton por el aire la hacia ver atrevida, cualquiera hubiera pagado una fortuna para estar en sus circunstancias, esa era una visión espectacular y MUY privilegiada que tuvo el peli-azul

Hermanastros- le informo ella sonriendo le- pero tranquilo no eres mi tipo y no quiero causarte problemas con tu novio - ella se acomodo en el auto y después volteo a verlo, el la miraba sin comprender bien lo ultimo, después empezó a sonreír- te quedaras allí parado- el negó con su cabeza, cerro bien la puerta, rodeo el auto y subió, le dedico una mirada a la chica que le sonreía juguetona mente- eres gay?- le pregunto ella y el estallo a carcajadas, después de calmarse un poco empezó a conducir- no me contestaras?- le pregunto ella después de un rato

Que ocurrencias las tuyas, sabes cuando te conocí me dije a mi mismo, esta chica sera siempre TAN ABURRIDA y cuando empece a tratarte me di cuenta que asi era, pero creo que aun no te conozco bien- ella le sonrió

Los noviazgos sirven para conocerse- le dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado a lado un poco de tentación en su mirada

En eso tiene razón, pero lamentablemente no me interesa conocer a las personas- comento y ella empezó a reír

Creo que por fin encuentro algo en común entre tu y yo- le menciono la chica mientras el estacionaba el auto frente al restaurante_ Fata di notte-_ pero no has contestado mi pregunta

Te parece que soy gay?- le pregunto el besando con suavidad la comisura derecha de sus labios y ella empezó a reír- no has contestado mi pregunta- el salio del automóvil impidiendo que contestara en ese momento, rodeo de nuevo este y abrió la puerta para que saliera la chica, la ayudo sosteniendo su mano

Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?- le pregunto ella una vez fuera del automóvil y los dos empezaron a reír nuevamente, luego ella le dio un beso en la mejilla al peli-azul de despedida y luego empezó su caminata hacia el restaurante, el peli-azul no dejo de mirar a la chica hasta perderle de vista, el tenia una gran sonrisa, luego decidió subir al auto y continuar para llegar a su destino "espero que no se vea con un chico mas apuesto que yo" se dijo mentalmente y luego empozo a reír

* * *

Tranquilícese señorita- le dijo el doctor sosteniéndola de los hombros, ella lo miraba con preocupación

No! Doctor no, por favo no!- dijo ella y después cerro fuertemente los ojos- esto es un sueño, Mako, Souma, NO! Es un sueño, mi bebe!- la enfermera le inyecto un calmante, después de un rato ella dejo de moverse agresivamente y dejo de gritar- podre caminar?- le pregunto al doctor que la miraba con lastima- doctor si no puedo caminar, yo podre, podre- se detuvo pues su voz quebrada no la dejaba continuar, su garganta estaba seca, sus propios latidos le dolían y su respiración la asfixiaba- tener un hijo?- le pregunto ya con lagrimas en los ojos, el doctor sorprendido retrocedió dos pasos, el jamas se imagino que la rubia le preguntaría eso, específicamente eso, el decidió que era mas conveniente no contestar su pregunta, no en ese momento sino hasta poder revisarla bien, después de un rato la rubia quedo completamente dormida

Pobre muchacha, tal vez jamas podrá quedar embarazada de nuevo, verdad doctor?- le pregunto ella y el hombre agacho el rostro con tal impotencia, cerro fuerte sus puños y apretó su mandíbula con enojo

Como quisiera- susurro llamando la atención de la enfermera que al notarlo tan pálido desde la mañana se acerco al el, le pidió que tomara asiento, le sirvió un vaso de agua y le pidió que se relajara un poco- enfermera- la llamo el doctor y ella lo miro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Que sucede?- le pregunto ella acercándose a el sin mirarlo con preocupación o intentando no hacerlo

Como quisiera poder, poder hacer algo- ella lo miro con tristeza- poder hacer algo- dijo ya totalmente irritado, un tanto alterado y hasta enojado

Doctor, cuando suceden estas cosas ni el mejor doctor, cirujano, naturista o terapeuta pueden hacer algo- ella coloco una mano en el hombro del doctor haciendo que este le diera una mirada con deficiencia- tal vez un psicólogo le ayude a salir adelante, pero eso siempre depende de que el paciente decida no tener el auto-estima baja- ella trato de animar al doctor lo cual no logro, el seguía sintiéndose culpable, básicamente el tenia que asesinar! a Souma y eso seria lo único que mataría a Himeko, pero del dolor

Gracias- le dijo el doctor levantándose, empezó a caminar- cuide a la señorita, regresare después y llame a los familiares - ella asintió

Doctor, hay muchos casos muy difíciles de afrontar para los pacientes, por que este?, por que precisamente este parece agobiarlo?- le pregunto ella y el doctor se puso tenso y nervioso, ella se dio cuenta en seguida, ese hombre era como un padre para ella y no podía engañarla a ella

Esta chica, es muy joven ademas de tierna y a lo lejos se nota que es muy sentimental, de un corazón blando y abierto para todos- el le dedico una mirada a la rubia- es una niña y a perdido a seres muy importantes– la enfermera dijo estar de acuerdo, ella al igual que el pensaba que Himeko era una niña que ha sufrido y seguirá sufriendo mucho pues probablemente tardaría demasiado en aceptar y afrontar lo del accidente, el doctor se despidió y salio de la habitación, la enfermera se acerco a Himeko y sostuvo su mano entre la suya

Si mi hermana siguiera aquí, tendría su edad- hablo a lo bajo- ella se parece mucho, aun que sus ojos, sus ojos son tan raros y lindos-la enfermera cerro los ojos y mentalmente recordó a su pequeña hermana- amatistas…

Se levanto y marco al numero del padre y ex novio de Mako, les informo lo sucedido sintiéndose mal pues la voz entristecida y angustiada de las personas al enterarse lo del accidente y para realizar el funeral que debía ser pronto, los dos afirmaron acudir, estar presentes junto a la difunta chica

* * *

En el camino el semáforo se puso rojo, el peli-azul aprovecho sacando su móvil y marco un numero

Donde nos veremos?- pregunto y después dejo frente a el su libro con el sobre dentro- estoy informado de algo, tengo fotografías, si las llevo conmigo, de acuerdo, entonces te veré allá- termino la llamada guardando su móvil y manejando directo a un parque, llegando bajo del auto y se acerco a una banca del parque, espero casi cinco minutos cuando llego la persona que esperaba rápidamente se levanto para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, la chica tenia unas gafas que no dejaban ver exactamente sus expresiones, tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro entubado, una sudadera de gorro blanco que escondían su cabello, unos tenis nike color rojo y gris

Toma- le dijo el peli-azul extendiéndole el libro- realmente es muy interesante, trata sobre un chico, que esta perdidamente enamorado de una compañera de escuela, sin embargo ella lo rechaza, creo que deberías leerlo- ella entendió todo y acepto el libro- sabes, el muchacho no murió, cuenta el autor que quedo en coma- ella alzo una ceja de confusión, ambos se sentaron en la banca

Este libro no se trata de eso- le dijo ella, su voz era tan fina, imponente, elegante- ya lo leí- empezaron a reír, su risa resonaba como una melodía en todo el lugar

Estas tan tranquila?- le pregunto el confundido y ella le dedico una mirada satisfactoria

El plan ha salido a la perfección- le dijo ella con una sonrisa que como siempre demostraba su superioridad, no entendiendo bien lo que dijo su hermana, Ikuto le sonrió alzando aun así su ceja derecha- dime como están mis hermanos?

Bueno, creo que al decir hermanos te refieres a TUS hermanos- dijo y ella empezo a rerir- pues no he visto a la amargada ni a la arogante, Fukko y Subaru son nuestro medios hermanos, cuentan?- le pregunto el haciendo reir nuevamente a la chica que contagiaba alegria con su sonrisa- no se si estas feliz por que te regale el libro o por que te conte la historia- comento el y ella dejo de reír, lo miro un poco seria

Y dime el protagonista de la historia no muere?- le pregunto ella aun con suma tranquilidad

Lamentablemente no lo se, aun no termino de leer el libro, cabe la posibilidad de que nunca despierte- se detuvo, estaba un poco enojado- o despierte en cualquier momento, mas adelante en la lectura

Valla que problema, vayamos a mi apartamento!- le dijo ella ganándose la mirada de todas las personas, ambos ocultaron su risa, ella acerco su rostro al de Ikuto y lo miro con tanta ternura y cariño, con sus manos tomo el rostro del peli-azul y le beso la frente- te extrañe tanto hermanito- le dijo ella, Ikuto se levanto y la envolvió entre sus brazos protectora mente, un abrazo correspondido por ella, tan cálido lleno de aprecio, de felicidad- vamos- le susurro ella separándose de el y ambos fueron directo al automóvil de ella

Yo también- dijo el abriéndole la puerta, ella le sonrió

Que caballeroso- dijo esto provocando que el chico recordara a la peli-plateada y la situación que presencio, el empezaba a sentir una fuerte atracción por su hermanastra, y el simple hecho de recordar lo anterior le provoco un sonrojo- vaya, así que te paso algo, estas pensando en una chica, es linda?

Mucho!, pensó el peli-azul- Que?- le pregunto nervioso- que cosas dices? Mira mejor conduce ya, yo te seguiré

Me presumes tu _lamborghini aventador lp700-4_ verdad hermanito?, pero mira que mi porsche 918 spyder es mejor- dijo la chica con tono presumido

Eso veremos- dijo el corriendo directo a su automóvil, abordo y arranco siguiendo a la chica que estaba ya muy delante de el- eso es trampa- susurro acelerando, claro conduciendo con precaución, después de casi ocho minutos llegaron a un edificio muy lujoso, demasiado! lujoso, ella estaciono su auto y salio de el, espero un momento hasta que llegara Ikuto, ambos entraron al edificio de 27 pisos subieron en el elevador hasta el tercer piso y ella empezó a caminar y ambos entraron al apartamento,

Oye no deberías estar en el ultimo piso?- pregunto el confundido y ella empezó a reír

Tal vez me veas cara de idiota pero no lo estoy- el la miro- mira aquí también es un lugar muy bonito

No sera que te da miedo acercarte al ventanal- dijo el burlándose, ella se volteo a el y con una mirada de reproche se quito la sudadera

Debo confesar que si, me dan fobia las alturas, pero no soy la unica- se acerco a la cocina sacando dos vasos de la alacena- quieres jugo?- el asintió, ella lleno los vaso y le dio uno a peli-azul, este la quedo mirando haciendo que ella lo mirara seriamente- entonces tomaron fotos?- le pregunto ella con el libro en manos y el solo musito un si, ella abrió el sobre que estaba dentro del libro observando detenida y detalladamente las primeras tres fotografías, no pudo continuar pues llamaron a la puerta, ella guardo las fotografías en uno de sus cajones y fue directo a atender- vecina- ella dijo con su típica sonrisa de artista, es que la hacia ver fascinante y tenia siempre fingiendo estar feliz

Hola, quería pedirte un favor vecina, veras cambiaron nuestra computadora y no se como la debo apagar- le dijo asustada una señora de aproximadamente 67 años, ella le sonrió tratando de no ponerse a reír que las faltas no tenia, esa mujer le hacia recordar a su difunta abuela, su actitud de miedo o preocupación frente a cosas tan normales la hacían sentirse melancólica

Claro, vayamos a su apartamento- le dijo ella tranquila mientras el peli-azul salia junto a ellas- nos veremos después hermano- ella se despidió de el y así después el salio del edificio y fue directo a su automóvil para regresar a su casa

* * *

Himeko dormía en el hospital, tenia un sueño en el cual recordaba algunas cosas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX flasback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himeko, el es Oogami Saouma- le dijo presentando al chico oji-café claro, un color tan hermoso que parecía ámbar o miel, el la miro con esos penetrantes y llamativos ojos que la hicieron sonrojar- es un amigo de mi escuela, del que te ahble, prometi presentartelo el chico la saludo y ella sintió una corriente de electricidad en todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas se coloraban cada vez mas

Mucho gusto- dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos lo cual le fue imposible, el chico era un tanto elegante, magnate, caballeroso, galán…

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar, Himeko caminaba muy tímidamente y no volteaba a mirar al apuesto joven a su lado, y atrás de ellos caminaban Mako y Chloe que intercambiaban unas cuantas miradas llenas de amor, de ternura, pero tristeza, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a hablar en el camino, el simple hecho de estar al lado de la otra las alegraba, a simple vista parecían ser dos simples amigas

Hime-chan espera- llamo Chloe llamando la atención de todos- podrías acompañarme hasta mi casa- le pidió suplicante la rubia a la oji-amatista que sin comprender exactamente el motivo de su amiga acepto, se despidieron de Souma pues el tomaba otro camino, las tres chicas caminaron hasta la casa de la oji-jade que se despidió de Mako y sostuvo la mano de la rubia para que no se fuera, Mako alzo una ceja un poco confundida y molesta por la actitud de la rubia, sin embargo se despidió de las dos chicas y se fue a su casa

Que ocurre Chloe?- le pregunto sentándose en el sofá sin pedir permiso, con total confianza tal y como siempre lo hacia

Escuchaste el rumor?, mi hermano Eros le pidió a Mako una cita- ella le informo y a la rubia se le iluminaron sus ojos amatistas

SI! Es estupendo, verdad que son la pareja perfecta?- pregunto animada la menor notando la triste mirada de su amiga y su fingida sonrisa

Dime, aceptara?- le pregunto y ella solo la miro, después de un instante contesto su pregunta

Si, Mako me dijo que aceptaría, desde hace un año a Mako le gusta tu hermano y estaba muy feliz de que Eros le pidiera una cita- la oji-amatista sonreía- estaba como loca- pero lamentablemente la otra rubia no estaba muy sonriente

Eso me alegra, estaba preocupada porque a mi hermano le gusta mucho Mako y no dejaba de esperar que ella también lo quisiera, porque si- ella se notaba triste- porque si no fuera así, sería muy triste- se levanto- disculpa Himeko pero voy a salir a comprar algo que olvide, no estaré aquí- la rubia entendió la indirecta pero no el porqué de la indirecta, se levanto diciéndole que no se preocupara y salió del apartamento, habían ya pasado dos semanas completas y Chloe no iba a la escuela, Mako tenía una relación con Eros y TODA la escuela lo divulgaba, inclusive fuera de esta se sabía que eran novios

Esa no es Chloe?- le pregunto Souma mientras caminaba junto a Himeko regresando de la escuela, ella asintió y ambos fueron junto a la rubia, la saludaron y le preguntaron el motivo por el cual había estado faltando, ella dijo que se sentía mal y era lógico, la chica estaba muy demacrada, estaba muy agotada, se notaba un gran vacío en su mirada apagada y se notaba un poco más delgada- y pronto estarás mejor?- pregunto el joven un poco preocupado por la chica

Espero y si, pronto son las evaluaciones y mis padres me matarían si no voy- dijo ella y los tres rieron, era verdad si no asistían en esas fechas tendrían graves problemas en sus casas- Oogami –san y tu están saliendo?- pregunto la chica curiosa provocando un gran sonrojo en ambos jóvenes

No, solo somos amigos Chloe- le informo la rubia y ella empezó a reír

Sería mejor si son sinceros, pueden perder una gran oportunidad- dijo ella levantando una bolsa con varias cosas que acababa de comprar en un supermercado- bueno me tengo que ir ya, mi mama me pidió apurarme, adiós chicos- la chica empezó a alejarse y con ella se llevo esa tranquilidad entre los chicos, ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían qué hacer o decir

Kurusugawa-san cuídese- le dijo el joven despidiéndose, ella lo miro un instante con mucha vergüenza y él le dedico una sonrisa- Kurusugawa-san me preguntaba, si quisiera salir conmigo este sábado, habrá una película en el cine?- le pregunto él y ella se alegro demasiado, sin pensarlo contesto un efusivo si, ambos se despidieron y el joven se fue directo a su casa, la rubia no dejaba de estar emocionada

Que te ocurre?- le pregunto su madre mirándola extrañada- Himeko?, me escuchas?- dio un suspiro y sonrió- vaya con los adolescentes de ahora- continuo con su labor de limpiar la casa mientras la rubia continuaba con su ánimo en todo lo que restaba del día

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fin de flshback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La enfermera miro sonriendo a la chica que tenía una alegre y viva sonrisa- Souma- musito la rubia con alegría y la enfermera se decidió por salir de la habitación, no había comido en todo el día y bajar a la cafetería y comer algo no le haría nada mal, comió amena mente con dos compañeras enfermeras y platicaron un reto, una comento que su paciente estaba muy mal porque había tenido un accidente y su novia salió lastimada, las otras chicas afirmaban que a pesar de que la vida era hermosa era cruel y muy difícil vivirla

* * *

**les agradezco que se hayan pasado a leer se que no esta muy corto, peor aun faltaron unas cuantas cosas que quería agregar, como siempre seguro el principio aburrido solo espero el desarrollo y final no lo sean**

**creo que algunos ya estarán imaginando cual sera el seguimiento de esta historia, realmente agradezco que lean y pues que dejen sus comentarios, aun que uno lo acepte o no los comentarios dan ánimos para continuar la historia y claro hablando de comentarios, voy a gradecer a:**

**Guest: a mi también me pareció un poco triste este y el anterior capitulo, un poco doloroso para la pobre rubia, me parece que has comentado en mi otra historia te agradezco y gracias por darme ánimos, quiero realmente continuar esta historia, espero te haya agradado el capitulo, nos leeremos luego adiosito!**

**Garden18: realmente te imaginas a que va todo esto, tu comentario me dio algo así como que entre alegría y miedo, acaso podrás ver el futuro eres vidente! oh noo creo que estoy perdida jajaja, bueno ya dejando de decir cosas raras te agradezco por comentar, no planeo dejar descontinuada ni esta historia ni la otra cual pienso actualizar lo mas pronto posible, espero realmente no seas vidente si no que haría yo?, bueno espero que te haya gradado el capitulo, nos leeremos si?**

**Pato Huerta: si el principios es muy triste, pobre de Himeko, esa rubia si que esta sufriendo, y creo que este cap no fue muy alegre que digamos, gracias! muchas gracias por animarme, si voy a continuar esta historia aun que se que sera difícil estaré escribiendo hasta que quede la historia , espero te haya gustado el cap, hasta la próxima!**

**Karlhestrada: casi me da un infarto al sabes que habías comentado en mi historia, no lo podía creer, si esta traumatizado para Himeko no? o si? o.O jaja bueno te agradezco por leer y si lees este cap tambien espero te haya gustado, un "poquito" largo, espero poder leernos pronto, ****adiós**

**Que puedo hacer yo, esto es culpa de mi imaginación y de mi alter-ego, mi cap esta largo y bueno aun que sea espero les agrade amigos lectores- ja soné como diputada, jajaja**


	3. Paint It Black

**primero antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que estaba en semana de exámenes y proyectos y bla bla bla, de cualquier forma agradezco que se pasen a leer**

* * *

_**Paint It Black**_

La enfermera miro sonriendo a la chica que tenía una alegre y viva sonrisa- Souma- musito la rubia con alegría y la enfermera se decidió por salir de la habitación, no había comido en todo el día y bajar a la cafetería y comer algo no le haría nada mal, comió amenamente con dos compañeras enfermeras y platicaron una momento que su paciente estaba muy mal porque había tenido un accidente y su novia salió lastimada, las otras chicas afirmaban que a pesar de que la vida era- hermosa, cruel y difícil de vivirla.

.

.

.

Por otro lado una hermosa chica caminaba acompañada de su vecina

No sabía que tenías hermanos- le comento la mujer mayor con una linda sonrisa de lado a lado mientras caminaba en su apartamento seguida de la chica

Creí habérselo dicho- casi susurro la chica mientras miraba el suelo con un notorio abatimiento- sí, tengo dos hermanas mayores que yo y mi hermano menor es el chico que estaba aquí- le contesto con una leve sonrisa, dejaron de caminar pues habían llegado ya a una habitación contigua a la sala, un ordenador sobre un escritorio apegado a la pared en el centro de la habitación, estaba encendida y reproduciendo una canción un tanto extraña titulada _Paint It Black _sin duda alguna le saco una sonrisa, reconoció inmediatamente la canción que apenas iniciaba a sonar, era obvio de esas escuchaba su abuela y se ponía a bailar en toda la casa, a veces fastidiaba a su madre, mientras sus hermanas y ella corríamos a su abuela, a veces se poníamos a "bailar" o a "cantar" con ella en media sala, el logotipo del grupo que era una boca enseñando su lengua, al fondo y de un color más claro se podía leer_ the rolling stones _estaba en toda la pantalla escrita con un tipo de letra similar a _lucida caligrapgy_, a la chica le encanta ese tipo de letra así que hasta se grabo de memoria el nombre, decidió mirar a su vecina que tenía una sonrisa y movía su cabeza de lado a lado junto a la música, esa escena sin duda alguna hizo reír a la chica, la mujer solo le miro

No te gustan este tipo de canciones?- le pregunto extrañada, ella negó y le dedico una sonrisa

No, para nada yo no tengo un género de música en específico que prefiera, realmente no escucho mucho- le comento y la mujer mayor la miro con asombro

Es en serio?- me pregunto y la chica afirmo

Creí habérselo dicho ya antes- comento y pudo notar una expresión de confusión en el rostro de la mujer, se arrepintió y decidió hablar- tal vez no, no tengo buena memoria, es cierto a que venía a platicar de música o a ayudarle?- le pregunto con una fingida mirada de enojo, la mujer mayor la miro divertida y luego se acerco a la chica, amabas caminaron hacia el ordenador que estaba sobre el escritorio

Como quito la imagen y la canción, quiero apagarla pero no recuerdo como me enseño Natasha, debo ir a comprar los víveres- la chica se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia del escritorio

No habían comprado víveres hace dos días?- pregunto volteándose a ella para mirarle de frente, la mujer tenía una cara juguetona

Claro que no, me tengo que ir ahora- le afirmo con una sonrisa y la chica decidió intentar nuevamente

Esta segura, creí haber escuchado que había comprado ya todo- le dijo con una mirada un poco seria y ella se noto confundía – seguro Natahsa compro las cosas- trato de no hacer que la mujer se pusiera en una actitud alterada, la mujer al escuchar lo último se puso a pensar

Iré a ver, esperarme aquí si?- la chica solo afirmo, vio a la mujer salir

Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes

Sin saber el porqué empezó a cantar la canción, de pronto se decidió por dejar de hacerlo, aun que simplemente ese tipo de canciones siempre le saquen una sonrisa, pues le hacen recordar a su abuela y a su rara, rarísima! vecina, decidió mirara alrededor, la habitación ahora no estaba como la semana pasada, tenía unos cuantos carteles de grupos musicales de los años 60's o 70's que daban un toque graciosa al apartamento, posters de _The Beatles, The rollings stones, _inclusive de_ The doors_, algo que sin duda me pareció insólito, habían unas cuantas cosas que antes no estaban, y entre todas la cosas me quede mirando a un porta cuadro que tenia la foto de una chica de casi unos 19 años, su cabello era rojo con destellos cafés brilloso y daba apariencia de res sedoso, sus ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro y profundo, el color de su piel era blanco y a simple vista se notaba aterciopelada

Es muy hermosa verdad, y creo que haces linda pareja con ella- comento la mujer mayor que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, la chica torno un leve color carmesí en las mejillas, soltó un pequeño suspiro para si misma y volteo a mirarla- tenias razón, los víveres están allí, así que ya no tengo que salir, puedes dejar encendido el aparato raro ese, pero dime quieres tomar una taza de té?, di que si que ya he puesto en la lumbre la tetera- dijo con un tono suplicante y una sonrisa que inevitablemente la chica no pudo negarse- que alegría, iré a preparar las cosas, puedes hacer lo que quieras yo te llamo cuando este todo preparado- dijo alegre la mujer, que salió rápido dejando sorprendía por su actitud a la chica, ella regreso su mirada a la fotografía, tomo en sus manos el porta cuadro que contenía la foto, lo acerco más a su rostro y miro demasiado cerca los ojos de la chica, esos ojos que tanto la encantaban, y fue cuando recordó a su padre, si el supiera acerca de su orientación sexual seguro la repudiaría, la desheredaría inclusive la criticaría y discriminaría frente a todos, no podría conseguir empleo o vivienda en lugares a los que esta ella acostumbrada, pues el chisme de ser la rechazada por su padre no le permitirían sobre salir en el mundo socio-económico, "se armaría un jaleo" pensaba la chica

Así me pareces una acosadora- la voz divertida de aquella chica termino sacándola de sus pensamientos, se volteo a mirar a la chica pelirroja que le daba una sonrisa- mi tía me pidió te avisara que el té estará pronto listo, que avisara cuando vaya a servirlo

Gracias- contesto la chica dejando el porta cuadro justo de donde lo agarro, comenzó a caminar hasta estar a un lado de la chica, la volteo a mirara y contemplo sus ojos marrones oscuros- tan oscuros- susurro dejando desconcertada a la chica- que me encantan- la peli-roja se sonrojo ante el comentario y desvió su mirada de los ojos verde azulado de la chica unos centímetros más alta que ella

Que haces aquí?- pregunto la menor mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba en el pasillo acercándose al fondo- has venido a ver a mi tía?- le pregunto a la chica que venía tas de ella, la peli-roja giro la perrilla de la puerta y entro a su habitación dejando está abierta, para así no prohibirle el paso a la peli-azul

Tu tía me pidió que le ayudara a apagar el ordenador, me dijo que era nuevo y no sabía cómo apagarla- contesto a la peli-roja que estaba quitándose la corbata de su traje o uniforme tal vez, consistía en una blusa de manga larga color blanca ajustada con el primer botón desabrochado que le daba un toque liberal, un chaleco negro igual ajustado a su cuerpo, una falda negra un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, sus medias negras y sus zapatos negros de tacón de casi unos 10 o 12cm de altura, la chica se sentó en su cama y uno por uno se quito esos zapatos, su rostro mostraba cansancio e inclusive molestia por tener puestas esas cosas del "demonio" como solía llamar la peli-azul y sus hermanas a los zapatos de tacón, luego de respirara hondo subió sus manos hasta el chaleco que traía puesto y desabotono cada botón de este, la peli-azul se acerco a ello y se sentó en la cama a unos centímetros de distancia, la chica de ojos marrón se volteo a mirarla, sentía tranquilidad y felicidad de tener a esa chica a su lado, al igual que le daba vergüenza, si vergüenza pues ella a diferencia de la peli-azul no era nada hermosa, era de estatura baja, no era tan delgada y menos tan elegante, no sabia hablar y desenvolverse en público, tampoco destacaba en muchas cosas y sus virtudes no eran tantas como para ser de admirara, ni su nombre ni su apellido era tan reconocido, no pertenecía a esas familias que hasta sus próximas generaciones vivirán con lujos y sin preocupación, debía admitir que tenia suerte de tener una familia que tuviera un mal nivel económico, sin embargo no era la familia reconocida que ella quería tener para as, sentirse siquiera capaz de sentir lo que siente por la persona que estaba en esos precisos momentos a su lado- donde estabas?- le pregunto con curiosidad en su mirada, algo que profundamente alegro a la menor

No es de tu interés si, solo eres mi vecina, deberías no entrometerte en la vida de los demás- le contesto a casi regaño, lo que provoco una risa en la peli-azul, la menor llevo su vista al suelo y continuo quitando su chaleco, lo dejo a un lado y se levanto, fue directo a su armario de donde saco un suéter de color rojo, la menor era observada atentamente, para la chica visitante esos momentos eran valiosos y no podía darse el lujo de quitar su mirada de la peli-roja, decidió levantarse y caminar hacia la chica que estaba por ponerse la prenda que tenía en sus manos

Te ayudo?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa, la chica se volteo a mirarla, quedando frente a ella, musito un "no" y sus manos las puso sobre los hombros de la chica ahora "muchos" centímetros más alta que ella, la menor dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, manteniéndose así alejada de la hermosa chica, sin rodeos y rápido se coloco su suéter, dándole la espalda a la peli-azul camino hasta donde reposaban sus pantuflas en el suelo y así después se las puso- apenas te veo y noto que estas aun más pequeña sin calzado- la chica la miro con un leve enojo en el rostro y se volteo a otro lado- me dirás que no es así- comento divertida provocando en la menor un extraño escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, no por lo que dijo, más bien como lo dijo, sin que la menor se diera cuenta, la chica estaba tras de ella, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de sus oídos, tanto que podía sentirlos al igual que su respiración, la chica se divertía demasiado de la reacción extrañada, feliz y a la vez nerviosa de la peli-roja, quien se volteo a verle a la cara, se miraron la menor al parecer no se decidía si mirara sus ojos o sus labios lo que provoco una oculta sonrisa en la chica- sin duda me encantan- le dijo mirando directamente sus ojos marrón y acercando mas su rostro, con el pretexto de querer verlos amas de cerca, sin duda eso sonrojo y provoco un nerviosismo tremendo en la peli-roja

¡Niñas el té esta ya servido!- escucharon gritar a la mujer mayor que la esperaba fuera, la menor soltó un pequeño gruñido por interrumpir su momento, sin soportarlo la hermosa chica soltó una pequeña risa haciendo enfadar a la peli-roja vamos?- le pregunto a la menor haciéndola mirar de nuevo a los ojos, la peli-roja afirmo con la mirada, ambas caminaron hasta el comedor o mejor dicho a la sala donde estaba una alegre mujer sentada en el sofá cantando junto a la música que reproducía el ordenador de la habitación de la cual acababan de salir

Tomen asiento, que él se té enfría- dijo la mujer mayor obligándolas asentarse, obviamente y sin dudar la peli-roja se sentó en el sofá masa separado a la peli-azul, esta le dedico unas cuantas miradas a la chica de ojos marrón disimuladamente, notando que esta no le quitaba la vista de encima, eso provoco alegría y diversión, la mujer mayor les contaba anécdotas graciosas de su vida, a veces les contaba lo mismo una y otra vez, pero la forma en que lo decía siempre les daba gracia, aun siendo las mismas palabras, los mismo gestos y expresiones, realmente esa mujer si era muy divertida, estuvieron platicando mucho tiempo, casi dos o tres horas, siempre era así, cuando entraba a ese apartamento tardaba hasta medio día en salir de allí, podría asegurara que pasaba mas allí, inclusive si dijera que vivía allí le creerían, y siempre terminaba recordando que esa mujer y su sobrina le fastidiaban cuando era nueva allí, eran demasiado sociables o bueno tan solo la mujer mayor lo era, casi diario iba a pedirle una taza de azúcar, aceite o cualquier cosa con el pretexto de entra y platicar con ella, contarle que su sobrina era una buena estudiante pero demasiado "respondona" y así al final se acostumbro a que siempre que estaba allí veía un rato si quiera a la mujer que era su vecina de apartamento, y un día habían terminado de conversar, la peli-azul tenía que hacer un examen oral de uno de sus tantos cursos de Inglés, así que terminaron despidiéndose, sin embargo cuando estaba alejada ya pudo escuchar el caer de un objeto que provoco un estruendoso ruido, se alerto un poco y se preocupo al escuchar una pequeña queja por parte de su vecina, sin dudar regreso corriendo por el pasillo hasta quedar frete al apartamento y su suerte la seguía, pues la puerta estaba abierta, pudo ver a la mujer mayor en el suelo, una caja al lado de ella al igual que una lata grande que al parecer había golpeado a la mujer, se acerco sin rodeos a ella, se aseguro de que estuviera bien y la levanto entre sus brazos, la mujer no pesaba mucho, era de complexión delgada y muy bajita de estatura así que fácilmente la saco del apartamento, pudo ver ya a las personas fuera que estaban curiosas de lo que ocurría, le hablaban o le hacían preguntas, pero fue incapaz de contestar, pues no solo no sabía que había sucedido sino que también estaba demasiado asustada que no era capaz de hablar, ese lugar no era lujoso, pero tenia lo necesario y lo más gracioso es que hasta tenía una enfermería, al principio ella no podría creer que en ese lugar hubiera una enfermería, pero vale que ahora entendía perfectamente que eso era muy bueno, llego sin demora al "mini hospital" así lo llamaban los niños de allí, la dejo al cuidado de la doctora, mientras espero con suma preocupación afuera, después de un rato ubico a Natasha que acababa de llegar, su rostro estaba asustado, seguro uno de los vecinos le había informado, le había hecho unas cuantas preguntas sobre lo sucedido, a lo cual la peli-azul no supo contestar, después de un rato salió la doctora con una sonrisa, les aseguro que la mujer había intentado bajar la caja y la lata que estaban sobre un armario, en la cocina?, si un armario en la cocina, típico gente que tiene esas cosas en tal lugar, lo que sucedió fue que la mujer pudo sentir que caerían las cosas y logro esquivarlos para que no se golpeara con los objetos, sin embargo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, ambas chicas pudieron verse aliviadas, desde ese momento la peli-azul pudo darse ceunta perfectamente que en tan poco tiempo de conocer a esa mujer se había encariñado con ella, la quería mucho tanto que ese día se quedo allí con ella para ayudarle en lo que fuera necesario, no presento el examen lo que el atraso un mes, pero vale que para ella no le era más importante en ese momento el examen que el bien estar de su vecina, la peli-azul sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido, pues desde ese momento había empezado a ser más amable y protectora con esa mujer, eso era no tener perjuicios y desconfiar de todo el mundo

Hay que bueno que ya llegaste Natasha, por que mira no me acordaba como apagar el aparato ese y tuve que hablarle a ella que estaba en compañía de un chico muy apuesto- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- te pille

Qué?- pregunto la peli-azul extrañada, luego soltó una pequeña risa, pues la mirada de la menor allí presente no era de muchos amigos, evidentemente estaba celosa- creí haberle dicho que era mi hermano, el menor- contesto alegre provocando una confusión en la mujer mayor y un notorio alivio en la menor

Es en serio?, creí que salías con el- dijo algo que para la peli-azul sonó una ironía

Y Natasah porque tardaste mucho en tu nuevo trabajo?- le pregunto a su sobrina quien se noto enfadada- vecina sabias que Natasha ya tiene nuevo empleo- informo- es la secretaria de un, de un que hija?- pregunto a la menor

Es un gerente de ventas tía- contesto cortante, pues no le gustaba ni un poquito que la peli-azul supiera de ella o sobre lo que hacía, y no es que hiciera cosas malas o fuera cerrada y distante, sino que saber que frente a ella estaba una Himemiya la hacía sentirse pequeñita, y más al saberla trabajar en una de sus tantas empresas, mientras ella era simplemente la secretaria de un gerente de ventas de un "gran" departamento de industria automotriz llamado _Steel_ S.R.L. de C.V que ni si quiera era reconocida en toda Asia

Eso debe ser difícil- comento la pelia-zul mirando fijamente a la menor- debes hacer lo que te piden, en lugar de secretaria muchas personas tratan a uno como su gato, o peor aun te tachan como una promiscua- comento de la nada- y a veces por aun no terminar todos tus estudios, exigen más de la cuenta y sin la paga acordada

Como sabes de esas cosas?- pregunto la mujer mayor curiosa

Cuando tenía 16 años era la asistente del presidente de una compaña de venta de un detergente de la empresa de mi padre, ese hombre me trataba como si fuera una de su tantas p…. digo amigas- le dio un sorbo a su taza de té

Y tu padre no hizo nada?- pregunto con curiosidad la menor, en la mirada de la peli-azul se notaba que no tenía intención de contar de su vida, pero en simple hecho de pensar que la peli-roja estaba interesada en ella cambiaba mucho su actitud, así la menor termino ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la peli-azul

Pues yo quería tener un automóvil como mi hermana mayor, pero mi padre no me dio el dinero así que decidí buscar trabajo, me pareció fácil pedirlo en "mi" propia empresa por así decirlo que realmente ahora le pertenece a mi hermana, mi padre no se negó, sin embargo al tratarse de mí se hizo de "la vista gorda"- dejo su taza de té sobre el platillo para tazas que reposaba en la mesa- y bueno, su asistente dijo que yo era el familiar de un vecino suyo, así convenció al presidente de la campaña al cual serví por medio año y que siempre me trataba como su esclava, eso no me molestaba, más bien me parecía de lo más común, siempre terminas encontrándote con gente extraña que pro tener dinero se cree superior y dueño de otros, sin embargo ese hombre empezó a tratarme como si fuera una, como decirlo una cortesana- el rostro de la peli-azul se notaba incomoda y ni hablar de los presentes- y fue cuando decidí renunciar al empleo, tenía pruebas de sus acosos, y se las mostré a mi padre, que indignado demando al hombre, amenazo a todos los trabadores y socios, dijo que no quería acosadores, no quería falacias, que repugnaba los fraudes y que demandaría a cualquier hombre que haga mal uso de su poder, dinero y bla bla bla- volvió a darle un sorbo a su taza de té, soltó un suspiro muye corto, nuevamente dejo la taza en reposo y miro a las presentes que la miraban sorprendida por el acento que utilizo al final de su comentario, así que decidió dar a entender su verdadera intención de sus palabras- al fin y al cabo, esas personas nunca se acaban- "y mi padre no hace un correcto uso de su poder, es capaz de ayudar a quien se gane su confianza, aun sabiendo que esa persona no hace bien" se dijo a sí misma, pero decidió no decirlo en voz alta, para ella y sus hermanos era muy importante no hacer quedar mal a los familiares, pues eso provoca desconfianza en las personas y es que como pensar en alguien si ni su propia familia le tiene confianza, no es que siempre tuviera la obligación de dar la cara por tu hermano o padre, pero el apoyarlo es importante en este mundo, los humanos son tan raros que se sienten solos y hasta lloran porque nadie crea en que ellos lograran sus objetivos, ella sabía por experiencia propia que darle la espalda a su familia es muy cruel, a esas personas que te brindan su amor y apoyo, "humanos, son tan raros", pensó la chica

Jamás nos hablaste de tu vida- comento la menor con un extraño brillo y a la vez lastima en su mirada, realmente ella jamás se imaginaba a la hermosa chica que tenia enfrente siendo mal tratada y acosada, menos siendo quien es

Y no planee y ni planeo hacerlo, las anécdotas o cosas personales no se comparten, sin embargo solo quiero hacer saber que jam- no pudo continuar platicando pues llamaron a su móvil- diga?, hermana, hablaste con él, en persona?, umh si, yo tengo fotografías, voy a escanearlas y te las envió, las quieres ahora?, entiendo, si, vale, adiós- termino la llamada colgando- disculpen, pero tengo que retirarme, el te estuvo delicioso señora- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en labios, estaba ya de pies y rápido llevo su mano a la taza donde dio su último sorbo de te lo que provoco una risa en la mujer mayor

Viniste aquí solo para tomar una taza de té?- pregunto la señora divertida- quien entiende a los jóvenes?, pero eres bienvenida siempre hija- la peli-azul se alegro ante lo ultimo

Usted me llamo para ayudarle con el ordenador, no lo recuerda?- le pregunto divertida haciendo reír a la mujer que musito un "mentirosa" y eso provoco risas en las tres mujeres, la peli-azul beso la mejilla de la mujer y se encamino a la salida, miro a la menor

Me acompañas?- le pregunto con un tono de imploración provocando un leve rubor en la menor, que en seguida siguió a la peli-azul

No sabía que habías trabajado como asistente de un hombre que trabajaba para tu familia, creí que nunca en tu vida habías trabajado- comento divertida la menor haciendo reír a la aludida

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- le dijo acercando su rostro al de la menor- y no me incomodaría en anda que llegaras a saberlas- le dio un lento y suave beso en la mejilla derecha cerca de la comisura de sus labios, pero al terminarlo rápido se alejo

A mí tampoco- musito con los ojos cerrados, por la sensación que provoco el beso en su mejilla

Que dices?- pregunto alegre

Qué?, yo digo que ya vayas a hacer lo que debes hacer- le dijo sonrojada mientras empujada de la espalda a la chica, así después entro la menor a su apartamento, se recargo en la puerta sin saber que lo mismo hizo la peli-azul pegando su oído a esta

No sabes cuánto me interesaría- dijo al aire la peli-roja haciendo reír a la chica del otro lado de la puerta, que conforme con escuchar eso, fue directo a su apartamento, entro y decidió ir hacia el escritorio, decidió sacar el sobre que contenía las fotografías en el cajón de este, camino directo al sofá de la sala, se sentó, sostuvo el sobre pro un largo tiempo- no puedo escanearlas, si las mando pro correo, puede que alguien más las encuentre, si voy personalmente a entregarle las fotografías tardare un buen rato en llegar- dijo al aire y después soltó un suspiro- la llamo y le pregunto, o espero a que ella me llame, en ambos casos recibiré un regaño o sermón, o aun peor indiferencia de su parte pro no cumplir con mi palabra- la chica se puso a pensar en lo que haría, debía pensar rápido y actuar aun mas rápido, ella no podía darse el lujo de dudar, ya se lo habían recercado sus hermanas y todos los Himemiya, soltó un suspiro y llevo su mirada al techo de su apartamento, su mirada perdida o mejor dicho "cachando moscas"

.

.

.

Su móvil sonó justo cuando estaba estacionando su automóvil en el garaje de su mansión- diga?- contesto con su particular tono respetuosos, resonante y un poco arrogante, salió de su automóvil para después continuar con su destino, estaba ya cerca de la entrada- sí, claro, si Chi…- no pudo pronunciar el nombre de la persona con quien se comunicaba, pues llevo su mirada a una hermosa niña que bajaba las escaleras de cabellera plateada, ojos verde esmeralda que a diferencia de los ojos de su hermana estos eran aterradores, su mirada siniestra la ocultaba con una sonrisa amable, su cabello plateado era un tanto largo y brilloso, tenía un largo vestido blanco, con pocas tonalidades moradas , en su mano derecha sostenía una de sus tantas sombrillas (de su colección) bordada a mano, era con unos encajes muy llamativos y elegantes, en su mano izquierda sostenía un oso de peluche, ella continuo bajando las escaleras hasta terminar, dio unos cuantos pasos y quedo frente al peli-azul que no pudo continuar con su llamada, la pequeña niña lo miro directo a los ojos, dejándolo completamente paralizado

Ikuto- san, buen día- saludo la pequeña siguiendo su andar, algo que desconcertó mucho al peli-azul

Buen día- contesto el siguiéndola con la mirada, exactamente no sabía que ocurría "Fukko le habrá dicho algo?, espero que no" pensaba el chico, se decidió y entro rápido a la mansión- debes ver las fotografías hermana, yo te hablare si hay alguna noticia si?- dijo el chico sentenciando así que terminaran la llamada, a lo cual se realizo unos segundos después de despedirse, camino entrando ya a la mansión, y llego hasta el comedor donde se encontró a sus dos hermanos- Subaru, Fukko que paso?- pregunto con curiosidad el chico

Puedes estar tranquilo Ikuto, ni Tsubasa y Saya saben algo- le contesto

Cuando llegue me encontré con Miharu, que paso con ella Fukko?- le cuestiono nuevamente

Pues a pesar de que Miharu sospecho de que algo ocurría, no pudo sacarme ni una sola palabra, creo que la suerte está de nuestro lado- el peli-azul soltó un suspiro al escuchar sus palabras- solo debemos procurar que cuando Shizuma se entere este de nuestro lado

Será difícil, pero siento que nos apoyara- dijo y peli-plateado empezó a reír

Querrás decir que ella también quiere a Souma fuera del juego- ambos hermanos rieron por el comentario del peli-plateado

No, más bien yo diría que ella ahora está en una posición imparcial- el peli-azul asintió al comentario de la oji-azul mientras que Subaru solo musito un "hay aja" y rápidamente se acerco a la mesa, donde se sentó sobre esta, para después mirar a sus hermanos y comenzar un pequeño debate, uno de esos pocos que hacían

Tú los has dicho, por ahora no apoya a nadie, pero después?- le cuestión, para después rápido continuar hablando- si eso fuera, simplemente ella no hubiera viajado con el abuelo a informarle sobre la pequeña crisis económica que tuvo el primo Len en Argentina, en el cual sospechosamente el socio era Souma- ambos hermanos lo escucharon atentos

Sin embargo, no tenemos las pruebas necesarias para asegurar que el abuelo le negó la ayuda a Souma desde ese momento, he escuchado últimamente por los constantes murmullos de la gente que Souma ha estado haciendo pequeños tratos con otras personas, eso nos perjudica, pues no los hace con la familia

Imaginan, si eso que has dicho Fukko llega a oídos de la abuela Hikari, pobre Souma estaría muerto ahora mismo- comento el mayor

Si no primero no mata a nosotros por no haberle avisado a ella estando informados de eso- ahora fue quien hablo la menor y ambos chicos se largaron a reír

Que ocurre aquí chicos?- se escucho la fina voz, elegante, resonante, a la vez afable y extrovertida de la hermosa mujer de cabellera plateada, todos callaron al instante y la miraron sin decir nada, ambos hermanos observaron al mayor que miraba embobado a la oji-verde, lo cual confundió a los dos

No me excluyan- dijo la oji-verde esmeralda con una tenue sonrisa en los labios

No es eso- contesto la menor mirando con suma seriedad al peli-plateado, ambos se daban unas cuantas miradas y observaban al peli-azul, luego miro a la hermosa joven que los miraba extrañada- pero estábamos ya por irnos, solo habíamos quedado Subaru y yo con algunos asuntos del colegio- informo como respuesta, luego observo el rostro embobado del oji-violeta, después dedico su mirada al peli-plateado

Entonces Fukko, le dices a Shinji sobre la asistencia al comité- le informo el chico bajando de un brinco de la mesa, sin decir nada y con presura salió del comedor, seguido de la chica que se despidió respetuosamente de los mayores

Como es que atienden asuntos de su colegio, si no estudian en el mismo?- pregunto ella acercándose (mucho) al peli-azul divertida de la mirada que este le dedicaba

Shinji estudiaba junto con Subaru, pero ha cambiado de colegio en donde estudia Fukko, y ya sabes, hablan de esas cosas- le dijo mientras le daba un amplia sonrisa, luego se acerco lentamente a su rostro quedando a unos escasos centímetros de distancia- Shizuma- susurro el sintiendo la respiración de la chica en su rostro, fue entonces cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta

Señorita Shizuma, joven Ikuto la merienda está servida ya- informo una mucama por fuera de la habitación

Creo que deberíamos ir ya- dijo ella alejándose del chico, salió de la habitación seguida por él, ambos tomaron sus asientos acostumbrados, resultaba que solo estaban presentes Fukko, Subaru, Miharu, Ikuto y Shizuma, todos degustaron los alimentos, después de terminar cada uno se retiro al parecer a sus respectivas habitaciones.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

El chico estaba sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio, su móvil estaba a unos cuantos centímetros alejado de sus mano- Joven Ikuto el desayuno esta revido- llamo la mucama, el chico opto por esperar un rato, con desgana se levanto y fue hacia sanitario personal, donde mojo su rostro con agua fría, tenia sueño y quería no ser evidente en el comedor, seco su rostro y fue directo a su armario de donde saco una jaquet y se la puso, decidió salir de su habitación e ir directo al comedor, sin embargo no le fue posible pues en el pasillo de las habitaciones se topo con la mirada verde electrizante que tano le encantaba

Buen día- saludo ella y el correspondió a su saludo, ella no detuvo su caminata provocando en él un intenso deseo de retenerla y no se contuvo, la sostuvo con ambas manos de la cintura, se acerco lentamente a ella para abrazarla por detrás, ella no se opuso y eso solamente provoco un desconcierto en el chico que acerco su rostro a su cabellera plateada e inhalando el aroma que desprendia - no vas a desayunar- le dijo ella volteando su mirada a él, sin quitarse de la posición en la que estaban, el aun la atrajo más a su cuerpo estando así demasiado cerca sus rostros, ella le dedico una sonrisa que el correspondió, sentían la respiración uno del otro que empezaba a alterarse en su rostro y notoriamente estaban cómodos en esa postura, el acerco mas su rostro al de ella mirando con nerviosismo sus delgados y carnosos labios, ella sonrió ante esa acción

Shizuma-sama, necesito tu ayuda- llamo una pequeña niña de cabellera plateada parada frente a ellos- no puedo sacar el camafeo de mama- le pidió con una mirada extrañamente tierna, la chica rápidamente se soltó del agarre del peli-azul y fue directo a la pequeña, la tomo de la mano y camino junto a ella hasta su habitación sin despedirse?, sin despedirse!, sin decirle adiós, o darle una sonrisa, ni si quiera una mirada, el chico extrañamente le pareció más atractiva la chica optando esa actitud

Me pregunto qué haría Chikane si se entera de esto?- dijo con un tono malicioso el peli-plateado provocando un escalofrió interminable en el peli-azul que rápidamente se puso pálido, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y era notorio

Su, Subaru no… no, no – no sabía que decir y su nerviosismo se notaba fácilmente, el peli-plateado se empezó a reír a carcajadas

No te pongas a tartamudear- le dijo riendo y después siguió su camino, dejando a un peli-azul muy turbado, después de un rato y estar más tranquilo bajo al comedor, donde estaban presentes Tsubasa Saya, Fukko, Subaru, Ikuto y después de un rato llegaron juntas Shizuma y Miharu, tomaron asiento y "extrañamente" el peli-azul evadía la mirada a la hermosa oji-verde, trataba no hablarle ni un poco

.

.

Una rubia despertaba en la habitación de un hospital, sin ese brillo en la mirada tan esencial de ella que la identificaba, miraba la ventana de la habitación o mejor dicho lo que podía divisar que había fuera de esta, la luz del sol no la fastidiaba sin embargo ya no la fascinaba como antes, era tan opaco ver el día que no lograba entenderlo, tantas veces la encanto y ahora simplemente le era de menor relevancia, soltó un suspiro y después llevo su mirada a la puerta, pues escucho a alguien de fuera girara el picaporte, sin interés de saber quién era esa persona regreso su vista a la ventana

Buen día señorita- saludo la enfermera alegre tratando de animar a la rubia que tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, se acerco a la ventana y así después corrió la cortina de la ventana dejando entrar toda la luz del día que fuera posible

Buen día- contesto está llevando su mirada a la enfermera- cómo te llamas?- pe pregunto

Mi nombre es Emma, tú te llamas Himeko verdad?- le contra pregunto esta, la rubia afirmo con un movimiento que realizo con su rostro- y donde vives?- la rubia la miro tranquila

En ningún lugar- la mirada confusa de la enfermera hizo que la rubia especificara o justificara su respuesta- vendimos nuestra casa para comprar una aquí en Okinawa, planeábamos vivir aquí

Entonces donde te quedaras una vez que estés fuera del hospital?- pregunto con curiosidad la chica, sin embargo Himeko no entro en alegría ni en preocupación al saberse salir de ese lugar y lo que haría después de que sucediera eso

Saliendo de aquí no podre trabajar, ni siquiera andar por las calles yo misma, no me la pasare pensando en eso- contesto con un hilo de tristeza en su voz- a menos que conozcas un lugar donde atiendan y ofrezcan empleo a los paralíticos- dijo fríamente y con enfado para sí misma

Y tus familiares- le pregunto a la rubia quien negó

Mi único familiar era Souma

Entiendo- soltó un suspiro agachando la mirada, luego de estar un momento en silencio fue Emma quien decidió hablar- quieres que te de tu teléfono?- le pregunto con ternura y la rubia solo susurro un por favor, la chica le paso el móvil y Himeko lo encendió, se fue directo a mirar unas fotografías, en las cuales podía verse a ella junto a su mejor amiga, ambas se abrazaban felices, la rubia traía puesto un vestido azul, su sonrisa expresaba toda su dicha de estar junto a la oji-azul que tenia ropa deportiva, y colgaban de su cuello aproximadamente cinco medallas, la sonrisa de triunfo de la castaña era evidente, con su mano izquierda atraía a su cuerpo a la rubia (que estaba sonrojada por tal acto de su amiga) uniéndola en un abrazo, su mano derecha la alzaba en triunfo.

-flash back-

Primer lugar, carrera de 5 kilómetros, tiempo 18.44- dijo un hombre robusto de piel morena, cabello café rojizo, si mirada era seria y su barba daba el aspecto de ser un vagabundo, el extendió la medalla- Makoto Saotome- ella agacho levemente su cara, el hombre le coloco la medalla que colgó en su cuello, luego le extendió la mano que fue recibida y estrechada por la castaña, quien después de repetir lo que momentos antes los demás concursantes hacían, bajo rápidamente para correr a abrazar a una rubia que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

Bien hecho Mako- felicito la chica con una sonrisa alegre, la castaña la abrazo de la cintura y sin dificultad la levanto del suelo y luego empezó a dar vueltas con la rubia en sus brazos, ella reía alegre mientras la oji-amatista avergonzada e inclusive un poco asustada por imaginar a su amiga tropezar y caer o por que la soltara mientras giraba, por cualquier otra cosa- Mako, ya déjame- pedía la chica y entonces la castaña obedeció aun con una sonrisa, un chico de ojos miel llego hasta ellas y la rubia le extendió su móvil el sin preguntar ni dudar les tomo una fotografía o mejor dicho varias fotografías

\- fin de flash back-

Y recordar que estuve por eliminar las fotografías- le comento a la enfermera con intención de acabar con ese silencio incomodo y terrible que reinaba en aquella habitación- ella me pidió que no las borrara, que quería un recuerdo de sus primeras carreras, por eso no lo hice

Ahora tundras presente siempre a tu amiga- le dijo de consuelo posando su mano ene l hombro de la rubia- y tienes otros amigos cercanos además de ella para comunicarnos y que vengan por ti?- le pregunto con un mínimo de esperanza en su mirada

No- negó con la cabeza- mi única amiga cercana era Mako, mi amiga Chloe no está en este país, mi prima tampoco- le contesto cabizbaja

Entonces tienes tíos?

No ellos fallecieron- le contesto- y por Souma?

No le hemos avisado a sus familiares, no quise revisar tus contactos, sé que eso puede ser incomodo o hasta molesto- la rubia sonrió por tal respuesta, luego reviso ella sus contactos hasta dar con el que buscaba, pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, y después entro a la habitación el doctor que la había atendido antes- doctor- llamo ella ye l le dedico una leve sonrisa

Espero que allá despertado bien- dijo este y noto como la enfermera estaba con el teléfono de la habitación en su mano- que sucede?- pregunto

La señorita me dirá el número telefónico de un familiar del paciente- le informo la chica mirando a la rubia que empezó a dictar los números- disculpe, llamamos del hospital central de Okinawa, señorita Oogami…

Vendré después, para no interrumpir- le dijo este a la rubia que afirmo, salió rápido, camino todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al sanitario, se miro al espejo para ver que estaba pálido, de su frente se escurrían unas gotas de sudor y su mirada se notaba alterada- que debo hacer?- preguntaba al aire, mientras caminaba en círculos, después de estar un rato, de casi un minuto que para el fue una eternidad decidió sacar su móvil, sus manso estaban temblorosas y termino calleándose de las manso, lo levanto rápido y marco a un numero, depuse de ver que no contestaban decidió intentarlo dos veces mas, sin obtener resultado alguno, se recargo en la puerta del sanitario, trato de tranquilizarse, pero así tan de repente sonó su móvil sin dudarlo descolgó la llamada- diga?- pregunto ocultando su desesperación - escucha Katy, quiero que buques en el sótano unos documentos, que te ayuden los niños, si?- pregunto a la persona del otro lado de la bocina- no, no me pasa nada, tu solo haz lo que te pido, necesito esos documentos pronto, y pásame a Carl- ordeno él con un tono furioso, tratando de persuadir a la nombrada anteriormente a realizar lo que le pedía- hijo escúchame bien, recuerdas del juego que te hable, sin que mama se dé cuenta, ya sabes dónde ir verdad?, que no te vean los chicos, no le digas a nadie del juego si, te quiero hijo, te veré en casa- se despidió rápido el doctor, corto la llamada y salió del sanitario, llego a la habitación donde estaban la rubia y la enfermera

Doctor, ya nos hemos comunicado con un familiar del paciente, se noto alarmada la chica, dijo que vendría personalmente y vendría junto a doctores que cuidaran del chico, empezara el trámite del traslado y arreglara todos los asuntos que sean necesarios- le informo con una sonrisa

Eso me alegra, el muchacho necesita cuidados especiales, aquí no tenemos lo necesario para ayudarlo.

.

.

.

Por otro lado una peli-azul estaba fuera de una suntuosa casa, un tanto grande, pudo ver al jardinero podando un árbol, no se decidía por salir, seguro que si su hermana mayor no la mataba allí mismo lo haría su hermana gemela, eso la asustaba demasiado, no sabía a quién tenerle más miedo si a la reservada que todo lo sabe o a la engreída y presumida que buscaba lastimar a los demás con cualquier comentario nada constructivo y bien justificado, soltó un fuerte suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba el plan no había salido a la perfección, al ver las fotos pudo ver que hubo involucrados en la situación, eso sin duda la hizo sentirse un poco mal, no intentaba afectar a nadie, solo suplicaba a su suerte que el involucrado no sufriera daños severos, seguro que si una de sus hermanas se entera que hubo victimas la matarían por no saber hacer las cosas, y luego como podría ayudar a tal victima sin saber quién era, guardo las fotografías en la la revista de artistas y talentos, bla bla bla, junto con los libros que estaban dentro de una caja, decidió salir del automóvil con la caja ya en las manos, llego hasta la puerta donde toco dos veces

Señorita?- pregunto el hombre a la peli-azul que lo miro al instante

Señor, que hace aquí?- pregunto ella provocando una risa en el hombre, que sie miro a si mismo

Pues soy jardinero y trabajo en la jardinería- le contesto aun riendo

No, bueno me refería a que no siempre está aquí trabajando- específico ahora lo que realmente intento preguntar y el hombre la miro

Pues, no diario vengo a cuidar el jardín, hago mi trabajo aquí una vez a la semana- le contesto con una sonrisa- toque de nuevo, la servidumbre está limpiando y la señorita aun no regresa de su rutina de ejercicio

Ah, aun no regresa- musito la peli-azul y miro al hombre de barba, un poco canosos y con su rostro sumamente cansado, seguro de estar pasándosela trabajando- gracias- le dijo mientras tocaba nuevamente el timbre, después dos intentos mas una mujer de cabellera negra, ojos verdes y notoriamente agitada abrió la puerta, vio a la chica parada frete a ella y soltó un suspiro

Disculpe señorita- pidió, luego poso su mirada en la caja que sostenía en manos

Mira Rebeca he traído esta caja con libro para mi hermana, puedo pasar?- pregunto algo que para la mucama sonó irónico

Claro señorita, puede esperarla, si quiere cuando llegue le informo de su visita- le sugirió dándole paso a la peli-azul, quien afirmo ante el comentario de la mucama, camino directo al despacho de la casa, donde pudo notar estaba cerrado con llave- no tengo la llave, la señorita siempre la tiene en su habitación- le informo a lo cual la peli-azul subió a la habitación de su hermana, sin dificultad encontró la llave en un cajón, bajo y abrió sin previo aviso la puerta del despacho, donde entro y dejo la caja a un lado del escritorio, se sentó en el asiento principal detrás del escritorio, dio vuelta sobre este mirando el estanque lleno de libros, miro como todo estaba ordenado y sumamente inmaculado, en las esquinas del escritorio habían estatuas que a simple vista parecían dos animales sin embargo eran los escudos de la familia, sostuvo una en su mano y se giro de nuevo en el asiento para mirara detalladamente el lujoso lugar al igual que lo refinada que se veía la estatua pequeña

Que haces aquí?- escucho preguntar la voz elegante, imponente, fina, su tono arrogante sin duda jamás la abandonaría, se levanto de un salto del asiento, lo acomodo y notoriamente nerviosa se volteo a la chica, con torpeza dejo en el lugar en que estaba la estatua, llevo su mirada a su hermana

Her, hermana, h. hola- levanto su mano y extendió su mano y saludo infantil mente- vine a, a

.

.

.

En otro lugar, estaban ya terminando de probar sus aliméntenos, cuando sonó el móvil de la peli-azul, quien al no identificar el numero colgó

Quien era?- pregunto Shizuma tranquilamente

No lo sé- contesto esta, le dio un sorbo a su vaso de jugo

Si es importante?- pregunto la oji-verde

Llamaran nuevamente- y como si fuera toda una vidente, sonó otra vez su móvil, decidió descolgar, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para alejarse del lugar, sin embargo apenas acomodo su asiento cuando quedo paralizada- hospital?- susurro extrañada, mientras Fukko y Subaro se daban unas miradas un poco preocupantes- si, Saya Oogami, como se encuentra?- pregunto mientras después se alejo del comedor, Tsubasa miro de reojo a los menores con desconfianza, Ikuto pudo detectar eso así que volteo a verlos

Tranquilos chicos, seguro no es nada malo, si fuera nuestra madre llamarían a casa- trato de hacer lo posible para que Tsubasa no sospechara algo, después llego Saya con una mirada preocupante

Tsubasa- como era común solo llamaba a su hermano mayor al igual que a Shizuma- el Souma, tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital- informo ella ye l se levanto rápido- llamare a nuestros padres, tu avísales a los doctores de la familia que realicen los tramites de trasladó, iré a verle…- continuo hablando sin embargo tres personas presente no pusieron mucha atención a lo que continuaba diciendo, pues eran palabras que demostraban su preocupación, como "que le habrá pasado?" o varias frases similares, todos dejaron el comedor y Fukko realizo una llamada, Subaru le dio un poco de relevancia a lo que sucedería después, mientras un peli-azul estaba recriminándose mentalmente

Acaben con los doctorcitos- dijo fríamente la menor, después colgó la llamada- llamaremos también al doctor?- le pregunto al peli-azul

La pregunta es también el diremos a Chi…?- no pudo terminar pues sonó el romperse de un jarrón, el peli-azul se tenso- upss no era mi intención-dijo burlón el menor mirando al chico que temblaba de los nervios

Llamare al doctor- dijo está marcando a su móvil- está en otra llamada, carajos- dijo ella mientras colgaba

Espera un rato para llamarle- dijo Ikuto tranquilizándose- yo llamare la llamare

Perfecto- decía Subaru- saben que están muertos y tu Ikuto vas a ser el primero si la llamas – empezó a caminar a la salida- por qué no vas a verla de una vez- el peli-azul soltó un suspiro

Tienes razón, así ella me dirá lo que hay que hacer- dijo el sorprendiendo a los menores- ya me voy- dijo mientras salía rápido de la habitación con dirección al garaje donde encendió su automóvil y decidió ir directo al apartamento dónde el día anterior fue

Este loco- dijo Subaru y la chica decidió volver a llamar al doctor que ahora si la atendió

Doctor no sabe qué alegría me da escuchar su voz, espero que ya haya pasado bien estos días- saludo con tranquilidad la menor mientras miraba a su hermano que miro al suelo con notoria tristeza- y espero que se haya tomado un tiempo para su familia, mire que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer- le dijo esta cortante- créame que será lo mejor, le dejo pensar si?- le pregunto ella tapando la bocina del móvil y miro a su hermano, el evadió la mirada- y dígame que ha decidido?- pregunto ella con un tono burlón, su mirada estaba llena de pena, pero no había marcha atrás, debía hablar lo más fuerte que pudiera

* * *

**gracias por leer, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, pueden dejar comentarios, sugerencias o criticas, eso me ayudaría mucho, como ya se habrán dado cuenta no soy muy buena escribiendo, jeje**

**pido nuevamente disculpas no solo por haber tardado en actualizar sino por que también he exagerado, dejando que este cap sea demasiado largo, mucho mas que el anterior! jeje**

**pasare a responder a los reviews:**

**Garden18: gracias por comentar, eh aquí ya el cap, tarde pero aquí eta',oh no eres vidente pero adivinas entonces? jaja que te sorprendí en serio?, me alegro eso quiere decir que no soy tan mala en esto del mundo de la escritura,si realmente creo que yo en el lugar de Hime simplemente no soportaría ni aceptaría todo eso, y como que esperas que aparezca Chikane?, (ella es mía! aléjense todos de ella y también de Hime!) jajaja, si realmente piensas que soy buena escritora no sabes cuento me alegro, espero no se me escape la imaginación o las palabras, claro que me encantaría ser una buena escritora y me alegra mucho tu review, te mando saludos, besos y abrazos a la distancia, :) y disculpa mi falta de ortografía, espero te guste el cap**

**Kinesukikinomoto: gracias por comentar y, espero que este cap te parezca un poco interesante te agrade y no te aburra, tratare de escribir bien, lo mismo me dice mi profe de lectura que curioso, ahora sospechare de todo aquel que me diga, "esas faltas de ortografía compañera", o algo similar jajaja tu no seras mi profe? O.O jaja y no copnozoc yo a alguien que ame a la pareja de Souma y Hiemko, esa pareja seria la peros del mundo anime, bueno te mando un saludo y espero te haya gustado el cap**

**Karlaestrada: waa no te imaginas como me emocione con tu comentario jaja, y no exageres oye, como que te atrapo la lectura y como que dialogo de peli, haa eso es pasarse de lanza y lastimar aquí los sentimientos de uno, jaja que se hace mas chiquito al imaginar leer que TU me comentaste eso, obviamente me tendría que morir, revivir para volver a leer el comentario y re morirme jajja, y no deje a Hime sin herederos(eh layla, si la dejaste sin herederos), shh tu callate alter-ego!, jajja eso me hizo sentir que soy una persona sin amigos :(, bueno ya que :) y ahh mi historia en tus favoritas, ahora si puedo morir en paz, bueno no todavía no tengo hambre, debo de comer algo y ya después me muero, espero esta cap te agrade y gracias por coemntar, :) feliz navidad!**

**Aline: holiss, si yo inclusive no me decidía, por ese final para ella, pero ya lo hice y ahh, no me gustto para nada, mi makito-chanita, y Himeko creo que puede seguir viviendo, ya sino hay que suicide, jaja no, mejor no, que se quede conmigo y abandone a Chikane muajjajaj para mi, y ya intentare actualizar pronto, no tengo mucho tiempo en el ordenador y aveces me la paso leyendo en lugar de escribir jejej eso si no es de dios, peor ya que, y tal vez notaste que este cap es un poco mas largo que el anterior, espero no te aburra, por que asi son las cosas raras, los caps cortos son muy poco, y los largos no agobian peor luego muchos dicen que son aburridos, (a mi sinceramente me agrada pasármela leyendo caps alargados, pero allá gente rara), jaja lo mismo me pregunto yo cuando termino de leer algún caps, igual te envió saludos y feliz año nuevo!, digo pásala bien**

**agradezco a todos los que se la pasan leyendo y abrazos a la distancia, :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor no sabe qué alegría me da escuchar su voz, espero que ya haya pasado bien estos días- saludo con tranquilidad la menor mientras miraba a su hermano que miro al suelo con notoria tristeza- y espero que se haya tomado un tiempo para su familia, mire que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer- le dijo esta cortante- créame que será lo mejor, le dejo pensar si?- le pregunto ella tapando la bocina del móvil y miro a su hermano, el evadió la mirada- y dígame que ha decidido?- pregunto ella con un tono burlón, su mirada estaba llena de pena, pero no había marcha atrás, debía hablar lo más fuerte que pudiera- pronto estará con usted Kurt espero haya decidido para entonces- camino hacia su hermano- me despido atentam…- detuvo sus palabras pues había colgado por el otro lado

Que sucedió?- pregunto volvió a ocupar su postura de siempre, esa que sin duda era arrogante y a diferencia de su hermana mayor, este siempre tenía una sonrisa maldosa

Parece que no olvidara nunca a los Himemiya- soltó de la nada la menor y ambos empezaron a reír- cuanta maldad hay en tu corazón Subaru

Entonces apareció de la nada en el umbral de la puerta la mucama- Joven Ikuto, señorita Fukko, su padre llama al teléfono, es por el joven Oogami- ambos soltaron un pequeño bufido

Amelia!- llamo de por fuera la oji-esmeralda y entonces entro- quien llamaba al teléfono

El señor Himemiya, Shizuma-sama busca al joven Ikuto, pero como no se encuentra me pidió entonces hablar con la señorita Fukko o el joven Subaru- informo y la peli-plateada se acerco a ella

Atenderé yo, están de acuerdo chicos?- pregunto la mayor dedicándoles una corta sonrisa a los menores- ambos asintieron relajados, era evidente que no querían escuchar el regaño por parte del HOMBRE Himemiya DE LA FAMILIA- bueno Amelia muchas gracias por avisar

Si?- pregunto la mayor empezando una conversación, entonces salió seguida de la mucama, ambos hermanos se miraron nuevamente

.

.

.

Un hombre acostado sobre su cama era observado por una chica, ella se acerco a él tocando su hombro- me dirás que ocurre?, no entiendo porque estas así Azael

Déjame solo, por favor- suplico con la voz cerrada y con desgana, tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar sin importancia

No confías en mi?- ella continuo insistiendo

No es eso, pero aun no termino de asimilar esto, déjame pensar, necesito estar solo

Entiendo- termino saliendo del lugar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlahs backXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven Miller, es un interno de 17 años, en cuanto cumpla su mayoría de edad podrá salir de aquí como un ciudadano de bien, regresara a su casa formando parte de su familia como un integrante productivo, que le parece?-

Regresara ha?- se pregunto a sí mismo un hombre afroamericano alto y robusto, tenia puesto un traje muy elegante y extrañamente tenía unos hermosos ojos azules muy peculiares

No señor, no del todo ya que al parecer su hermana será la encargada de tramitar su pasaporte, visa y papeleos necesarios para su traslado a la universidad central de Jiansung, China donde también vivirá junto a su hermana y hermano

Ahora entiendo todo, Scarlett es una insensata…- susurro lo ultimo escupiendo enojo, cerro un poco fuerte sus dientes para después dar una gran bocanada de aire-muchas gracias directora Velásquez, por favor si algo cambia de rumbo avíseme lo antes posible, si el interno se enferma o sufre algún accidente, si la señorita Miller cambia de opinión o decide cosas diferentes

Descuide señor Tanner será usted al primero que le informe

Muchas gracias, ahora me despido- termino de estrechar su mano con la mujer y salió del lugar, paso por todo el apartamento de seguridad y le acompañaron hasta la salida, donde nuevamente pidieron su identificación personal, después de unos minutos termino fuera y pudo colocarse en el estacionamiento, llego hasta su auto un Pagani ZONDA TRICOLORE que estaba aparcado, una vez dentro sin rodeos decidió marcharse del lugar, estaba ya por llegar a su apartamento, sin embargo una llamada mientras conducía le dejo intrigado al ver de quien era- si?- pregunto una vez inicio la llamada en alta voz- Azael necesito hablar contigo- escucho por la bocina esa voz, empezó a conducir lento hacia su apartamento que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras- que sucede?- tardo en contestar un poco la otra voz- esta, ella esta… em, emba.. embarazada- soltó de un golpe con la voz quebrada, ese tono de voz que lo desconcentro y el tuvo que frenar de un golpe si no quería estrecharse en una barda- de… quien?- soltó un suspiro la otra voz- de Souma- el hombre sintió su sangre arder, un enojo reino dentro de su ser, sin control alguno sus manos temblaban de la ira y su mirada se torno atemorizante, salió rápidamente del auto- llamare después- no dejo contradecir o contestar algo por parte de la persona del otro lado de la bocina, entro a su apartamento y allí saco un teléfono marco un numero- Michelle necesito la ubicación exacta de Ougami Souma, si vale- empezó a caminar en vueltas mientras esperaba- sabes porque está allí?, mm vale, igual gracias, adiós- el hombre se sentó en un sofá, parecía meditas algo, pero finalmente termino marcando otro numero- Saya Ougami?, me agradaría poder tener una cena junto con usted señorita, me daría el honor, muchas gracias mañana estaría bien?, si, se en donde está, no sabe cuánto me encantara volver a verle, hasta entonces- termino la llamada y camino hacia la puerta donde se encontró a un hombre un poco más bajo que el, era un hombre mayor, de piel morena, tenia barba y el cabello pintado de rubio, su forma de vestir a diferencia del afroamericano era nada elegante, más bien parecía un vago a comparación de Azael

Henrry que haces aquí?

Michelle me comento que llamaste, así que me atreví a escuchar la llamada grabada por mi cuenta ya que ella no me lo permitiría, dime porque buscas al mocoso de los Ougami?

No es de tu incumbencia

Tiene que ver con Kalos

No

Con los Hanazono

Tampoco

Entonces, es el menor de los Blake

Que no, déjame pasar por favor

A ver negrito tú te quedas donde estas- dijo acercándose mucho

A ver rubio de quinta, un guardia civil jubilado y mediocre no me detendrá, entiendes intento de policía, esta es mi oportunidad para detener a ese maldito y llevarlo preso

No entiendo porque te aferras a eso

Porque es un estafador, no te das cuenta, las empresas de sus familiares políticos no están en bancarrota por pura casualidad, estoy seguro que él tiene algo que ver en todo esto

Reacciona Azael, el es un buen muchacho, se ha esforzado por estar al nivel de sus hermanastros

Ja, no me hagas reír un Ougami jamás estará al nivel de un Himemiya, entiende la diferencia de fortuna y linaje

A ver Azael Tanner, estas defendiendo a los Himemiya, porque?, has olvidado acaso como nos ha humillado esa perra de Chikane- el hombre mayor fue levantado de su camisa por las manos marcadas por las venas del afroamericano que estaba mirándolo enfurecido por su comentario

Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Henrry, no olvides que si estamos aquí es gracias a ella- lo aventó con un poco de fuerza

A caso no te dolió saber que Alaska prefirió estar con ella antes que contigo

Eso ha quedado atrás

Nadie puede olvidar tan rápido

Pero si aceptar

Si serás idiota?, entiende de una vez Chikane no es la persona que tú crees

Entonces?

Ella es horrible

Mira Henrry quítate de mi camino antes de que te quite yo, que me estas hartando

Que quieres hacer con el mocoso?

Mira, el tal vez no sea todo lo que yo pienso, pero de algo si estoy seguro, el no es un santo y menos de mi devoción – el hombre termino saliendo del apartamento- regresare en 30 minutos, así que no deseo verte para ese entonces

Azael, a donde vas?, espera Azael!, ni se te ocurra largarte, AZAEL!

Haciendo caso o mismo el hombre siguió su camino, subió a su auto y condujo hasta llegar a un gran edificio que tenía una insignia formando un logotipo muy llamativo "The MM (Marketig of Millers)" una empresa que crecía rápidamente y se esta así de poco por expandirse en todo el mundo, entro sin demora, todos lo miraron no era común verle allí, sin embargo ya todos lo conocían como para impedirle el paso, sabían perfectamente que si se presentaba allí era por un asunto de suma importancia

Donde esta mi esposa?- pregunto sin rodeos a una de recepcionistas

Señor eso no puedo decírselo

Nueva?- pregunto él con una sonrisa

Ehh si, si señor

Mírame bien niña, te he hecho una pregunta y si no me contestas terminare enfadándome, y mira que hare hasta lo imposible no solo para que te despidan, sino también para meterte en un gran lio por el mal servicio que haces

Perdóneme señor, pero la señorita Miller

Señora de Tanner!- corrigió enfurecido- que es mi esposa por si no te enteras

Si, disculpe señor, la señora de Tanner me pidió que no le molestasen por ningún motivo

Es que estas sorda, mocosa!- alguien sostuvo por el hombro a Azael que notoriamente estaba armando un gran lio, se volteo la vista para encontrarse a un guardia de seguridad- ahora qué?

Disculpe señor, la señora de Tanner se encuentra en una junta general, le pido que espere esta ya por finalizar en unos minutos- el africano termino tranquilizándose y camino hacia un sofá de espera, todos lo miraban asustados, y la chica recepcionista que anteriormente le había atendido estaba siendo regañada por el guardia, ella lo miro lamentándose sin embargo el africano no mostro algún rastro de lastima, aburrido de esperar casi 5 minutos decidió caminar hacia el elevador- señor Tanner?- pregunto un guardia

Esperare en su oficina- contesto para después entrar, llego a donde había dicho encontrándose con la secretaria- preciosa- llamo el hombre a una chica que tenía una camisa blanca, una falda negra ajustada, su medias y zapatillas, el cabello castaño suelto

Azael!- dijo feliz la chica corriendo hacia el africano a abrazarlo, el no se negó y más aun termino rodeando su cintura con sus brazos con fuerza para cargarla dar vueltas con ella que reía

Que ocurre aquí?- escucharon preguntar una voz molesta

XXXXXXXXXXXX fin de flash backXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por los pasos que provenían de afuera y terminaron deteniéndose en la puerta, unos cuantos golpes suaves en esta y la persona entro- disculpa Azael, quería preguntarte a que has venido hasta aquí?- pregunto al africano que aun seguía en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta

Si ya sabes porque preguntas?- contesto secamente

Me refiero a que no entiendo el porqué de tu visita a ella

Jack ella no es un buen partido para ti- el chico agacho la mirada

No decides a quien amar o si?

Jack que piensas de ella?

Pues, ella, ella es hermosa, inteligente, sociable, amable y buena persona, aun que creo que no muchos la consideran así

Saya no es una buena persona, solo es ingenua- el silencio reino por un buen rato hasta que Azael decidió terminar todo

Qué opinas de su familia?- la pregunta resonó y el afroamericano decidió darse la vuelta para mirar al sujeto presente, un chico más bajo que él, un joven alemán de ojos gris azulado que a diferencia del africano estos no eran peculiares, de cabello rubio cenizo y pudo notar como divagaba en su mente tratando de pensar en su respuesta

Son millonarios

Hablando moralmente

Tsubasa es un buen hombre, siempre antepone su trabajo como uno más de su empresa, es justo con las ganancias y pagas económicas correspondientes a cada empleado dependiendo a su puesto y dedicación, lo digo con seguridad pues él fue un socio mío en uno de mis proyectos, cuando queríamos hacer un comercial de publicidad en donde participo su hermano menor Souma, el es un buen actor dedicado a su trabajo y a veces hace espectáculos de caridad con la participación de algún actor o actriz, creo que este es muy amable con las personas, pero dudo ser de su agrado como un pretendiente de Saya

Vaya que tienen una opinión completamente diferente a la mía

Azael vine aquí a preguntarte el porqué visitaste a Saya, porque has tomado un vuelo de España hasta aquí?- el africano oji-azul se levanto de la cama y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el rubio

Vine aquí porque hable con la directora Velásquez, si fui al internado donde esta Steven y me informo que Scarlett hará un papeleo para que cuando sea mayor de edad viva aquí, con ustedes

Qué?, ahh si pensábamos decírtelo pero

Pero qué?, no se atrevieron?, no sabían cómo reaccionaría?, temían que me opusiera?, o acass

No!, nos lo prohibió Amber, dijo que ella misma hablaría contigo para que no hirmaras un gran jaleo- el africano solo le miro- ahora contéstame tu, Porque le has hecho una visita a Saya?

Estaba de camino para acá cuando me la encontré y cordialmente termine invitándola a cenar

Mientes!, dime la verdad

Esa es la verdad lo creas o no

Que me escondes, mira que hable con Saya y ella misma me confesó que el día de ayer en la mañana le llamaste pidiéndole que cenara contigo- tras notar el silencio el alemán le dedico una mirada enojado- que buscas con  
Saya

Absolutamente nada, no me interesa en lo más mínimo tener una relación con ella que valla mas allá de lo profesional- el rubio lo miro confundido- así que te pido de favor que olvides todo esto

Porque quieres que olvide esto, dime si no buscas algo con ella, entonces qué era eso tan urgente que debías tratar de un día para el otro?

Nada

No planeas hablar verdad

No lo entenderías nunca Jack

No soy idiota!

Nunca dije que lo fueras

Azael, esta conversación no tiene sentido si no cooperas, actuemos como personas adultas y civilizadas

Jack eres un buen chico, pero hay veces en las que es mejor no meterse en los asuntos de los demás- se acerco hacia la salida sin embargo el rubio se interpuso, colocándose entre él y la puerta

Ahhh!- soltó un grito- soy capaz de entenderte porque desconfías de mí

No!, porque tu no confías en mi, solo te pido que no le menciones nada de lo de hoy a Amber, ahora si me permites necesito salir

Que ocultas?!

Jack!- el oji-azul se acerco demasiado al alemán quedando de frente con él, y lo miro enojado provocando que el alemán solo agachara la mirada, el africano camino rodeando al rubio y termino saliendo de la habitación, camino hacia las escaleras donde vio a una chica acostada en un canapé rojo, ella tenía cabello rubio muy claro sin embargo a diferencia del otro chico no era color cenizo, el afroamericano termino bajando las escaleras y acercándose a la mujer

Ahora que sucedió?- pregunto ella mientras se sentaba en el canapé para mirar mejor al oji-azul

Pues Jack que ha venido a reclamarme por cenar con Saya

Tú que esperabas Azael, que le llegara y te premiara

Es mucho pedir?- pregunto dándole una pequeña sonrisa, alzando una ceja y acercándose a ella para sentarse a su lado y que por instinto ella volvió a acostarse terminando así recargando su espalda en el hombro del africano, que lo alzo para rodear el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de la chica, acomodándola en su pecho y recargando su quijada en la cabellera rubia de la chica

y porque cenaste con ella?

Para sacarle información

Informa…? Ahh ya entiendo sigues buscando pruebas de lo que hace el menor de los Ougami?

Sí, pero ahora he confirmado que no tengo la ayuda de Henrry, lo sigue defendiendo

Consideras que fue ese, ese Sotah, Souta, So, so

Jajaj Souma, se llama Souma no Souta

Ese mero, consideras que fue Souma quien salvo la vida del hijo de Henrry

Pero no por casualidad, estoy seguro que ese mocoso tiene algo que ver con ese incendio y así le hizo pensar a Henrry que era una buena persona, a demás es un maldito sin escrúpulos, se que tiene algo que ver con los problemas financieros que terminan teniendo algunas de las compañías que se reusaron a hacer tratos con su familia

Azael sabes que él es actor, y supuestamente ante toda publicidad no está interesado en la empresa de su familia, eso implica en los contratos, socio y de mas- la chica se volteo un poco a mirarle de frente

Si, por eso necesito de tu ayuda, necesito que te relaciones con él, que lo trates más de cerca

Que quieres que haga, un acoston pa' sacarle la sopa?- dijo la chica mientras en su lugar hacia un movimiento sensual con su cadera y se llevaba la mano a la nuca y la otra a sus labios

Jajaja quien te enseño ese espantoso vocabulario?- ambos reían a carcajadas

Ahh primero el vocabulario, a caso el bailecito es de lo más normal para ti, cerdo, que seguro vas a esos prostíbulos a saciar tu sed de pervertido, ya verás que le diré a mi primita

Tu como sabes que en esos lugares bailan así hee?

Qué?- pregunto ella sacando una leve sonrisa nerviosa

A que te he pillado, aquí la sucia eres tú- ambos volvieron a reir

Idiota, eso jamás se le dice a una dama

Eres una dama?- pregunto mirándola hacia los pechos- pero si estas mas plana que una plancha, pensé que eras un hombre- ella termino empujándolo con toda su fuerza provocándole una separación del canapé, el rápidamente llevo sus manos al suelo para no caer y ella aprovecho para aventarse a su pecho sosteniendo con las manos un cojín, el peso de ella encima fue como si tuviera encima una pluma, así que sin esfuerzo alguno se giro para terminar tirando al suelo a la rubia y el con las manos en el suelo a costados de la chica sin tocar el piro, empezó a burlarse- a demás de plana, gorda- recibió un pellizco en la mejilla derecha, que a diferencia de los golpes anteriores este si se lo dio con intención de lastimarlo

Eso sí, nunca se le debe decir a una chica tarado!

Pues uno que vive con una mujer como Amber es obvio que haga comparaciones con otras chicas- se levanto y después le tendió su mano a la chica, que acepto y ambos volvieron a sentarse en el canapé

Hay idiota comparas a humanas con Venus encarnada como Amber

Tal vez…

.

.

.

Que haces aquí?- escucho preguntar la voz elegante, imponente, fina, su tono arrogante sin duda jamás la abandonaría, se levanto de un salto del asiento, lo acomodo y notoriamente nerviosa se volteo a la chica, con torpeza dejo en el lugar en que estaba la estatua, llevo su mirada a su hermana

Her, hermana, h. hola- levanto y extendió su mano, saludo infantilmente- vine a, a…- su tartamudeo harto instantáneamente a la mayor

Te ha hecho una pregunta?, que haces aquí?-

Yo, ehh pues, eh, vine a verte- la mayor alzo una ceja

No me refería a eso, que haces aquí en mi despacho sin mi autorización?- hablo sin rodeos mirándola con superioridad, como habitualmente lo hacia

Lo siento hermana, pensé que…- con la mirada en el suelo, fue interrumpida por la mayor

Pues no pienses, a gente como tu les va mal hacerlo- se burlo caminando unos pasos hacia la chica- gente como tu es incapaz de romper la monotonía así que no te arriesgues pensando- llevo su mano a la estatua que antes sostenía la menor, y que ahora reposaba en el escritorio, levemente la movió dejándola tal y como estaba en un principio- y cometen errores tan obvios

Hee, errores…?- casi susurro, después trago saliva una inconfundible señal que alarmo a la mayor, que abrió los ojos zafiro con intriga

Toma asiento- ordeno la chica mayor, tardo en reaccionar la chica de ojos verde azulados pero al final termino caminando rápido rodeando el escritorio y sentándose en un sofá que estaba frente a este, mientras la mayor caminaba a la salida alzo la mano haciendo una señal aun en el umbral, la menor analizo la habitación desde su lugar, nada había cambiado, la habitación era blanca y con ventanas a los costados, sin embargo los vidrios oscuros (no negros hee) y las cortinas blancas opacas, con tonos grises y aun más oscuros seguidas de otras cortinas más gruesas rojas aterciopeladas, con tonalidad ligeramente oscura con texturas de flores no dejaban entrar mucha luz de por fuera, justo sentada en el lugar que estaba el escritorio parecía estar más grande, las estatuas se notaban muy detalladas lo que las hacía ver de una forma imponerte y escalofriante, los cuadros tras el escritorio apagados destrozaban cualquier rastro de vida en aquel lugar, en el escritorio reposaba una caja musical, al igual que una lámpara, unos cuantos libros, y también al lado derecho del despacho, justo a un costado de la ventana se hallaba la repisa o mejor dicho gran estante con libros de portadas oscuras, algunas hasta desgastada hacían de aquel lugar un poco desanimado, a lado izquierdo del sofá se encontraba un lobo gris disecado que tenía una postura amenazante y ni hablar de la cara, al lado derecho del sofá había una silla y más alejado se hallaba otros cuadros igual que el estante a un costado de la ventana contraria, atrás del sofá se hallaba una maceta con una planta, la mayor regreso junto a la menor, camino hasta atrás del escritorio, donde se hallaba una estantería con varias botellas de bebidas

No hay vino tinto aquí- susurro

Señorita Himemiya- saludo en el umbral de la puerta una mucama de cabello café oscuro casi negro, de estatura media (más pequeña que ambas chicas presentes) con unos ojos color café claro, de complexión adecuada para su edad, una mujer de aproximadamente 34 años, después de ser observada por la hermana menor decidió acercarse- les apetece algo de beber?- pregunto educadamente

Trae contigo un vino y un relajante, por favor- la mucama sintió y salió del despacho,

Que es un relajante?- le pregunto extrañada la menor

Un tequila, creo que lo necesitaras- hizo énfasis al evidente nerviosismo que tenía la menor cuando la mayor hablo de los errores

Ahh- susurro mientras agachaba la mirada

Qué ocurre?- pregunto sin titubeos

Señor padre me ha pedido avisarte sobre la cena familiar, se pospondrá para después, yo te informare

Motivo?- pregunto mirándole fijamente a los ojos lo que hizo temblar a la menor

Ehh, etto no, es, es que- la mirada tajante de la mayor le hizo tragar saliva una vez mas

Creí que el tartamudeo lo habías dejado ya muy atrás- comento con una sonrisa burlona

Lo aprendí de ti- la chica opto tener su postura habitual, esa que demostraba serenidad y obviamente nada temeraria, aunque los ojos zafiro de su hermana la desconcentraba su sonrisa siempre sarcástica y arrogante terminaba enfadándola, de alguna u otra manera debía, tenia y quería superar a la persona que tenía enfrente aun cuando sabia que podría ser imposible

Hay tantas cosas que tienes que aprender, y una de ellas es no imitar a los demás- aconsejo con un deje de erudita

Que dices?- se levando de repente del sofá, preguntando enfadada

Que debes callarte y no hacer preguntas estúpidas, siéntate de una vez- ordeno con tono arrogante- y deja de quitar mi valioso tiempo, habla

Señor padre dice que el señor Hanazono pide tu presencia en la ceremonia de inauguración de la casa hogar de Viedma en Argentina- señalo con su mano la caja que antes traía y que se encontraba al lado del escritorio- te envía una carta, la invitación oficial, también están el boleto de ida y vuelta, deberás asistir a tiempo para estar allí el día de mañana, dentro del sobre te manda una nota con indicaciones más detalladas, te dará la ubicación exacta de encuentro, estarás acompañada de nuestra hermana que también se reunirá allí y al finaliz...

Señoritas, ehh disculpen- miro la mucama con arrepentimiento a ambas chicas

Nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta?- pregunto la mayor mirándola con autocracia

Disculpe señorita Himemiya, pensé que querrían pronto las…

Piensa?- susurro-Calla!, deja todo y haz el favor de retirarte- ordeno rodando sus bellos ojos zafiro hacia arriba, para después posarlos en su hermana que miraba con lastima a la mucama, ambas la siguieron con la mirada, mientras una era pesada la otra era con pena

Que buen trato le das a las mucamas, ahora entiendo porque siempre que te visito encuentro a una diferente- dijo riendo para ganarse la mirada de unos zafiros con enojo, después la mayor se levanto, dio media vuelta y unos cuantos pasos, frente al estante saco una copa y un pequeño vaso, preparo la bebida para la menor y cerró la puerta del estante y claro dejando las botellas que la mucama en el estante bien acomodadas, llevo solo una encima del escritorio, termino sentándose otra vez

Ninguna tiene lo que busco- comento agregando tequila al vaso, después sirviendo vino tinto en una copa, luego

O ninguna es la que buscas?- pregunto con una sonrisa- ella si era eficaz- afirmo

Pienso lo mismo, entonces aquí está la invitación?- le paso un "caballito" a la menor

Y las fotos también- comento de la nada tomando por completo el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo

Fotos?- pregunto extendiendo su mano, pidiendo así el vaso, volvió a servir tequila y ahora solo- esta fuerte solo, aun que para los nervios sirve, así que fotos…

Si- quito de las manos de la mayor el vaso para también beber todo de un sorbo, la mayor rápido saco el sobre amarrillo que estaba en la caja, y saco las hojas que había dentro, su boleto y entonces encontró fotos de un accidente, la menor rápido acerco a ella misma la botella de tequila y sin pensarlo dos veces lleno ella misma su vaso

Souma…- susurro inaudiblemente- pero que han hecho?- pregunto alarmada soltando de un golpe las fotos que quedaron en el escritorio

Lo que nos pediste Chikane, acabar con ese bastardo moralmente- contesto ella tomando otro vaso de tequila- pediste que tuviera mala fama

NO LITERALMENTE!- se llevo las manos a la cabeza- NO!, no debía haber ningún rastro idiotas!, ninguna pista de que fue planeado!

Jamás especificaste- la mayor se levanto de golpe y llevo sus manos al cuello de la sudadera de la chica menor, sostuvo con gran fuerza y aun a pesar del escritorio separándoles, termino levantándola del suelo

QUE PRETEXTOS TAN ESTUPIDOS!- soltó un suspiro y termino empujando con sus manos a la menor, que no pudo mantener su equilibrio y cayó al suelo

Como podrían tener pista de que no fue un accidente sino planeado

Muy simple, es una carretera ¡angosta!

Y eso qué?

Idiota que era de día aun así hay farolas, el cruce de la avenida con la carretera es más que obvio, se separan los carriles para evitar estos accidentes y faltaba más en qué situación estaba el que provoco el accidente hee?

Que?

A caso el otro conductor huía de alguien?

No

Estaba pasado de copas?

Si, Ikuto y yo pensamos que eso serviría

Vale, quien era, como consiguieron que provocara el accidente?

Pues no fue difícil, es un desempleado de los Ougami, el mismo Souma lo despidió, no tenia familia, dinero, trabajo y acepto sin rodeos, solo le dimos un poco de tequila para que se armara de más valor

IDIOTAS!

Que?

Pues que harán investigaciones con autopsia notaran que no tomo demasiado, lo que llevaría a que ese tipo buscaba una venganza, entiendes una venganza, tendrán los datos que me has dado, aun cuando los autos hubiesen explotado podrían identificar el modelo del auto que era, es una camioneta Toyota, de donde la consiguió?

Ikuto la compro a un señor de la costa de Niigata, sin facturas ni nada porque creo era robada y probablemente ya lo habrán denunciado, así que no tenemos nada que ver

Ikuto dejo que ese sujeto lo viera?

No, incluso iba maquillado, con lentillas de color y ese tipo de cosas- la mayor llevo la vista hacia las fotografías

Hay testigos del accidente?, porque en esta foto no se nota mucho?

Pues testigos del accidente unas cuantas personas, pero también saben que el tipo iba tomado, porque tenía un montón de latas de alcohol dentro de la camioneta

Pero estaban distraídos

Según mi amiga si

Amiga?, quien tomo las fotos?

Qué?, ahh una amiga mía que me debía un favor, iba de turista con su novio, así aparentaba tomarle fotos a él en lugar de al accidente, y se las dio a un doctor, al que contactaron Fukko y Subaru para realizar la tarea de afirmar que Souma no tenia salvación así que no pueden culparnos a nosotros, no era extraño saber que los Himemiya y los Ougami no se llevaban, pero tampoco son la única familia que no se lleva bien, así que en ese aspecto público no salimos muy afectados

Un doctor?, quien es?

Un hombre que nos debe favores, realizo abortos cuando era ilegal y no solo eso también creemos que ha participado en el tráfico de órganos de menores que fallecieron por causas inexplicables, o eso suponemos y al parecer como reacciono ante nuestras suposiciones es obvio que no es inocente- la chica agacho la mirada, Chikane?

Qué?

Involucrados…

Que dices Chiriko?- pregunto la oji-zafiro extrañada, entonces un poco intrigada miro rápido las fotografías y entonces noto en una de ellas como el automóvil estaba volcado que terminaba un poco levantado de la parte de enfrente, o sea de la punta del cofre, terminando así evidentemente todo el peso del lado de la cajuela que estaba destrozada

Estaba acompañado, la chica que iba atrás no soporto el peso, seguramente su cuerpo se destrozo

Que paso con él?, solo iba esa chica?

El ahora está en coma

Chiriko!, que se supone que pensaste, un pequeño accidente que me diera tiempo de acabarlo hablando de prestigio y economía

Dijiste que debía tener un accidente donde todos notaran su falta de precaución y responsabilidad, donde acabáramos con el por completo, que ya no pudiera hacerse cargo de la herencia

No un error, en sus negocios, en sus tratos, en sus actos en lo que fuera para hacerle quedar mal públicamente, ya después nos encargaríamos de planear un final perfecto, sin pistas, sin testigos, sin cómplices, sin victimas

También iba otra chica, que ha perdido la movilidad en las piernas, peor esta consiente

Qué?- se coloco pálida

Si yo también sentí lo que le paso

Consiente?- pregunto mirando hacia el suelo- necesito que hables con ella, que averigües si vio algo

No será necesario el doctor que recibió las fotos pro parte de mi amiga es el mismo que atiende a Souma y a esa chica, el nos informara de todo detalladamente.

.

.

.

Tal vez…

Tal vez?- pregunto la chica mientras el afroamericano hacia memoria

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXflash backXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que ocurre aquí?- escucharon preguntar una voz molesta

Amor- saludo con una sonrisa el africano, acercándose a la inglesa de ojos verdes, de cabello rubio dorado oscuro, parecía una mezcla entre rubio y castaño, la chica a pesar de trabajar a cada rato sin descanso se veía joven y hermosa, como siempre, era una chica de complexión delgada pero evidentemente nada atlética, tenía un traje femenino al igual que el africano elegante, tenias sus anteojos y el cabello amarrado, según todas las personas la hacían ver profesional, interesante y hermosa

No me avisaste que vendrías, porque?, sucede algo?-pregunto con preocupación la chica

Oye enana, creo que dejo a la parejita feliz no?- dijo la castaña saliendo de la oficina, el africano miro con una sonrisa de lado a lado a la rubia que le miro extrañada

Creí que te habías enojado con Rebecca

Es mi asistente personal antes que mi amiga, a demás no le cuestiono que le guste mi marido, que es un hombre encantador, apuesto, fuerte, varonil, caballeroso, divert

Para- el africano se acerco a ella- que puedo enamorarme de una bella mujer que miente

No miento

Entonces porque te has casado conmigo?

Azael ya sabes porque

Si no sientes nada por mi puedes pedir el divorcio

Azael...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXfin de flash backXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si no fuera por su mayor defecto es la empatía que siempre tiene con todos

* * *

**Hola a todos!, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar peor en serio que la flojera y falta de inspiración son tremendas, como ya inicie vacaciones casi no tengo mucho tiempo porque me quitan la computadora y no tengo mucho tiempo, jeje **

**disculpen por el cap, exagere mucho, me pase de las pags que habitualmente escribo en cada cap **

**por favor si tienen dudas, criticas, sugerencias o peticiones pueden hacérmelas saber dejando un review o un mensaje **

**contestare ahora los reviws vale**

**Aline, jejeje perdona por tardar en actualizar, y a mas caps como el anterior te refieres ha, extensos?, por que si es asi espero no haberte fallado, créeme que tratare de hacer tiempo para actualizar el próximo cap y jeje haber tal vez con lo que dije del doctor ya no aceptes tanto por su salvación, ya veremos como se sitúan las cosas haber si la familia se salva muajajjaj y eso de la serie jajaj estuvo bueno creí que era una sugerencia de tu creatividad pero venga que eso suele suceder, espero haber contestado algunas dudas (no sheto mi corazón lleno de pura maldad quiere haber sembrado mas dudas en tu cabecita ñacañaca), espero el cap te haya agradado, perdón por no actualizar pronto, te agradezco que sigas mi historia y no sabes cuanto me alegra que te agrada mi historia, gracias por dejar tu review**

**Garden18, espero no haber terminado esa conexión de la emoción con la secuencia de los caps, que me sentiré fatal, espero también sea de tu agrado este cap y si espero yo también pronto ver muerto a Souma, digo digo, ehh y lamento no haber concedido hoy tu petición, créeme que pronto pasara y espero que no te moleste mucho esperar un poco mas, te mando saludos a la distancia, no sabes cuanto me animan esas palabras para continuar la historia, gracias por seguir la historia y dejar tu review, espero pronto leernos y que te haya agradado este cap**

**karlaestrada, hola hola aquí esta el fic, jeje perdón por la tardanza espero este cap también termine robando tu atención y siendo de tu agrado, y muajjaja esa Chi... que gusta de una pelirroja no es la que pensabas hee, que MI Chikane me es fiel jajaja(bueno tan solo hasta que aparezca Hime) y woww no sabes cuanto me emociona que seas TU quien deja un review a mi historia, o sea TU, y si estudiare un poco mas de lo habitual, porque tener tiempo libre para escribir y leer jeje. y si jejej soy malota, como me agrada hacer sufrir a Hime, porque ne el anime hizo sufrir a mi Chikane, pero bueno, pronto se topara con Chikane y su dolor sera poco a su felicidad, jeje o eso espero o.O y nel pastel que Hime sufra un poco mas no?, muajaj no shetto :) y QUE?! mi hsitoria en las favoritas de KARLAESTRADA, WAAW! que si me das sorpresas así créeme que mi madre me lanza el zapato en la cara para que me calme, jeje espero el cap te agrade, gracias por seguir mi historia :)**

**bueno quiero agradecer ahora a todos los que siguen la historia y esperan a que actualice, perdonen por tardar tanto y por lo extenso del cap, disculpen si dejo dudas o hay faltas de ortografía y sobre el titulo del cap, sinceramente no se me ocurría nada, me la pase pensando mas en el titulo que en escribir el cap jeje, bueno hasta la próxima **


	5. Rezar a los dioses

Rezar a los dioses

Si?- pregunto la mayor empezando una conversación, entonces salió seguida de la mucama, ambos hermanos se miraron nuevamente

Crees que le digan a Chikane?

No lo sé, pero sigo pensando que mejor se enterase ya, Ikuto es un idiota y sus planes me parecen estúpidos

A mí también, creo que hubiera sido mejor que los asaltaran, y una bala perdida acabara con Suma no lo crees?

Si y no tendríamos que cargar con esos tipos- sonó el celular de la castaña quien miro el numero y sonrió

Ya lo tenemos- dijo mirando a su medio hermano que arqueo una ceja- doctor!, pero que alegría escucharle de nuevo, que?, no, no y no puedo hacer eso, el tiempo ha terminado, una oportunidad?, discúlpeme pero lamentablemente no podrá ser posible, mm, está usted seguro?, pues entonces inicie, ya sabe lo que debe hacer, tiene hasta hoy a las 8 de la noche- colgó la llamada sonriéndole a su hermano

Que sucede

Ha cambiado de opinión, y ha aceptado acabar con Souma- ambos sonrieron y Subaru saco su móvil

Mandare el mensaje a Ikuto- "problema resuelto"

.

.

.

DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS

Una rubia estaba siendo alimentada por una enfermera

Emma, gracias- la enfermera negó

Es mi deber, sabes?, creo que no te gustan los puerros, solo haces muecas

Te gusta la cebolla

No

Y el ajo

Tampoco

Entonces!, como quieres que a mí me guste esa cosa?- ambas rieron

Llamaron al teléfono de la habitación y la enfermera se levanto a contestar- Si?, si, claro ahora mismo- colgó y volteo a ver a la rubia- ha venido una familiar del joven, en seguida regreso Himeko

La enfermera salió y empezó a caminar donde se topo al doctor que atendió a Himeko saliendo de la oficina de juntas- doctor- saludo mientras el miraba su reloj un poco inquieto- doctor?

Ahh, hola Emma, hoy la junta general sí que estuvo extensa

Jajaja vaya se está quejando?

No para nada- la enfermera empezó a caminar

Bueno doctor lo dejo ya, que tengo que recibir y guiar a familiares

Familiares?- pregunto extrañado

Si, del joven que tiene un coma- él se torno pálido

Ahh, ya veo, entonces vaya- la enfermera desapareció de la vista del doctor que con demasiado nerviosismo se apresuro a la habitación del chico

Doctor, doctor Hitch?- él se detuvo y volteo a ver al joven enfermero

Que sucede?

Le llama el director, dice que quiere hoy mismo su presentación- el doctor soltó un suspiro- se encuentra bien?

Si, ahora mismo voy- el joven le miro de frente- si?

Qué?

Se te ofrece algo?

Ah no disculpe doctor- el chico se dio la vuelta y se siguió, el doctor se volvió a encaminar a la habitación que estaba de frente, empezó a girar el picaporte

Doctor?- el volteo impresionado a ver a una mujer de tez morena- el director me ha dicho que me hare cargo de este paciente, espero no le incomode, pero según los avisos han venido a por él, para llevarlo a otro hospital y yo realizare el papeleo, así que no tiene de que preocuparse- el doctor solo le miro con un poco de enfado

No, no tiene de que preocuparse, entiendo, bueno con su permiso- se fue directo a su oficina- MALDICION!- soltó un grito aventado las cosas que estaban en su escritorio, entonces vio unos documentos- el director..- levanto unas hojas y las engrapo, se encamino hacia la oficina del director, y entonces se topo con la vista a Emma y a una mujer de casi unos 20 o 22 años de cabello negro-azulado corto, entro a la oficina del director después de haber dado unos toques a la puerta

Director Kent aquí están los documentos- el señor de unos 50 años, portaba un traje de vestir negro, unos anteojos, y su cabellera no tan abundante le hacía ver un poco gracioso

Necesito el documento digital, lo tiene?- el afirmo- ahora mismo?

No, están en mi oficina permítame

Adelante- escucho como marcaba un número- Rin, me han avisado en recepción que el familiar de tu paciente ya ha llegado, verán a la señorita que le acompañaba, así que ve a recibirles- el doctor salió lento y termino de escuchar todo, se encamino por otros pasillos para llegar a la dicha habitación de Oogami Souma, entro notando que no estaba la doctora

Souma, Oogami Souma- llamo acercándose a él- has causado mucho alboroto no crees?, esa chica me dio lastima, creo que no tienes suerte- llevo sus manos a una almohada- pero tranquilo se acabara- escucho el pitido constante de alarmas de los aparatos que monitorean los signos vitales del paciente, se acerco a él, llevo la almohada a su rostro y dejo caer un poco de peso, los sonidos del monitoreado ya no eran tan constantes y cortos, hasta que dejo de escucharse

Doctor Hitch?, necesito ayuda!- el presiono aun más fuerte, sabía que faltaba poco para acabar, entonces sintió como le empujaban

Varios enfermeros que acababan de llegar estaba alrededor del paciente, uno corrió a llamar a un doctor en alta-voz, la doctora acerco al "regresa-vida (A.E.D)", algunos enfermeros sacaron al doctor de allí

_por otro lado_

Señorita Oogami, su hermano llego aquí hace unos días, un doctor le atiende, sabe, el sufrió un accidente automovilístico- ella le miro a los ojos

Pero como está el?- la enfermera suspiro

Vera, el doctor diagnostico que se encontraba en un coma, dice que podría ser ligero, porque no sufrió grandes daños a comparación de sus acompañantes

Acompañantes?

Si, vera una de las mujeres que lo acompañaba fue quien me dio su número y así pude comunicarme con usted

Tenía mi numero?- pregunto para sí y luego susurro un "Himeko"- como esta ella?

Pues me gustaría decir que bien, pero ella salió muy afectada en el accidente- se coloco intrigada

Que es lo que tiene?

En el accidente, el auto se volcó y dejo caer un poco de peso en sus piernas- la chica se torno un poco preocupada

Podría verle primero a ella?- la enfermera asintió y llegaron a una habitación, entraron y vieron a la rubia con la mirada perdida en su vaso de agua- Himeko?- la rubia volteo y le miro- reconocería tus ojos en cualquier lugar- comento acercándose- estas bien?- ella asintió, la peli-azul llevo su vista a la enfermera

Hola Saya- por fin hablo la rubia

Han llamado a sus familiares?- pregunto y la enfermera agacho la mirada- que sucede?- pregunto

Director, la familiar del paciente Souma está aquí en la habitación de la paciente involucrada, ha dicho que después de aquí pasara a ver a su familiar- colgó y ambas chicas le miraron- debía informar

Saya, solo tengo a Souma- contesto la rubia, la enfermera se acerco al teléfono

No Himeko, yo también soy tu familia- la rubia la miro impresionada y entonces su ojos se colocaron cristalinos- estoy aquí por Souma y por ti, y no me iré sola- la chica solo soltó el aire que contenía, la chica llevo sus manos al rostro de la rubia

Saya..- pronuncio ya con lagrimas en los ojos, la chica termino abrazando a la menor que empezó a caer en llanto, una mujer con bata entro a la habitación, la enfermera le hizo una señas y después salió

Himeko, debes de ser fuerte- decía palabras de aliento acariciando el cabello de la chica, después de un rato escucharon en alta-voz

Doctor Hirako, urgente en la habitación 211, repito doctor Hirako, urgente en habitación 211 llamo a la chica con cautela

La habitación 211 es de su hermano- la chica miro seria a la chica

La del altavoz?, porque no me lo dijo antes?- pregunto preocupada

No, Souma- dijo la menor mirando a Saya- Que habitación es esa?

Bueno donde esta?-pregunto ahora Saya

Sigame

En seguida vuelvo Himeko, te avisare de lo que pasa- la chica afrimo con preocupación, miedo y dolor en su mirada, la enfermera se encamino hacia la dicha habitación donde pregunto a un enfermero por el paciente

Están usando el D. E. A.

Qué es eso?- pregunto al chica

DEA o EAD, es el Desfibrilador Externo Automático

Desfi?, es el electroshock?!

Si electro-cardioversión- contesto el enfermero

Eso no es para, para establecer el ritmo cardiaco?

Para restablecer

O sea?

Al paciente le ha dado un paro cardiaco

Más bien paro cardio-respiratorio – fue la corrección del enfermero dejando intrigada a la enfermera

Explíquense por favor- pidió la chica

El PCR es la detención de respiración y latidos del corazón, puede ocurrir por efectos de fármaco, ahogamiento de inmersión o hiperventilación, o por asfixia esfuerzo físico

O sea, que a Souma se le dificulto respirar

Puede ser, no lo sabemos aun, tenemos que esperar a que los doctores salgan y nos informen ellos

.

.

.

No será necesario el doctor que recibió las fotos por parte de mi amiga es el mismo que atiende a Souma y a esa chica, el nos informara de todo detalladamente- la chica saco su móvil y coloco música

Novena sinfonía de Beethoven, Op. 125- Informo la chica-aun sigue sin gustarte la música clásica?

Prefiero a Queen, a The Rolling Stones, hasta The Ramones- la mayor sonrió

Igual que la abuela- el silencio se hizo presente por un buen rato, la mayor cerró los ojos y la oji-verde solo le miraba intrigada, hasta que un toque a la puerta le hizo abrir los ojos y regresar a la realidad, detuvo la música- adelante

Señorita- dijo la mucama que anteriormente había interrumpido- le busca un joven llamado Heffernan

Que pase a la sala, ahora mismo voy- la chica le hizo caso y salió- ven, es un viejo amigo y compañero de trabajo vendría bien que lo conocieras haber si te vuelves hetero- ambas empezaron a reír, salieron y se encontraron en la sala a un joven alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel casi ámbar, era apuesto, y robusto, un poco de barba adornaba su rostro haciéndole ver un joven con toque profesional

Richard- saludo ella acercándose a él y dándole un saludo de beso- déjame presentar a Chiriko Himemiya

Es tu hermana?- pregunto el sonriéndole con galantería a la chica

Si, una de mis hermanas- el saludo de mano a la chica mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojo por tal acto- bueno y que haces aquí?- pregunto sentándose en el sofá, seguida de ambos, comenzaron una plática y así se pasaron por un buen rato hasta que se escucho una canción de inicio llamada under pressure y la menor saco su móvil, y contesto

Si?, fue la pregunta mientras se levantaba- porque no llamaste antes, cierto, no me acorde de avisarte, si estoy con ella con quien más si no?, vale, entiendo, adiós- colgó la llamada y miro a su hermana

Richard, perdona que te pida esto, pero me temo que saldremos y no podremos atenderte, te parece si quedamos otro día- el chico acepto sin dudar, y una vez que se fue la chicas caminaron hacia el despacho- que sucede?

Ikuto me ha mandado un mensaje explicándome la situación, veras los chicos le pidieron que acabara con Souma ya que estaba internado en su hospital peor él se negó, por que como según la esposa del ya había sufrido demasiado quedando paralitica

Qué?

Si, o eso parece, que no puede caminar

No, como que su esposa

Si lo sé, lo tenía bien callado, el caso es que los chicos amenazaron al doctor con su familia y entonces el cambio de opinión

NO!, no eso no puede ser

Qué?, por qué?

Porque está casado

En serio tienes lastima de la chica

NO IDIOTA!, a ver si muere el esposo, quien se queda con todo, los hermanos o la viuda?, eso no puede ser, llámales para que el doctor no haga una estupidez

Apenas los chicos recibieron un mensaje del doctor asegurando que el trabajo estaba hecho y hasta ahora Ikuto me dijo eso

QUE?!, en serio que son unos idiotas, nada mas estoy fuera y las estupideces que hacen, más vale que le recen a sus dioses, a Alah, a Visnú, Brhamá a Jehová, a Shiva o hasta a Isthar pero Souma no debe morir!

Lo siento, pero jamás nos lo dijiste y no tengo dios a que rezarle

Porque no sabía que estaba casado, idiota

No me llames así porque la única idiota aquí eres tú, por no decirnos de que se trataba tu plan

No había plan, no tenía nada aun, porque no planeaba hacer las cosas aun, solo se los comente y les dije que necesitaría un poco de su complicidad para que me cubrieran en todo momento imbécil, jamás tendrás cerebro o que Chiriko?!- la chica enfadada ya sin soportarlo más cerro fuertemente su mano y su puño lo llevo al rostro de la chica quien con la palma de su mano detuvo su mano- no me digas que te has enfadado?, si no quieres que te diga idiota, deja de ser una idiota- la menor trato de golpearle con su otra mano peor con brusquedad termino siendo empujada, la mayor levanto la mano amenazante provocando que la oji-verde cerrara loa ojos por instinto, bajo su mano y soltó una leve risita de burla- escúchame bien Chiriko, tienes que esforzarte más del doble que ahora, para tocarme, para darme tan siquiera un solo golpe- la oji-verde miro con enojo pero impotencia a la chica

Porque nos tratas a todos así?

Se lo merecen, si tuvieran cerebro como Miyuki no les molestaría en lo absoluto

.

.

.

Oye Azael, porque buscas comprobar de los malos pasos de ese So, So, Sotah

Souma y porque él solo busca hacerle mal a las personas

A que te refieres, seguro que lo has tratado bien?

Si, le he tratado desde antes, el era un buen chico o eso pensé, pero ahora sé que se deja llevar por las críticas, juzga, discrimina, es engreído y no solo eso es un cobarde

Vaya que es lo que te hizo

No, no puedo decírtelo

Qué?, porque no, si yo te ayudare a sacarle la información que quieres

Es un mujeriego

Y eso qué?

Se ha metido con Mónica

QUE?!- se levanto de un golpe y su mirada se mostro enojada

Y al parecer es casado- la chica apretó su mandíbula y cerro fuerte sus puños- necesitamos demostrar que el es un maldito

A ver espérate, Mónica sabe que él es casado?

No creo, habrá pensado que es un chisme y seguro que él se aprovecho

Ese mal nacido!, donde vive?, dímelo

Que piensas hacer

Hacerle entender que nadie se mete con MI Mónica, MI HERMANITA ES SAGRADA- se encamino a la salida y el africano le siguió

Espera, necesitamos probar que

SI ya lo sé, que no es un angelito, pero crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, ese imbécil toco a mi hermanita, no lo entiendes?, como es que estas tan tranquilo si por ella te conozco

Claro que no estoy tranquilo, por eso es que cene con Saya, por eso es que quiero alejar a Jack de esa familia, por eso es que estaba tan extraño en la mañana, por eso estoy aquí, hablando contigo porque necesito tu ayuda

Azael!- la chica llevo sus manos al cuello de la camisa del africano y lo atrajo hacia ella- se Taekwondo y Krav maga, y de que lo mato lo MATO!- empujo al chico y abrió la puerta de su deportivo rojo

A donde planeas ir?

No es obvio, a su casa, a la de su hermana o con el mismo señor Oogami, resolver este problema y no precisamente con palabras- la chica encendió su automóvil

Scarlet, tengo un plan- la chica volteo a mirarlo

El es un maldito aprovechado, se mete con cualquier chica, y quiero que seas el señuelo

Explícate

Henrry es oficial de policía, si yo consigo micrófonos y hasta cámaras diminutas que el guarda podemos hacer que ese mocoso caiga

Sota es un idiota

Souma es un imbécil de primera- la chica soltó un fuerte golpe al volante

Y esta ira que tengo?, mi hermana es lo mas sagrado para mi Azael, que hago?

Podrás vengarte todo lo que quieras una vez que lo hagamos caer

Ese maldito mocoso ya no podrá salir en T.V.- la chica salió de su automóvil y soltó un largo suspiro – que le sacaste a su hermana

Saya no sabe donde esta, pero él le había dicho que pronto la visitaría, supuestamente que en unos días estaría aquí viéndole

Investigare sobre él en el internet, seguro le invitaron para una participación en algún programa

Saya me dijo que iba a participar en una serie de T.V lanzada con antena003, seguro que si vas encuentras datos de él, o de donde esta

Vale Azael, mientras creo deberías regresar y pedirle a MAber que pregunte por el

Que dices?- el chico sostuvo la mano de la chica antes de que volviera a subir a su auto

Azael, ella tiene mayor contacto que tu, que Jack, que Mónica y yo juntos, la necesitamos para atrapar a ese imbécil

Me pedirá motivos

Pues dáselos

Ella se volverá loca si sabe lo de Monica

No seas tonto Azael, obviamente no le puedes decir la verdad, porque ella repudiaría públicamente a toda la familia Oogami, y no queremos que sepan que nosotros le hicimos caer

Me parece bien tu idea, pero que le digo a Amber

Eso es asunto tuyo- la chica arranco a vuelo veloz directo hacia la compañía de medios de comunicación antena 003

.

.

.

Esperaron solo un poco hasta que salió un doctor- Doctor Hirako, ella es la señorita Ougami, hermana del paciente- informo la enfermera

Haa, señorita, felicidades tiene un hermano de fierro, a un iro man- la chica sonrió ante el comentario- estaba así por morir, pero Dios es tan generoso que lo ha dejado aquí con nosotros

Podría pasar a verlo?- pregunto la chica con tranquilidad

Me temo que no, los enfermeros aun le cuidan, peor pronto podrá verlo

Quiero trasladarlo al hospital central de Tokio, será posible

Ahora no, pero deje pasar unas horas, que le suministremos sueros y este mas estable, no será mucho, supongo que en unas horas estará en mejor estado- la chica agradeció y se despidió, camino junto a la enfermera hasta la habitación 236, la de la rubia

Himeko, todo está bien- contesto la chica con tranquilidad y la rubia soltó un leve suspiro y sus labios dieron una linda forma a su sonrisa- pronto nos trasladaremos, espero que seas máximo dos días más la espera para poder partir, nuestro médicos personales y algunos que contactemos se harán cargo del trámite, traslado y cuidado de Souma en Tokio, y tu vendrás conmigo a Singapur te parece?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa animando a la chica

Gracias Saya, no sabía qué hacer cuando me dieran de alta, seguro me llevarían a un asilo o algo así

Jajaja, mientras los Oogami sigamos de pie, estaremos unidos y no tiendras que preocuparte, porque tu ahora eres una Oogami entiendes?- lka chica sintió con un poco de inquietud, pero demasiada alegría, saber que Saya la hermana de el amor de su vida la consideraba parte de su familia la alegraba, pero saber que habían mas Oogami la inquietaba, conocería a su suegra?, a sus demás hermanos políticos?, serian igual que Saya?, ella esperaba que tan solo fueran tan lindos y considerados como la chica que tenía enfrente, porque el medio de saber que no le acepten, de que se opusieran a Saya la invadía aun mas que la tristeza de no ser aceptada

.

.

.

Maldición- susurro la chica de cabello negro azulado mirando al suelo- Souma, tienes que soportar, tienes que vivir- dijo para sí con un poco de inquietud

Qué esperas Chiriko, manda un mensaje ahora mismo- la chica nerviosamente empezó a escribir

Ahh, si yo re, regreso o te llamo para informarte?

No, no regresaras ni me llamaras- la chica empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

Qué?

Iré contigo- la chica de ojos azules quedo estupefacta, la mayor se coloco una sudadera negra con gorro, unas gafas- resale a Shiva o a Seuz, o si te apetece a Quetzalcóatl para que no le pase nada a Souma- la chica con el ceño levemente fruncido salió de la casa, seguida de la mayor, subieron al su automóvil y condujo hasta el aeropuerto donde tomaron el primer vuelo hacia su destino , no tardaron mucho en llegar aun que la impaciencia de la menor le hizo sentir que no pasaban las horas rápidamente, una vez llego al lugar y salió del aeropuerto mando un mensaje a su hermano Ikuto y a sus medios hermanos Subaru y Fukko diciendo "en mi apartamento, ahora", ellas llegaron al lugar, y la menor con mucha desesperación, a cada paso sintió perder su tiempo

Chiriko?- escucho una hermosa voz y volteo, encontrándose con la peli-roja que miraba intrigada- que te pasa?- se acerco sin dudarlo

Nada, luego nos vemos Nataly

NATASHA!- la oji verde comenzó a reír, la peli-roja miro a la chica que estaba al lado de la oji-verde y la miro con desconfianza

Está bien, ya me tengo que ir, adiós

Vale, te hablo y ni si quiera me quieres hablar

No es eso, es solo que no tengo tiempo

Vale vete ya

Natahsa?- la peli-roja solo la miro con el ceño fruncido- que te vayas- la chica de cabello azulado se acerco a la chica y le beso la mejilla, sin más camino rápido a su apartamento dejando a una sonrojada Natasha

.

.

.

Una castaña estaba en el sofá tomando una taza de te

No piensas ir a la escuela o es que ya te dieron de baja?

Hay nana no digas esas cosas, veras hoy solo tenía tres clases, pero esas ya las tengo aprobadas así que decidí no ir

Vaya que fácil se toman la vida hoy los Himemiya

A que te refieres?

Sabes?, tu hermana mayor sierpe fue responsable y trabajaba

Eso es porque estábamos en bancarrota y si Chikane no trabajaba quedarían debiendo mucho dinero

Sí, pero ella es carismática, persuasiva y muy inteligente

Hay Nana deja de idolatrarla, pareces enamorada

Eso!, hablando del amor, eso es lo único que salió mal en tu hermana, ser una desviada

MI HERMANA NO ES UNA DESVIADA!- grito la chica levantándose del sofá- Fukko cálmate

Como me calmo si mi hermana que estuvo suplicándole a mi padre a que no te despidieran cuando teníamos problemas económicos y tu solo te la pasas hablando de su sexualidad, ella dejo en claro que tenía una crisis de identidad sexual, entiendes una CRISIS!, puede ser gay, hetero o bisexual

Eso no lo sabemos

Como te atreves- se acerco la chica amenazante

FUKKO!- volteo a ver a su hermano mayor

Has escuchado lo que a dicho de Chikane?

Si

Y te quedaras de brazos cruzados, Nana siempre es cobarde y solo habla mal de Chikane frente a Miharu, a Subaru o frente a mí, es un mal agradecido

No le hables así

Pero…

Escúchame Fukko, tal vez no sea la prima perfecta, pero Chikane ha decidido que se quede por algo no lo crees

Habla mal de nuestra hermana, de Chikane!- la chica estaba más que enfadada y es que si hay algo que caracteriza a todos los Himemiya es que siempre se apoyan y defienden entre sí- tienes que hacer algo Ikuto

Nana por favor evita hablar así de Chikane frente a Fukko te parece?- la chica asintió

-DESPUÉS DE UNAS HORAS-

Subaru, tienes que venir?- la chica se coloco roja del enojo- necesitamos hablar de, ahh pues que te espere, puedes verle después, es sobre Chiriko- el peli-azul le arrebato el teléfono de las manos a la castaña

Subaru, Chiriko fue a ver a nuestra hermana mayor, y tiene que decirnos algo, así que te veremos en su apartamento, lo antes posible- sin esperar respuesta alguna colgó y los dos hermanos se encaminaron a dicho lugar, llegaron al edifico donde la castaña miro con un poco de sorpresa y por sobre todo aversión, llegaron hasta dicho piso donde la chica les dejo entrar

Fui a la casa de Chikane

Y qué pasa?- pregunto Ikuto

Tiene un mensaje para ti, no te metas en lo que no cabes, y que no vuelvas a darles órdenes a los chicos- el chico agacho la mirada cuando toco el timbre de la puerta, la chica dio paso a su medio hermano peli-plateado

Ya estoy aquí, así que a hablar- comento y la mayor los miro un poco preocupados

Chikane se ha enfadado

Ahora que hiciste?- pregunto el menor arrogante

Que hemos hecho, mira, primero que nada quería que solo le diéramos un susto a Souma

Qué?, no ella me dijo a mí que lo acabaría

Públicamente

NO!, ella, dijo que

Se lo que dijo!, yo también la escuche Ikuto, pero no le entendimos

Para Chikane es más dolorosa una humillación que una herida, ahora lo se

Explícate, que ha pasado?- pregunto ya fastidiado el menor

Llamen al doctor Hitch

Porque?- pregunto Fukko sacando su móvil y marcando el numero- que le diré?- pregunto

Souma no puede morir- dijo una chica con gafas puestas y todos voltearon a verle, una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro de la castaña que corrió a abrazar a la chica

Chikane!- se colgó de su cuello y después el abrazo, un peli-plateado la imito y ambos chicos la abrazaron, a pesar de que eran altos y más el chico, miraban hacia arriba a la mayor, sin embargo al ver el semblante serio y sin demostrar aun que sea una leve sonrisa fingida como habitualmente lo hacía decidieron separarse de ella un poco cabizbajos

Pero si el doctor ya realizo su truco de magia- susurro el peli-azul con un poco de preocupación y enfado en su mirada

NO!, Ikuto no nos conviene que Souma muera-todos quedaron atónicos ante la respuesta

Porque dices eso Chiriko?- pregunto el peli-plateado

Porque Suma está casado- contestaste seria la mayor y como siempre sin demostrar preocupación en su voz, todos llevaron su vista a ella totalmente estupefactos a excepción de una castaña

Si ya lo sé, me lo confirmo el doctor y envié el mensaje a Chiriko y que con eso

FUKKO!- gritaron ambos chicos enojados

Porque no me lo dijiste?- Subaru estaba enfadado

Te lo dije, pero como habitualmente lo haces me ignoraste

Haber Fukko, que está casado

Si Souma muere y nosotros convivimos con su esposa y convencerle de que podemos ayudarles- contesto la menor pues eso es lo que ella tenía en mente

Yo no planeo convivir con esa mujer- la mayor dijo con un poco de asco

Fukko, Chikane quiere que los Oogami le besen los pies y le supliquen porque los ayude económicamente cuando estén en quiebra, eso ya lo saben no?- todos asintieron- a cambio Chikane seria la dueña mayoritaria del novato imperio Oogami, ya que Tsuabsa se ha desligado de ellos, Saya y Souma serian los que deberían hacerse cargo ahora, pero Saya apenas entro en este mundo, así que una vez que acabáramos con Souma, se cumpliría una de las tantas ambiciones de nuestra hermana

Lo siento

Pero, tal vez tengamos suerte,

Es una buena idea la de Fukko, pero y si la chica sabe de contabilidad, de publicidad- comento la oji verde y escucharon una carcajada por parte de la mayor

Por favor alguien que se fije en Souma para casarle solo puede ser idiota o ignorante

Si Saya se nos adelanta?- comento el peli-azul

Como está la situación con el doctor?

Chikane, Ikuto nos dijo que querías que acabáramos con Souma así que le pedimos al doctor que una vez que Souma estuviera allí lo hiciera ver la luz- dijo el peli-plateado

Y lo convencimos de hacerlo, peor según el al ver tan devastada a su esposa se arrepintió, así que lo amenazamos con su familia para que lo hiciera, ha aceptado

Perfecto- susurro la chica de gafas, todos miraron extrañados- mira Fukko, lo llamaras, y le dirás que se despida de su familia telepáticamente, porque acabaremos con ellos

Pero no lo haremos o sí?- pregunto un peli-azul con duda en su mirada

Claro que si- todos, sin excepción alguna miraron con sorpresa a la mayor, sabía que su hermana mayor era cruel, humillaba y destruía a cuanto podía, pero saber con certeza de lo que era capaz era muy distinto- pero no a toda su familia, tal vez solo a uno de sus hijos, lo dejan vivo, entienden?- todos afirmaron- es probable que el tipo sea de eso que se desquitan, y decida que no matara a Souma para vengarse

Y si al contrario nos obedece

No, o es de ese tipo de persona, porque ha sentido lastima por la mujer de Souma, no es decidido ni justo, bueno llama- la menor obedeció

Doctor- le saludaron al otro lado- y como está allá usted?- la chica sonrió- y como resulto?, umm ya entiendo, bueno créame que lo siento, yo también extrañare a Carl- la chica estaba por colgar cuando escucho un grito de NO!, por la bocina- doctor usted sabe que necesitamos despedirnos de Souma, pero no ha hecho algo para que eso suceda, y como puedo estar segura, mire usted solo acabe con él, aquí nosotros nos encargaremos de decirle adiós igual que a Carl, porque?, mire Carl estará bien, en el cielo- la chica colgó y entonces volteo a verlos- lo hizo, pero llegaron doctores y le dieron electroshock para revivirlo, Souma está a salvo

Bueno, has la llamada, pero especifica que uno debe salvarse, que sea una niña si es posible

Que por qué?

Son más lloronas- la castaña obedeció y llamo

.

.

.

Azael, pensé que estabas de viaje?- pregunto la rubia una vez entro a su casa, termino acercándose a él después de haber cerrado la puerta

Regrese hoy

Me hubieras avisado y hubiera pedido que pasaran por ti

No te preocupes- dijo el chico dejando su libro en el escritorio- te prepare la cena

Hay gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- tus comidas siempre son exquisitas- al africano sonrió caminando hacia el comedor- además estaba súper agotada como para cocinar, hasta había planeado pedir algo- el chico sonrió y la chica llego al comedor, viendo una cena "romántica" vino, flores, velas, ensalada, pasta, canapés gourment y tartaletas de fruta- pero que hermoso- susurro la chica acercándose a la mesa con una sonrisa

Empezaron a probarlos alimentos, la chica empezó a platicar del día que le había sido agotador- entonces llego Douhglas y me dio una enorme carpeta para sellar, y aprobar proyectos, peor tenía una junta general que no termino nunca, era una presentación del permiso de construir un nuevo hotel The MM, pero teníamos que convencer a los taiwaneses de ello, pero nun- fue interrumpida

Espera, espera, hoteles?

A sí, es que no te lo había comentado, nuestra compañía se a extendió y ampliado demasiado, íbamos a realizar otra fábrica de textil o un automotriz, sin embargo un empleado propuso lo del hotel y aceptamos, y si podemos construir este hotel en Taiwán seria nuestro segundo construido

Ah ya, continua- dijo él con una sonrisa y ella obedeció

Entonces nunca llegaron los traductores, y ya sabes que no me agrada mucho eso de aprender a hablar taiwanés, apenas hablo japonés básico

Si ya lo sé- el chico dijo burlón y ella lo miro haciendo un leve puchero frunciendo su ceño- era broma- ambos rieron

Entonces Rebecca llego a mi rescate, sabias tu que ella vivió en Taiwán?- el africano negó- pues bueno ahora lo sabes y ahora entiendo el porqué sigue siendo mi asistente personal, termino diciendo lo que le pedía y los convenció, ahora podemos construir neutro hotel- su sonrisa se borro levemente y dejo su mirada perdida en su copa de vino

Que pasa?- pregunto el chico acercándose a ella

Pues tengo miedo, sabes Azael, desde que estoy al cuidado de la empresa, he conseguido convertirnos en una compañía, en The MM S.A de C.V las fabricas se han extendido, de automotriz, de textiles, de vajillas hasta estar a punto de comprar una compañía de medios de comunicación, queremos comprar un canal de televisión- el africano recordó entonces el canal 003, en cual supuestamente trabajaría Souma, la mayoría de los programas que pasan en ese canal son de telenovelas, en cuales algunas participa Souma, pues él es actor- y ahora estamos contrayendo un hotel, estamos participando en la venta de alimentos exportados, ves cuanto hemos avanzado?, tengo miedo Azael, tengo miedo a fallar, a cometer un error y terminar perdiendo todo lo que hemos conseguido y aun peor que quedar en quiebra, deber dinero y hacer que mis socios caigan conmigo

Eso no pasara Amber

Porque estas tan seguro?

Porque eres inteligente, has sabido manejar todo esto cuando apenas si tenían unas pocas fabrica, has crecido tu sola y te lo digo porque te conozco, porque me case contigo cuando eras dueña de tan poco, y ahora mírate, eres lo primero que aparece en la T.V, en los periódicos y revistas

Azael

Mira, creo que si pudiste subir, podrás mantenerte para no caer- la chica sonrió ante el comentario, el africano se acerco a ella y sostuvo su mano, ella llevo su vista a los hermosos ojos azules del africano donde quedo perdida, el africano aprovecho para acercarse a ella y besarla en los labios, ella no correspondió peor tampoco se negó, el lentamente se hizo espacio en la boca de la chica, era un beso tierno y suave, ella acariciaba el rostro del chico y el revolvía su cabello rubio, se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos pegaron sus frentes

Porque?- pregunto ella

Porque quiero una esposa a cual amar- ella se sorprendió y rápidamente se separo de el

No Azael, no me pidas eso- el africano miro los ojos de la chica

Porque?

Sabes que amar no está en mis planes- el chico se levanto

Eres mi esposa

No por gusto- el africano dio media vuelta y camino hacia su habitación, cerro fuertemente la perta tras de él y saco su móvil, envió un mensaje a Scarlet "Amber me conto cosas de su trabajo, y pueden comprar un canal, según me he enfadado con ella, quieres que le convenza de comprar antena 003?" el chico apago su celular y se cambio de ropa a una mas cómoda para dormir, no le agradaba eso de tener pijamas así que siempre dormía con un short y a veces una playera estilo chaleco, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a descansar, quería dormir, por otro lado una rubia se sentía culpable por lo que acababa de ocurrir, peor continuo con su rutina, se cambio de ropa a una deportiva y salió a correr, regresando se tomaría una ducha, así sin más salió, esperando que cuando regresara Azael ya estuviera más tranquilo y así poder hablar con el del tema

.

.

.

El doctor al terminar la llamada salió lo mas radio posible al estacionamiento llego hasta su auto y a toda velocidad fue directo hasta su casa, que para ser sinceros estaba distanciada de la ciudad, llego y entonces vio a los hombre entrando a la casa, algunos gritos por parte de su mujer y su esposa, escucho unos fuertes balazos y siento su sangre ardes, estaba muy preocupado, pero un miedo tremendo lo invadió como para salir del coche y entrar a la casa, después de que se calmo la balacera salió del auto y se acerco a su casa, sintió como alguien lo giraba

No puedes entra aun, están verificando si tenias planeado traicionarlos-los hombres sin ser vistos por el doctor salieron con una persona envuelta en sabanas, la subieron a una camioneta y voltearon a ver al doctor, un hombre se acerco a el

Los Himemiya cumplen su palabra- fue el comentario de uno de ellos que poso su mano en el hombro del doctor- así que tienes de dos o matas a Oogami, o ellos te matan a ti

Crees que mi vida tiene valor?- el chico negó con la cabeza y musito un no sé, después se alejo y todos arrancaron, dejando al doctor y al primer hombre que le hablo, unos segundos después la casa exploto y el doctor soltó un grito, con pánico corrió hacia su casa, peor el hombre lo sujeto de los brazos, una vez que el fuego empezaba a desvanecerse, el hombre decidió hablar

Debes decidir ya, los Himemiya quieres una respuesta rápida, o un sí o un no

Malditos Himemiya, pero solo una cosa diré, Souma vivirá- dijo encaminándose a su camioneta, el hombre comunico lo dicho por el doctor y se fue directo a su moto, y desapareció del lugar

El doctor llego al hospital y se acerco a la doctora Rin- disculpe como está el paciente del 211?

Se lo que paso allí dentro Hitch, te vi y también fue tu primo quien te separo, el seguro te cubrirá, pero yo no, yo hablare

Puedes hacerlo, pero he cambiado de opinión, necesito ver al paciente

Para qué?

Le estuve asfixiando por mucho rato, necesita un tanque de oxigeno

Si hemos tratado de conseguir uno que esté totalmente lleno, pero me temo que no tenemos uno de sobra

Compren uno, de mi cuenta

Qué?, que dices?

Lo único que me queda es mi orgullo, así que hare lo que sea necesario para que el paciente viva

No te entiendo

Ni yo- sonrió y después camino hacia una habitación en particular

Buen día- saludo a la rubia que estaba adentro, luego miro a la chica de cabello azulado- soy el doctor Hitch- se presento

Yo soy Saya Oogami, mucho gusto- el sonrió, saber que había un Oogami aquí le aliviaba, porque así ya no podían intervenir los Himmiya, o tan solo eso pensó- y he venido para transferir a Souma a un hospital en Tokio y para llevarme a Himeko una vez que le den de alta

No se preocupe, yo mismo hablare en recepción para que le den de alta ahora mismo, y en cuento su hermano tenga su tanque de oxigeno pueden llevárselo

Gracias doctor- dijo alegre la chica y pasadas casi 3 horas o menos, ya estaban listo para salir, Saya se había encargado de llamar a un helicóptero con doctores especializados y así se llevaron a Souma, por otro lado un avión privado fue pro Saya y Himeko que partieron hacia Singapur, la rubia estaba feliz por saber que con doctores especializados Suma pronto se recuperaría, y así pronto estarían los dos viviendo juntos en la casa que ambos quisieran

Oye Saya a donde vamos?- la chica sonrió

A nuestra mansión, es muy linda y grande, así que déjame asegurarte que cabes bien- ambas sonrieron- ahh, olvide comentarlo, no solo vivo allí yo, también esta alojándose allí de visita mi hermano mayor

Hermano tuyo y de Souma?- pregunto ilusionada por conocer a mas familiares de su esposo

Si , y también mi hermana menor, es una niña un poco extraña pero linda

Una niña?, que tierno- la oji-rubi sonrió, pero después cambio su semblante a uno muy serio

Himeko, también viven conmigo dos chicos, son mis hermanastros, no hables mucho con ellos, no se llevaban mucho con Souma y tal vez no te darán una buena bienvenida, aun que bueno, estoy completamente segura que tu le agradaría a cualquier persona- la rubia estaba ilusionada por saber en que ambiente vivió y creció su esposo, realmente Souma casi no hablaba de su familia, siempre procuraba por vivir su presente con ella y hablar de su futuro juntos, por ello una emoción la invadía sin saber lo que la deparaba...

_**hola, hola! como ya se han de imaginar pronto estaremos en el desarrollo de la historia, espero el cap no los haya decepcionado, tal vez escribí una o dos hojas mas de lo habitual espero no les incomode, espero les haya gustado el cap, lamento haber puesto como malota a Chikane, pero así serán las cosas, jeje, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y también el que últimamente he tardado tanto en actualizar mis dos historias**

**Si tienen quejas, sugerencias, criticas o algo así pueden dejar un mensaje o un review, mientras contestare los comentarios**

**Guest, en serio, pues realmente espero que este cap también te haya gustado, garcías por comentar, te cuidas vale? :D**

**Aline, lamento corregir te pero tu review si se publico, jeje pero igual así me haces sentir famosa con mas comentarios jajaja, y muajajja me siento malota, espero este cap también sea de tu agrado y caramba que te hizo el doctorcito para que le hablaras tan feo? y si jajaja planeaba eso desde un principio, es de esos que dan lastima peor a la vez enfurecen, lamento no cumplir tu petición pero necesito que busquen venganza, no crees que eso hace emocionante la historia, jeje la verdad no esperaba que buscara venganza el familiar sobreviviente, ya veré después, igual gracias por la idea, si yo también acepto a Souma he estado en situaciones similares que el, pro eso es que el me parece un personaje un tanto diferente, en el anime se comporto como el personaje mas cauteloso y sereno, o eso creo yo jeje, bueno ya veras que onda con el, y jajaja me dices cinica?, jajaj tu si que eres increíble, "el colmo del cinismo" jajaj si que me has hecho reír, pero como lo digo prefiero decir la verdad que pretextos, aun que luego me echen en cara todo, si,y hasta podría decir que- estuve en una gala de fotos, una entrevista en exclusiva para la revista y ensayando para mi participación en la T.V- pero ni yo me lo creería jajaja y** **"pero tu bien madres vienes y dices: fue hueva y falta de inspiración " tu si que eres inscribible, no has pensado ser comediante o hacer monólogos cómicos?, porque serias un éxito déjame decirte, y jejej los gansitos no me gustan así que no, o si?, y haa no planeo dejar la historia aun que tarde 10 años en actualizar, bueno no tanto, o eso espero yo y muajajja que bueno que te he dejado con mas dudas, aun que no se como pudo ser eso, bueno igual supongo que algunas ya se habrán resuelto con este cap y si no, pues ñacañaca, bueno ya me despido de ti, porque creo que te estaré fastidiando, jejej espero pronto leernos, adiós :)**

**Garden 18, que bueno que alguien me entiende :), y en serio eso quiere hacer tu mama?, a ti no te agrada esa idea? (yo quería ir a la militar, pero como tengo problemas de vista no pude), bueno entiendo que no a todas las personas les agrade eso, pero tal vez solo te lo dice de broma, en forma de amenaza, asi como cuando se quitan la chancla pa que te quites de la compu, que?, solo me pasa a mi?, haa olvida lo dicho jeje, y que jajaja odias a Souma?, muajaja (lo matare en tu honor Sir Garden18) jajaja, espero este cap también te haya agradado, y AHHA! sabes que no es Himeko, rayos ya lo sabia por aquí hay un vidente, seguro eres TU! :(, puedes decirme si el día 13 de Mayo del 2016 habar clase? :), jejje ntc, bueno en eso de Hime estoy de acuerdo, es que o sea, yo en su lugar me aferraba a los brazos de Chikane, por que ella es tan linda, tan tierna, tan amable (y sexy, demasiaaaado sexy), n.n y si espero actualizar pronto en el otro jeje, y también este, bueno hasta la próxima :D**

**bueno agradezco a todos que se hayan pasado a leer :)**


	6. Enredos

Enredos

El hombre canoso permanecía con la mirada perdida en unas hojas esparcidas sobre el escritorio- porque lo has hecho Hitch?- pregunto un hombre aun mayor de mirar oscuro, arqueo un poco la ceja derecha al no obtener respuesta alguna- Hitch!

No sabes nada…- susurro este mientras se levantaba de repente, la silla cayó al suelo seguramente por la brusquedad del doctor al levantarse, y el hombre canoso solo miraba el suelo

Aproximadamente seis enfermeros te vieron, eso sin considerar a la doctora, tu primo estaba presente, pero dudo meta las manos al fuego por ti, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte

No necesito tu ayuda, no me sirve de nada- se encamino a la salida

Si cruzas esa puerta, me temo que perderé sobre ti toda estima, entiendes?- el hombre canosos giro el picaporte- Hitch!, no te ayudare, no podre hacerlo…

Entiendo, gracias por todo-salió del lugar, todos lo miraban seriamente, sin importar nada arrancó a su destino en caminata veloz

Hitch, espere- llamo un enfermero, uno de los que estuvo presente en lo que intento hacerle el doctor al paciente Oogami-doctor HITCH!- el enfermero sostuvo del brazo al doctor para detener su andar, consiguiéndolo claro

Que quieres?- pregunto en voz baja, con un poco de rudeza y levemente giro su rostro a el chico enfermero

Todos queremos saber qué es lo que planeaba allí adentro

De que estás hablando niño?

Del paciente Oogami, sigue sin poder salir del trance que está tardando demasiado, que le ha hecho, puede morir!

No hice nada!- quito la mano del enfermero, para después continuar caminando

Si el paciente Oogami fallece, usted será el culpable!

No va a morir niño, lamentablemente…- susurro lo último con un deje de ira, entonces camino lo más rápido que pudo, evitando las miradas, de sorpresa, susto y algunas hasta enojo por parte de los demás enfermeros, llego hasta el estacionamiento y subió a su automóvil, del retrovisor colgaban fotografías de sus hijos, su mirada no tenía ningún enojo, tristeza o arrepentimiento, más bien parecía estar tranquilo, en una especie de incomprensión ante la situación, estaba como en un shock, llevo su vista al frente y arranco su automóvil lo más rápido que podía, sin importarle los altos hacia un lugar cuyo destino más que ser desconocido era incoherente, no se detuvo hasta llegar a un área de la ciudad un poco abandonada de la tecnología, eso no quitaba la abundante población, al llegar allí bajo de su auto con intención de buscar una casa en especifico, y justo cuando se acerco al umbral de la puerta, su mano empezó a punzar, no sabia exactamente el motivo, podría ser por lo que acababa de hacer, o lo que le hicieron a sus hijos, tal vez el haber sentido que lo espiaban, o el recordar que ese mismo día se había peleado con su esposa por algo de tan poca importancia, tal así que ahora mismo ni si quiera recordaba cual era esa razón, en este momento se arrepentía de cuantas veces su mujer le pidió con una trísate mirada que dejara de lado un poco su trabajo, solo para pasar un buen rato en familia, si, recordaba cuando le decía a Carl que jugarían otro día, pues tenía mucho trabajo, entendía cuando su hija la mayor lo ignoraba o incluso hasta le desagradaba estar junto a él, y como no iba a hacer eso su hija, si era ella la única que sabía de los trabajos un tanto ilegítimos que realizaba el, salió de sus pensamientos abriendo con ayuda de la llave la puerta, pudo notar como el lugar estaba completamente sucio, se veía no solo abandonado, también opaco, comenzó a caminar y con la escasa luz que entraba por las ventabas entabladas pudo acercarse hasta lo que sería la sala, allí en una especie de buro un tanto desgastada acerco su mano para poder sacar unos cuantos libros, una especie de guía (o mas enciclopedia) cargo todos los libros en su mano y se acerco a la pared junto a la ventana, donde se recargo y dejo caer de poco en poco, hasta estar casi en cuclillas dejo de lado los libros menos el cuadernillo mas grande, con un poco de temor giro la pasta para ver el contenido de las hojas, observaba con detenimiento la primer fotografía, hacia cuando tiempo ya había sido tomada aquella foto en la cual podría verse a el sostenido de la mano a su esposa, cargaba con ilusión a su hija en brazos, ellos aun vivían en esa vieja casa en la cual ahora estaba el, solo y con el alma destrozada, sentía como su pecho se hacía pequeño, sentía como si este fuera comprimido de poco en poco con fuerza, incluso el respirar se le fue dificultando- lo siento- susurro ya con sus ojos húmedos, miro otra fotografía del álbum, era una de las más importantes para él, todos estaban sonriendo, sonriendo de verdad, ni fingidas, ni hipócritas, no. Eran sonrisas sinceras, o tan solo eso sintió el- lo siento tanto!, yo no quería esto para ustedes, Katy mi amor, esto no era lo que yo quería, no era lo que planeaba, Carl, lo siento!... hija mía- miro la fotografía de su hija con el uniforme de la secundaria- lo siento tanto!- lanzo el álbum a la repisa con gran enfado, luego con su mano en puño cerrado, golpeo con agresividad el suelo, intentado así tal vez secar y sacarse esa culpabilidad, o tal vez esa tristeza, ese enojo, esa acumulación de sentimientos le hacía sentirse muy mal física y emocionalmente- lo siento!, yo solo quería darles lo mejor, no quería ser un fracasado que les arruinara la vida siendo una carga, quería darles una vida cómoda, con lujos si era posible, quería darles educación, quería darles todo…- cerro los ojos evitando así el paso de las lagrimas- peor lo arruine todo, lo siento

Siéntelo en silencio- escucho la voz grave de un hombre junto él, y seguido el sonido del como quitaron el seguro de un arma- usted es Tomoshita?

Qué?- el silencio e incomprensión reino en la casa abandonada, de pronto la sorpresa del doctor quedo atrás siendo remplazada por el temor

Debe venir conmigo- le abrió paso al camino, sin embargo el pánico en el rostro del doctor demostraba como este estaba paralizado- en silencio por favor

Quien es usted?- tratando de salir de su estupefacción empezó a hablar

Escúcheme bien, si no viene conmigo los Himemiya le mataran

Qué?- el doctor se levanto con la "ayuda" del hombre frente a el

Acaso no los cree capaces?- toco de la espalda al doctor para animarlo a caminar, pero este se quedo quieto

Tu quien eres? Los Himemiya te mandaron?! Que vas a hacerme?!

No, ni ellos ni nadie, estoy aquí por usted, creo que con lo que le han hecho los Himemiya es suficiente como para que les desee lo peor no?

No entiendo nada?

Pronto lo entenderás, ahora tienes que venir conmigo, uno de los hombres de los Himemiya vienen a matarte por no haber cumplido la orden que te dieron

A que te refieres?

Sé que ahora tienes muchas emociones y pensamientos, pero debes dejar de pensar un momento, ellos necesitan al Oogami muerto, sino tendrán graves problemas, sin embargo su única esperanza de seguir adelante eras tú- el doctor lo miro- mira ellos no querían a Oogami muerto, lo necesitaban muerto, pero tu, simplemente tu les dejaste las cosas peores

Qué?

Mira te han destruido la vida, ahora quieren destruirte a ti, antes de que se te ocurra destruirlos a ellos

A que te refieres, como los destruyo

Su punto es el Oogami- el doctor solo miro serio el suelo – y ahora vienen por ti- el hombre guardo el arma

Llévame contigo- el doctor lo miro con desesperación- dime qué hacer?- el hombre sonrió y luego miro al doctor

Vamos, rápido- salieron y tomaron una camioneta que al parecer era del hombre

A dónde iremos?, quien eres tú?, porque me buscas?, te envían los Oogami?- el hombre se limito a sonreírle

Pronto lo sabrás todo…

.

.

.

La hermana mayor recargada en la pared observaba a todos sus hermanos, todos estaban nerviosos, e incluso preocupados, sin embargo ella no pudo dejar de mirar a aquel que tanto le intrigaba, el menor parecía no estar muy afectado, más bien le parecía que eso no le importaba mucho, de pronto se escucho el sonido del teléfono de Fukko quien descolgó enseguida

Kurt, dime que sucede?, eso ha dicho, peor tu que, le hiciste saber que nos dirías?, escúchame bien Kurt necesito que vallas tras él, si es posible le das una despedida antes de que regreses- volteo a mirar a la mayor- algo más?

Que sea el mismo quien traiga consigo a la afortunada de los Hitch, entendido?- contesto Chiriko en lugar de la mayor, Fukko comunico eso a Kurt y luego de dar una que otra indicación colgó

Escuchen, debo hoy mismo a América, tengo que ir con los Hanazono, pero no quiero que hagan nada, no quiero indiquen algo sin avisarme, escuchen bien, Hitch probablemente ayude al hediondo de Souma, así que no hagan nada mas, entendido? Espero no tardarme mucho pero me temo que no podre regresar hasta terminar la ceremonia de los Hanazono en la casita de dios- por fortuna la mayoría de los Himemiya eran nada creyentes, ni católicos, ni budistas, ni judíos por lo cual el simple comentario de la mayor saco una risita en todos, claro a excepción de la menor que seguía en una encrucijada en creer o no en un dios Jehová, así que la mayor se acerco a Fukko y la abrazo, sin dudarlo la menor correspondió el abrazo- te han dicho que eres tan idiota como la abuela?

Eso es una ofensa o un halago?- pregunto la castaña confundida

Ehh-se separo de ella, sacándole una sonrisa a todos- la verdad aun no sé si es conveniente o no- ella le sonrió, luego se volteo a mirar a Subaru quien sin dudarlo se abalanzo a ella

Hermana…- susurro el aferrado a su cuello- tardaras mucho?

Espero no sea así, Subaru, te extrañare- se separo de él y desacomodo su cabello, luego comenzó a caminar hacia Ikuto

Cuídalos- le dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de él peli-azul, le dedico una media sonrisa y se encamino hacia la puerta- Chiriko vas a venir o no?

Ahhs- se quejo ella y luego se apresuro a seguir a la mayor, hasta la puerta, donde la mayor la esperaba afuera, esta se coloco sus gafas y la menor cerró la puerta- que quieres?

Que se te quite lo idiota

Que has dicho?!- la menor se coloco erguida y miraba desafiante a la mayor

Que si fueras un poco más inteligente me enamorarías- la ojiverde se sonrojo de sobremanera

No, no digas estupideces!

No lo son- la mayor jalo del brazo a la menor para abrazarla, la ojiverde sintió una calidez tan conocida para ella, sin poder evitarlo se aferro a esta, recordando aquellos momentos en los que Chikane fue más que una madre, una hermana y una amiga, si, la mayor siempre cuido de ella- te quiero enana- susurro

Cállate!- se separo agresivamente de la oji-zafiro

Se mas educada, tan solo compórtate como mujer con educación- reclamo con burla- o que ni eso sabes

Mira quién habla?- la menor miro fulminantemente- ya vete!

Chiriko, acaso no puedes ser un poco más respetuosa

Y tu menos bipolar, siempre eres escasa de sentimiento y ahora me abrazas?- la mayor empezó a reír

Así somos los humanos, tenemos algo y no lo valoramos, cuando ya no lo tenemos lo extrañamos

Qué?- arqueo una ceja

Nada, cuántos años tienes ya?

Qué?, que demonios te ocurre? Lárgate ya

Te sigue gustando la basura de _Survivor_?

No es basura!

Ok- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar- entonces si

Chikane- la mayor detuvo su caminata

Tu, tu me, me extrañaras…?- pregunto sonrojada y con mucho nerviosismo

Chiriko ponte a leer un libro por favor- siguió caminando y la ojiverde solo la miro enojada

Idiota…- susurro y se recargo a la puerta de su apartamento, observando el cómo su hermana se iba, la verdad no podía dejar de entender como una persona tan simple y común como lo era la oji-zafito, lograba hacerle temblar del miedo, de la emoción, de la alegría, era como si su hermana fuera su primer amor y a la vez su primer mayor enemigo, cuando estaba con ella no soportaba su actitud tan arrogante, pero cuando no estaba con ella extrañaba esa mirada que siempre le mostraba fortaleza, su hermana era el motivo por el cual ella se aferraba a la vida, pero no como cuando lo hace alguien enamorado otra persona y espera vivir encontrarse con ella, pero tampoco era como cuando ansias mucho arreglas asuntos pendientes, y estas entusiasmado de derrotar a esa persona, más bien su hermana no era la inspiración de su esfuerzo, sino la reacción de Chikane- idiota!- esa reacción inimaginable de su hermana para cuando ella consiguiera ser "alguien" en la vida era el único motivo para aferrarse a todo lo que sucedía siempre en su casa, en su familia, pero jamás, jamás había conseguido avanzar ni un poco en su objetivo, no era mejor que Chikane, incluso al contrario, en todo el tiempo transcurrido en cual no había visto a su hermana mayor, había terminado siendo aun mas inferior a la oji zafiro

Que fue eso?- una voz reconocida la saco de sus pensamientos, preguntaron con curiosidad, una leve tristeza y enojo, demasiado enojo invadían no solo su mirada, también su voz

Nataly? No te vi llegar- la chica estaba frente a ella, y obviamente frente al apartamento de ella misma

Porque estaba aquí, y dime quien es ella?- dijo con un poco de indiferencia, se noto impotencia en su mirada, pero un coraje en su voz decía lo contrario

Ella, ella es…- cerro los ojos tratando de pensar bien las cosas, su hermana era la persona a la que más admiraba, y apreciaba, pero también la que mas odiaba, si, odiaba que Chikane fuera superior, que fuera mejor….- es lo más valioso para mí- miro a la chica que tenía en frente, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos verdes se humedecieron

Qué?- miro confundida la chica presente

Pero, seré mejor que ella, ya lo veras Nataly, la dejare atrás, la veré hacia abajo, seré mejor, seré más que ella- se levanto agresivamente del suelo, su mirada demostraba destreza y demasiada decisión

Ok…- dijo la chica sin comprender mucho lo que trataba de decir la peli-azul, luego esta le dedico una sonrisa a Nataly y dio media vuelta, para abrir la puerta de su apartamento

Lo siento Nataly, hablaremos después si?- sin esperar respuesta alguna cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se encamino a sus hermanos, un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al mirar a sus hermanos con la mirada perdida, así como ella había estado algunos instantes antes- hey ustedes, no tienen que ir a casa?

Para que, para no ver a mama ni a papa?- pregunto Fukko

Tu tampoco estas allá, Ikuto siempre se va, y, y no tenemos a nadie, a nadie…

Y Chikane par de llorones?- pregunto Chiriko mirando a los menores

O acaso olvidan que allí también vive ella, tal vez a estado mucho tiempo fuera, pero pronto regresara y ustedes dejaran que esos hediondos de los Oogami tengan la posibilidad de estar cerca de su habitación?, cerca de sus cosas?

Chiriko, déjalos ya, que no ves que Chikane nunca los abraza, déjalos antes de que lloren

Llorar?- pregunto Subaru burlón, el que llorara es otro, para cuando Chikane regrese y se enterara de tus estupideces- el peli-azul solo miro con enojo al menor

Ehh?- la ojiverde miro a su hermano intentado buscar respuesta

Ignora al enano, debemos irnos ya- sentencio jalando de la mano a los menores casi a la fuerza, los llevo en mi auto no te preocupes, adiós- los menores se quejaban y trababan de separarse, sin embargo como no querían llamar la atención decidieron callarse y seguir al mayor

.

.

.

La verdad para ella Azael era alguien muy importante, no se trataba solo de el chico que daba todo por ella, no se trataba solo del amigo que siempre la esperaba y divertía, o del "hermano" que siempre la protegía, el era alguien a quien apreciaba y eso a veces la asustaba, pues ella jamás se atrevía a crear lazos sentimentales con las personas, pero Azael era alguien quien simplemente le hacía sentir tranquila e incluso segura

Eso que es, amor?, pero el amor es diferente o no?, se supone que es un sentimiento que siempre te mantiene unido con esa persona, se supone que es algo que te hace feliz, algo que te hace llorar, celar, es por ese alguien que dejas de vivir solo por vivir, se supone que cuando amas a alguien decides vivir no por él, ni por ti, sino por ambos, entonces?, porque no puedo sentir que daría lo que fuera por Azael?, y si solo lo quiero?, como debo saber cuándo amo a alguien?, quiero a Azael, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, siempre me cuida, procura hacerme reír y los pocos momentos que pasamos juntos me hace sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo, me trata diferente a cualquier mujer…

Amen- escucho el comentario de una chica que estaba cerca de ella- puedo saber cómo ah alguien se le ocurre declamar en un área deportiva?- pregunto esta chica de cabello oscuro y mirar marrón-miel, un poco similar al ámbar, la chica de cabellera rubia-miel que estaba ya agotada solo la miro hacia arriba, pues era un tanto más alta que ella

La verdad solo reflexionaba, no soy muy buena en el deporte y creo que si pienso en algo que no sea terminar la serie, puedo hacer un poco mas de ejercicio sin quejarme tanto- la mirar marrón comenzó a reír

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ehh- la oji verde arqueo una ceja sin comprender- cómo te llamas?- pregunto la chica de mirar claro con riendo un poco por el gesto de confusión por parte de la oji verde

Ahh, Amber, perdón- comento un poco avergonzada

Bueno Amber creo que si reflexionas mentalmente, no gastaras tanto aire y podrás rendir aun más

Estaba hablando?, ahh claro por eso el "amen"- la oji verde le sonrió

Bueno, creo que nos veremos luego, termine ya mis secuencias- la oji verde volvió a sonreírle

Si, adiós- continuo en su carril y volteo a ver a la chica que había dejado atrás- a esa chica la veo diario por aquí, siempre llega antes que yo y… se va después de mi- cerro los ojos- ahggr me desanimo a mí misma, eso es posible?, demonios mi vida no es tan complicada, como es que me cuesta arreglar mi mente?- la chica de cabellera rubia-miel acelero en su carrera, la verdad comenzaba a dolerle un poco el cuerpo y la respiración se le dificultaba mas, así que planeaba terminar su serie con dos o tal vez tres vueltas mas al carril, una vez termino la carrera se encamino se acerco al parque que estaba junto al carril en cual se encontraba, frente al parque se encontraba el deportivo, dentro del deportivo claro se lograba ver la cancha de futbol, la de basquetbol y claro la pista de carrera, miro los seis carriles y recordó que a su hermana menor le encantaba mucho eso de las carreras atléticas, ella comenzó a caminar más hacia el deportivo, pero identifico a la chica con la cual antes había sostenido una pequeña conversación, ella realizaba ciertos ejercicios dentro de un gimnasio contiguo al deportivo, la chica estaba transpirando ya y respiraba con mucha dificultad, tenia cerrados los ojos y se notaba su cansancio en algunos ademanes que hacía, sin embargo continuaba haciendo el mismo ejercicio, ella se sujetaba con ambas manos de la barra que cruzaba el techo y claro se sostenía de este, luego elevaba sus pies hasta tocar la mano derecha, después repetía el mismo ejercicio pero ahora sus pies tocaban la mano izquierda, y a pesar de lo cansada que estaba realizaba las repeticiones con velocidad, la chica de mirar verde se acerco al gimnasio, bueno a la entrada de este

CUIDADO!- escucho gritar a un hombre y llevo su vista a un automóvil que se pasaba por un lado de ella, la mirada verdosa de la chica siguió el automóvil con la mirada

Cuanta prisa- comento deteniendo su andar

Estas bien?- llego a su lado apresurado un joven alto, robusto, de tez morena clara, y su cabello oscuro tenia algunos tonos claros, su complexión era atlética y traía puesta ropa deportiva, una playera sin mangas y un short, claro unos tenis y en su mano derecha sostenía una mochila

Si, no se preocupe

Deberías andarte con más cuidado, a todo rato hay gente así de loca-se acerco para estar junto a ella- eres del gimnasio?

Ah yo, ehh- se le quedo mirando al joven que le dedicaba una sonrisa, sus ojos eran de color café rojizo, el chico era muy apuesto eso debía de aceptarlo

Eres nueva?- hizo referencia al gimnasio- que te parece si entramos? Y tal vez al rato podamos platicar- el chico le decido una media sonrisa a la oji verde que se arrepintió de haber estado observando al chico, era lógico que este se había creído al notar un poco estupefacta a la chica

No, yo…- no se le ocurría nada y solo miro al chico un poco enojada, siempre había sido así, con todos los chicos guapos que encontraba, siempre todos se creían mucho al notar que ella se sentía atraída a primera vista, todos los hombres eran igual de patanes- gracias pero, no, creo que será otro día

Anda, puedo invitarte un café después del entrenamiento- insistió sonriéndole con la mayor gallardía que pudiera- que idiota le parecía ese tipo, en ese momento recordó a Azael, el si era un hombre de verdad, era guapo y magnate, pero sobre todo respetuoso, un caballero- anímate, si?- el chico la saco de sus comparaciones mentales al llevar su mano a la cintura de la chica y rodear a la oji verde con la mano izquierda, la chica empezó a incomodarse por el simple contacto

.

.

.

Oye si voy contigo aun que sea debería estar enterado de lo que ocurre no crees?

No todos los servidores de los Himemiya son fieles, mira muchos solo se acercan a los Himemiya buscando destruirlos, has escuchado alguna vez el apellido Himemiya?

Pues la verdad sí, creo que son una familia millonaria desde hace muchos años no?

No, más que ser reconocidos por su dinero son recordados ya que desde hace años ellos han administrado muchas empresas, fábricas, muchas campañas, la verdad es que siempre han estado muy relacionados con negocios como de exportación de mercadotecnia, alimentos exportados, textiles, todas esas cosas, pero resulta que por un tiempo estuvieron perdiendo muchas ganancias, por lo cual despedían a muchas personas, a otras no les pagaban los sueldos acordados por lo cual ganaron demasiado odio por parte de la gente y estos lo único que les alegraba era saber que estarían en bancarrota los Himemiya, su apellido que resonaba en muchos lugares dejaría de ser aristocrático, de linaje, de poder para ser historia parte del pasado

Y para que quiero una clase de historia?

Solo escuche doctor, ellos, una de las familias más reconocidas estaban al borde de la perdición, sin embargo los Hanazono les ayudaron con una condición, que el imperio Himemiya y el imperio Hanazono tuvieran una alianza de producción con los Oogami, una de las tantas familias millonarias

Que quiere decir, imperio?

Si, son dos grandes familias de "linaje" nunca se relacionan con personas ordinarias, sierpe son gente de países como España, Inglaterra y se relacionaban con algunos familiares de la realeza, entiende?, se relacionan con gente de familias reconocidas, tal vez no tanto como ellos, o no tan poderosos o adinerados, pero si familias perdurarías

Y eso qué?

Pues que era como blasfemar el simple hecho de tener algún contacto con los Oogami, que es una familia que no han de llevar ni diez años en la cima del poder, así que cuando tuvieron que hacer alianzas matrimoniales, eso fue apenas pues las familias que tenían alianzas con los Himemiyas a excepción de los Hanazono comenzaron a deslingarse con los Himemiya, causándoles una pésima reputación

Entiendo, y eso les hizo querer acabar con uno de los Oogami?, porque solo él?

No lo vas entendiendo, el mayor de los Oogami se hace cargo ahora de todo, sin embargo esta relacionando en otras aéreas y por ello es que aclaro desde hace mucho tiempo que dejara los Oogami por procurar su matrimonio, por ello es que el ya no tiene como tal ciertas intervención en la organización de estas familias, claro ha de ayudar, pero no administra, la otra Oogami es mujer, y en cuanto se case deberá dejar a los Oogami entiendes?

Y queda Souma

Exacto, ellos quieren acabar con los Oogami, purificarlos, les ayudaron antes, pero ahora que ya no les sirven para nada

Que desgraciados, y usted que es lo que quiere

Abrirle los ojos, hacerle ver la realidad, los Himemiya son unos malditos

Eso ya lo note- dijo con una furia entre los dientes

Mire yo trabaje para ellos, la verdad los señores son buenas personas, pero los hijos son unos desgraciados, sierpe hacen la vida infeliz, son ellos quieren limpiar el apellido Himemiya acabando con los Oogami, siempre se la pasaban humillando a la gente, ofendiendo

Pero eso cualquier niño malcriado de familia adinerada lo hace, de verdad que es lo que usted busca?- los ojos jade del hombre armado se clavaron en el doctor

Venganza, por algo que usted aun no debería saber, ellos me hicieron daño, mucho daño, a mí, a mi familia, a si como a usted, y lo que quiero es que no vuelvan a hacerlo con alguien más

A que se refiere

Escuche bien doctor, ellos buscaran una alternativa para tenerlo en sus manos, no creerá que lo dejaran en paz así nada mas, acabaron con su familia, y usted dejo vivo a un Oogami, ellos no pueden dejarlo con vida

Eso ya lo sé, lo que debe hacer es fingir que quiere ayudarlos, que no quiere morir, que está de su lado, así, solo así le dejaran un plazo de vida mayor al que ahora han de estar contemplando

Y que gano con eso?

Impedirles hacer más daño a gente como a usted y como a mi

Y eso ahora a mí que me importa, nadie me ayudo a mí y a mi familia, porque he de ayudar a los demás?- tenía un tono de voz muy enfurecido

Porque tú no eres un conformista, lo sé, en tu mirada noto el mismo deje de venganza que yo tengo

Es mentira, yo no quiero tener más problemas

Debes pensarlo muy bien, a caso no lo notas ellos no te darán vivo, ya sabes demasiado, no les conviene tenerte vivo, sin embargo si les haces pensar que estas de su lado, que quieres ser su cómplice "gratuitamente" podrás tal vez terminar salvándote

Pero como hago eso?

Haciéndoles favores, pídales la oportunidad de ayudar a Souma, pero no se deje engañar por ellos, puede que solo planeen algo malo, siempre buscan alguna forma de tener a la gente en sus manos, bajo su control

Entiendo

Mire doctor lo dejare en el hospital le parece?

Si

Al rato iré por su automóvil y lo dejare en el hospital- dejo que el doctor pudiera salir de la camioneta

Y usted quién es?

Suzaku y ahora soy tu compañero

Entiendo Suzaku, como sabré cuando deba hablar contigo de lo que ocurre

Yo te buscare

Pero y si surge algo

Yo te buscare- el tipo arranco a todo dejando atrás al doctor quien comenzó a caminar directo al hospital, de pronto sonó su celular y lo saco para observar que le habían enviado unas fotografías

Leyó un mensaje que decía "los Himemiya cumplen lo que prometen, pero siempre a su modo", luego observo unas cuantas fotografías de su hija envuelta en una manta dentro de una camioneta, y juntos a un lado se lograba ver la expolición de su casa, cambio la foto a una en la cual podían verse a algunos de los hombres que trabajaban para los Himemiya al lado de la chica, en otra mas su hija estaba despierta y en otra tenían unos cuantos golpes en el rostro, otras más se podía ver como la golpeaban, otras en las que estaba gritando e incluso llorando

Malditos bastardos!- grito enojado- Suzaku tiene razón, ellos buscan la forma de tenerme agarrado, como si fuera su juguete, planean chantajearme con ella en sus manos desgraciados

.

.

.

Los tres hermanos llegaron a la mansión Himemiya, sabían que la mayoría de los trabajadores, descansaban a esa hora, a si que sin importarles decidieron platicar de lo que les importaba de verdad, claro una vez estuvieran dentro de la mansión

Están todos para la cena Lo que yo quiero saber es como Chikane se entero de lo que habíamos hecho- dijo Ikuto

Exacto, nosotros nos estábamos comunicando con Miyuki, y era a ella a quien le decíamos lo que ocurría, la verdad ella no nos indicaba que hacer, pero nos dijo que era mejor actuar antes de que Chikane no lo hiciera- comento Subaru

Como que mejor?- preguntaron al unisonó la menor y el mayor

Si, piensen como Chikane, le encantaría ver como sufren todos y cada uno de los Oogami y principalmente a Souma, ya saben lo que le hizo ese maldito bastardo a nuestra hermana no es algo que se deba perdonar

CALATE!, no quiero hablar de eso- cabizbaja Fukko apretó su mandíbula con enfado

Si yo fuera Chikane ya lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos- dijo con fastidio Ikuto

No puede… aun no, hay tantas cosas que podemos hacerle a ese maldito Souma por lo que hizo- la menor se sentó en el sofá mirando la entrada principal de la mansión desde allí

Nah ahora lo que importa es hacer sufrir a sus hermanos- Ikuto miro confundido a ellos

Pero haber, aquí lo que queremos aclarar es quien le dijo a Chikane de lo que planeamos con Souma, se suponía que para cuando ella regresara todo estuviera terminado y ella no se viera nada involucrada en esto

Pues me parece que después de que fueras a hablar con Chiriko, ella personalmente fue con Chikane no?- pregunto burlón el menor

Eso ya lo sé idiota, me refiero a cómo es que Chikane no sabía nada y Miyuki si?

Creo que la edad te hace idiota hermano- dijo Subaru- piensa un poco Ikuto, a que le tienes miedo, al castigo o al infierno?

Qué?- arqueó una ceja el peli-azul

No lo entiendes aun Ikuto, Miyuki es el castigo, Chikane el infierno, ninguno de nosotros se atrevió de hablarle de esto a Chikane, cuando supimos que en el accidente no había muerto Souma

FUKKO!, cállate, habla más bajo- Subaru volteo a todos lados

Val, vale, eso ya queda claro, pero Miyuki a mi me dijo que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos, siempre y cuando lo hiciéramos bien, ahora no se quien se lo dice a ella

No yo no- se anticiparon los menores

Piénsalo bien Ikuto, si Chikane no se enfado con nosotros es porque hace años no nos vemos, y la verdad ella no quería que nuestro rencuentro fuera con un regaño

Exacto, pero a Miyuki apenas un mes atrás continuábamos viviendo en contacto- el peli plateado cerró los ojos y suspiro- voto por Ikuto

Que, porque yo?

Lo mismo opino, a de mas, Chiriko fue la que se paso un mal rato con Chikane, siendo la mayor, ahora te toca a ti que eres el mayor de nosotros tres hablar con Miyuki

No me parece adecuado, ustedes saben perfectamente que a ella no le agrada mi presencia

Ni la mía!- se apresuro a hablar el menor

Que?!, par de miedosos

Haber dile tu entonces Fukko

Que, miren Chiriko tampoco es del agrado de Chikane y se lo dijo, Ikuto deberás hacer lo mismo

Que no!, yo no lo hare, mejor que cuando regrese de su viaje se entere por ella misma

Estás loco!, cuando regrese será junto a Chikane, y si Chikane se da cuenta de que Miyuki no estaba enterada de lo ocurrido, esta vez se olvidara del tiempo que no nos hemos visto y de verdad se enojara

Pero…

A de más Fukko tiene mucha razón, nos va a ir mucho peor si Chikane se entera de eso, seguramente hablara con nuestro padre para que nos regrese al internado

Qué?!, no, a mi ya no me llevarían al colegio interno, seguramente por mi edad me llevarían de novicia

Y a mí a trabajar… que fastidio

Lo notas Ikkuto, debes hablar con Miyuki

No, miren a mi no me afecta mucho ponerme a trabajar, pensándolo bien puedo representar algunos proyectos de la empresa junto a Chiriko, aprenderé rápido de ella

Que estás diciendo?- ambos hermanos miraron sorprendidos al mayor

No entienden o qué?, yo no le diré a Miyuki, ustedes son los que no quieren regresar al internado- miro al peli plateado- o aun estúpido convento- miro a la castaña-así que díganselo ustedes a Miyuki

Como te atreves

Píenselo bien, Chikane les quiere, no creo que sea capaz de pedirle a nuestro padre que los mande al colegio interno, conociendo a Subaru a ti te llevarían a un interno para reclusos, y niños rebeldes, allí te tratarían muy mal, dudo que Chikane quiera eso para ti- Subaru miro con enfado al mayor- y a ti Fukko, dudo que Chikane quiera que te lleven a un convento, donde pueden acosarte las lesbianas esas, digo a Chikane eso le gusto cuando tenía tu edad- dijo burlón y entonces Subaru le soltó un golpe en el rostro

COMO TE ATREVES!- el coraje con el cual el menor soltó el golpe termino tirando al suelo al mayor

Estas hablando de Chikane!, eres un imbécil!- la castaña lo miro con un odio fulminante

Cuando Chikane regrese, le diré que te has laido con Shizuma, y vamos a ver quien se burla, si tu Ikuto, a la lesbiana de la casa- el peli azul se levanto y con una mano jalo de la sudadera que traía puesto el menor, amenazándolo con golpearle en la cara con la otra mano, sin embargo el menor tenía una sonrisa burlona, una que le dio medio, porque le hizo ver a Chikane, la verdad era el peli plateado el único de sus hermanos que era idéntico (no físicamente) a Chikane, hablando de la actitud y la forma de pensar- no te creerá, porque yo lo negare todo

Pero Fukko y yo no, a de mas la servidumbre dudo lo niegue

Qué?- estaba nervioso, se notaba en su mirada

O es que crees que preferirán apoyarte a ti que a ella?- el menor empujo al peli azul soltándose del agarre

Y cuando se entere nuestro padre, seguro te exiliara del apellido… de la familia- comento Fukko

Ok, ya cálmense ambos, le diré a Miyuki- escucharon una risita burlona un tanto aterradora, siempre lo era, todos se miraron nerviosos y voltearon a ver atrás

Que divertidos son ustedes- comento una delegada voz, la pequeña Miharu comenzó a caminar acercándose, todos la miraron, la verdad esa niña siempre era así, aparecía de la nada, siempre sabia de todo y la verdad era muy atenta, no se le pasaba nada- que enredos, siempre son enredos con ustedes, deberían organizarse más antes de actuar- se burlo

Miharu, cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa la castaña, ocultando todo grado de hipocresía, o tan solo el que podía

Antes que ustedes claro- todos se colocaron pálidos- pero la verdad que no hablaron de algo nuevo y menos interesante

Miharu, me harías un favor, no le digas a nadie de esto sí?, de lo que has escuchado

Ustedes nunca han sido parte de mis conversaciones, no tienen sentido

Que has dicho?- arqueo una ceja el peli plateado mirando a la pequeña

Aun que, creo que Souma-san hoy es el tema popular de conversación no?, primero Saya, luego la servidumbre, ahora ustedes, los hombres de la prensa, y los guardias- la pequeña comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para subir

Espera, cuales hombres?

No recuerdo su nombre, pero Ikuto-san era por el trabajo que haría Souma-san

De cuales guardias hablas Miharu?- pregunto Fukko acercándose a la pequeña

Los que se supone fueron por el doctor que mataría a Souma-san

Oye enana cállate, no lo sueltes tan fácil

Tranquilo Subaru, solo están la cocinera que siempre se hace la sorda, Almudena, la mucama nueva y la mucama personal de Ikuto arreglando arriba, Nana está dormida en su habitación, y claro los demás tienen vidas también por si no lo sabían

Que, como lo sabes?

Guarda silencio y escucharas los trastos en contacto al agua de la cocinera, de costumbre Almudena está arriba cuidando la habitación de su amor platónico; Chiklane, y la nueva mucama tiene tanto asombro de ti Subaru, que arregla tus cosas con tanto cuidado y esmero, que linda es no?, solo que hace mucho ruido, pero bueno, al menos todos se hacen los sordos, tal vez les interesa saber lo que ocurre, o a lo mejor no quieren verse mal frente a ustedes- empezó a reír- que curiosos son

Qué?- todos se quedaron callados, y efectivamente escucharon los pasos provenientes del piso de arriba, al igual el cómo se cerraba la llave del agua para impedir el paso de la poco agua que escurría del grifo

Dejen de de hablarle a Miharu!- regaño la castaña, para acercarse a la pequeña- dime que guardias eran, estaba Kurt?

No los conozco, solo sé que uno de ellos estaba en desacuerdo con ustedes

Bueno, peor hablaras de lo que has escuchado

Ikuto-san la verdad no le encuentro sentido a sus platicas, solo dan gracia- no le encuentro lo interesante al hablar de Souma-san

Gracias Miharu- contesto la castaña observando a la pequeña subir las escaleras

Esa niña no sabe lo que es privacidad

Tan solo así nos ha dejado claro que no hablará con nadie- dijo la castaña

Eso espero, porque la verdad siempre sale con cosas nuevas, a de mas, capaz que si le preguntan, conteste todo así como si nada- el menor solo cerró los ojos, y luego sonrió divertido- peor bueno, los dejo, creo que tengo que arreglar algo con quien está en mi habitación

Ese tipo, ahh, sí que es parecido a chikane- Fukko rio por el comentario y luego decidió ir al jardín, le serviría mucho respirar aire fresco

.

.

.

Amber!, pensé que aun no llegabas - la oji verde y el hombre robusto voltearon a ver a una chica de cabello oscuro

Ahh, se conocen?- pregunto el hombre de mirar café rojizo soltando el agarre de la cintura de la chica, se alejo un paso de esta y miro con distancia a la chcia de cabellos oscuros

Amber ven conmigo- la chica de cabellos oscuros agarro de la mano a la rubia y comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio, llego hasta el lugar donde estaba antes haciendo sus ejercicios y soltó la mano de la chica de cabellos rubios-miel, luego le sonrió- ese tipo no es de fiar, no te recomiendo que estés cerca de el Amber

Ah, está bien…- se le quedo mirando

Yaya, mi nombre es Yaya Nanto, quieres hacer algún ejercicio?- volteo a mirar los aparatos, y luego miro a la chica de cabellera oscura

La verdad, es que no, mejor te veo y te animo, que te parece Yaya?

Ok- la chica se acerco a la barra metálica que colgaba del suelo y dio un salto para poder alcanzarla, de allí empezó a realizar el mismo ejercicio que hacia al ser observada por la rubia

Como aguantas eso?

No es tan difícil Amber, resulta que el _hanging wipers _no es más que la simple elevación de piernas con un poco de más peso y ya

Pues yo prefiero hacer 10 abdominales normales y ya- empezaron a reír ambas

Y Amber, siempre rezas cuando haces ejercicio?- la menor se sonrojo

O, yo no hablaba una oración, yo- la chica que continuaba haciendo ejercicio nuevamente empezó a reír

Solo era broma, que era lo que pensabas?

Pues veras, no soy muy buena descifrando lo que piensa la gente, menos lo que siente

Pues la verdad yo no creo que haya alguien que tenga ese poder psíquico

No me refiero a eso es más bien, esa cosa que te hace saber cómo es alguien- la chica empezó a reír

Increíble forma de describir que tienes Amber, bueno la verdad yo creo que lo que estás diciendo es que no eres buena observando a la gente

Exacto!

Pero eso no es complicado, solo un poco difícil más bien creo que es algo muy personal, supongo que a alguien que no conoces mucho le tienes cierta distancia, pero a alguien que has tratado de años, a alguien que conoces mas, tal vez allí ya es otra cosa, allí es importante que seas observadora- la chica se soltó de las barras y luego de caer el suelo se acerco a la rubia respirando con todo lo que le permitían los pulmones- ahh!, eso de hablar y, y también, hacer esto sí, sí que duele

Jajaja, pero eres increíble, tienes una buena condición

Eso intento- le sonrió- y entonces?

Pues a pesar de ser importante me resulta difícil serlo con las personas cercanas a mí

Es normal- la chica se acerco a una mochila- me acompañas al los vestidores?-la rubia asintió y comenzaron a caminar- y puedo saber quién te pone así?

Alguien a quien quiero mucho

Tu novio?

Algo así

Algo así?- arqueo una ceja- ahh un amigo DyO

Dio?- pregunto confundida

Si un amigo con derechos y opulencia, mucha opulencia- dijo esto último mirando de arriba a abajo a la chica rubia, poso su mirada justo en la parte de su pecho, tal vez un poco más abajo- eres muy linda así que creo cualquiera quisiera tenerte con alguna relación

Yaya no digas esas cosas- se sonrojo un poco y giro su rostro a otro lado evitando cruzar su mirada verdosa con la oji-miel

Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte, pero la verdad es que tú me hiciste pensar eso con el "algo así"

Pero no es así, me refería a algo así, porque si es mi novio, bueno no, es mi pareja, o sea entiendes?

Ahh, claro- le dedico una sonrisa obviamente forjada y eso le saco una risita a la rubia, ambas llegaron a los vestidores, Yaya entro a una pequeña habitación y después de unos pocos minutos salió con un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte, unos tenis converse rojos y una blusa de manga larga roja, en su hombro derecho colgaba su mochila- vamos?- ambas comenzaron a caminar

Ya te vas Amber?- pregunto el hombre robusto con el cual se había encontrado la oji verde en la entrada del gimnasio

Si, ya nos vamos Mark- contesto la oji miel por Amber

Pronto volveré a verte aquí?- volvió a preguntar acercándose a las chicas y miraba a Amber esperando respuesta

Espero que sí- contesto ella con una sonrisa- nos vamos Yaya?- ambas comenzaron a caminar

Hasta luego Mark- se despidió la ojimiel con una media sonrisa un tanto triunfadora y hasta burlona, una vez fuera ambas empezaron a reír- la verdad ya entiendo lo que siente tu novio

Qué curioso, eso mimo me decía el cuándo aun no salíamos- comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al parque

Veras Amber, yo trabajo en esa florería que está allí- señalo un local frente al parque- a medio día voy a mis clases a la universidad y cuando regreso a la tarde voy a un curso que esta por la avenida principal, luego regreso a casa para hacer mi tarea y después de un buen rato vuelvo a ir a otro curso que esta por la autopista, claro en la noche llego a casa, pero como hoy no tengo clase en la escuela me quede aquí hasta tan tarde, así que dime a dónde vas tú?

Pues vivo cerca de la avenida principal, a qué hora tomas tu curso?- la chica miro su reloj de mano

Como en 1 hora, vamos entonces no?

Ehh, pero no llegaras tarde si me acompañas

Tengo una pobre moto que aguanta nuestro peso- dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la florería, llego allí y saludo a las personas, luego saco de un lado del local una moto _Suzuki _azul, no era nueva, pero tampoco se veía tan desgastada, algo claro estaba, si se veía muy bien cuidada- que te parece si te dejo en la avenida principal y de allí cada quien a su destino?

Muchas gracias, pero así estoy bien la verdad, no quiero atrasarte

No te preocupes, de la avenida me voy a las torres, y de allí pues estaré cerca de la autopista- lo decía con una seguridad y tranquilidad, pero la verdad la oji verde tenia desconfianza, apenas conocía a esa chica, si hacía tiempo que se la encontraba corriendo en los carriles públicos que están rodeando el deportivo, igual la había visto jugando basquetbol con etiquetas de la UCEAM (universidad central de educación avanzada medicinal), incluso igual la había visto cerca del gimnasio, sin embargo la verdad no la conocía, y la oji verde era de esas personas que desconfían hasta de los amigos de la secundaria- que ocurre?- pregunto con desilusión al notar la mirada seria y cerrada de la oji verde

Pues la verdad no te conozco

El silencio quedo en el lugar, la oji miel miro con sorpresa a la oji verde, pero luego miro con tranquilidad a la chica- está bien lo entiendo, no te preocupes, será después cuando nos acompañemos

Lo siento Yaya no quería decirlo así, es que

No te preocupes Amber, entiendo eso, y es obvio que digas eso así que tranquila, ya después cuando nos conozcamos mas te invitare a comer helado

Helado?-

No te gusta?- pregunto triste

Ahh no es eso, es solo que, pensé que dirías otra cosa- sonrió al notar la mirada inocente que tenia la ojimiel- se nota que eres de universidad

Qué?!, estas diciéndome infantil?

No, como crees, Yaya vete que llegaras tarde- la chica se coloco asustada y subió a su moto

Lo había olvidado, bueno hasta luego Amber- se coloco el casco en la cabeza y arranco rápido hasta desaparecer de la visita de la rubia, quien comenzó a caminar hacia la base de los taxis que estaba cerca del parque, llego a uno y le dio la indicación de dejarla cerca de la avenida, pues la mayoría de los taxis FCR no cruzan la avenida pues es área de los RF, después de pagar cruzo la avenida por el puente peatonal y se adentro por unas calles un poco oscuras, escucho a lo lejos un automóvil, sin embargo le resto importancia porque parecía alejarse el sonido con dirección a la avenida, avanzando una calle mas pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien cerca de ella, aprovecho la luz de la farola para voltear a ver a un sujeto que estaba a media calle, tenía una sudadera y caminaba cabizbajo, camino en dirección de otra calle, por lo cual ella siguió caminando, un temblor le recorrió al cuerpo al notar que había menos farolas, sin embargo acelero un poco su paso, siguió escuchando los pasos del sujeto detrás de ella y justo frente a una casa pudo identificar a otro tipo con sudadera y la observo caminando

Demonios- susurro ella cruzando la calle, pero el tipo que le seguía le detuvo del brazo

Amber, despídete de mí no?- ella lo miro bien e identifico su mirada café rojiza, su rostro, su cabello, su media sonrisa, aun cuando la miraba morbosamente sus gestos le hacían ver una persona galante, lástima que sus intenciones no fueran de conquistarla emocionalmente, sino físicamente

Mark- pronuncio su nombre y él le sonrió de una forma enferma, se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla- que haces?- el hombre robusto abrazo a la chica rodeando su cintura, llevo una mano más abajo- SUELTAME!- él la beso en los labios sin embargo ella aprovecho para morder el labio del hombre- aléjate de mí, maldito bastardo!- el llevo sus manos a su labio y ella aprovecho para empujarlo con toda su fuerza y correr lo mas que podía

Ehh!- grito el tipo a cual no conocía, y la persiguió, ella a pesar de ser rápida, continuaba cansada de haber hecho ejercicio tan solo tal vez media hora antes, sus piernas le dolían un poco y por ellos sin mucho esfuerzo ambos hombres la alcanzaron, Mark la empujo hacia una barda de al parecer una casa vieja y también abandonada, allí la empezó a besar en los labios, bajo a su cuello y ella empezó a gritar, obteniendo a cambio una fuerte bofetada, la verdad ella justo en ese momento se arrepintió de las veces que rechazo la propuesta de su prima Scarlett de entrenar krav maga o taekwondo, las veces que Azael le pidió que aprendiera a boxear, en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberse ido con Yaya, desde el parque a la avenida principal solo era un camino recto, igual Yaya la hubiera dejado en su casa que estaba cerca de nueve calles de la avenida, en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse acercado al gimnasio, allí se arrepintió de haber salido de casa…- por favor suéltame- suplico con la mirada- Mark por favor- el tipo le sonrió con malicia y luego miro hacia su pecho

Sabias que me encantan, se ven enormes- acerco sus manso y como niño explorador no quitaba su sonrisa emocionada al sentir los suaves senos de la chica

Suéltame imbécil!- ella aprovecho que él se entretenía con ambas manos y soltó un golpe en los bajos del tipo, que por instinto soltó un grito y se tiro al suelo, ella miro con enojo al otro hombre que estaba desde hace rato sonriéndole pervertida mente, ella levanto una roca del suelo que desde hacía rato había visto y amenazo con lanzársela al tipo si se le acercaba, el sin importa le corrió hacia ella, y ella por medio le arrojo la piedra, el aun al recibir un golpe en el pecho se abalanzo a ella y la tiro al suelo, luego es se coloco encima de ella, él la beso y la oji verde con toda su fuerza mordió el labio superior del chico y con sus uñas rasguño sus mejillas, el empezó a gritar y ella mientras sentía en su boca la sangre del chico, Mark recuperándose se levanto con una mirada llena de furia, empujo a su amigo sin importarle que su labio se cortara aun mas, luego se acerco a la ojiverde para estar a horcajadas sobre ella, luego soltó un puñetazo al rostro de ella, justo en la mejilla, ella lo miro con odio

MUERETE DESGRACIADO!- el volvió a golpearla con puño cerrado ahora en el labio

Cállate zorra!- ella lo observo, una impotencia la invadía, se sentía inferior si, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a golpearla, los únicos hombres que la habían golpeado eran su padre y Azael, sin embargo lo habían hecho porque en verdad era necesario que ella reaccionara

Na sabes quein soy verdad maldito?- ella dijo con furia- te matare desgraciado

Que te calles!- el volvió a golpearla, ese golpe la mareo un poco, uno vez más la golpeo pero fue esta vez en la nariz, sintió como empezaba a sangrar, lo sintió porque no podía respirar bien- cuanto aguanta?- dijo sorprendido con una sonrisa, entonces ella lo noto en su mirada, un maldito como él, seguro no era la primera vez que hacia esto con alguna chica, si, recordó las palabras de yaya, no es de fiar, que tan tardada es ella para comprender los consejos, el se acerco a ella con la intención de besarlo

Infeliz!- dijo ella para después escupir en el rostro del chico, saliva y sangre una perfecta forma de mostrarle el asco que sentía al verlo

Maldita zorra!- grito el soltando un puñetazo mas al rostro de la oji verde que empezó a ver oscuro todo, sin embargo seguía consiente, logro identificar como Mark era empujado por alguien, luego escucho el grito de dolor de Mark, ella trato de levantarse, sin embargo se sintió muy mareada, así que solo observo un poco lo que pasaba, Mark estaba siendo golpeado, sin embargo la escasa luz de las farolas y su ojo lastimado no le ayudaban a ver bien lo que ocurría

No!, por favor no!- grito el cuándo lo levantaron del suelo y lo azotaron a la pared, seguido de varias veces golpear su rostro contra la barda, Mark parecía llorar y quejarse del dolor

Como te atreves?- pregunto enfurecido la otra persona volviendo a dejarlo caer al suelo, se giro hacia los lados intentado buscar al tipo que acompañaba a Mark, pero ya no estaba, comenzó a caminar hacia Amber quedando frente a ella- estas bien?- ella empezó a llorar con un enojo, alivio, con una felicidad, al ver sus hermosos ojos azules, al escuchar su voz tan masculina, al detectar su aroma, claro con un poco de sudor y sangre pero era su aroma

Azael...

**Oigan!, estoy escribiendo el otro capitulo, solo que para tratar de acomodar ciertas partes me pase aquí a releer el cap y note que no había publicado este capitulo, el 6, realmente creí haberlo publicado, hace ya mucho tiempo, sin embargo como por un buen rato me fallaba en Internet supongo que por ello no se publico y estuvo tan fea mi vida por esos tiempos que ni si quiera podía llegar a tener acceso a google, lo siento mucho, y la verdad quiero decirles que espero no tardar mucho con el cap, pero creo que lo tendré como para la próxima semana, ya lo tengo una gran parte, peor no me guata mucho como va quedando, también quería pedirles perdón por tardar mucho con esta historia y también la otra, se que les había prometido actualizar pronto, peor tuve una crisis emocional, me rompieron mi kokoro y no me daban ganas de hacer nada, ni ejercicio, ni leer, ni si quiera escuchar música, me enferme emocionalmente, y demonios, también me enferme físicamente, lo siento, pero no tenia intención de comer o estudiar, menos tenia inspiración para escribir, lo siento tanto, peor ya estoy mucho mejor, he entendido que si no preocupo por mi misma, por mis gustos, por mis pasatiempo, por mi salud, nadie mas lo hará,a si que creo que aquí me tiene de vuelta, tratare de actualizar, principalmente porque se lo tanto que me duele a mi ver una historia in continuada, lamento darles esta escusa, no me gusta hablar así ya se los había comentado, pero creo que soy tan débil que hasta necesito apoyarme en unas palabras en la pantalla, para hacerme quedar claro en mi mente que no puedo hacer las cosas a medias siempre.**

**Bueno ahora agradezco que se la hayan pasado a leer, que entiendan mis escritos todos feos, y que le resten importancia a mis fatales faltas de ortografía, espero les haya agradado el cap, tal vez si no estuvo muy emocionante, espero mejorar en mi forma de escribir para sacarles aun que sea un pequeño ademan de aceptación al leer esta historia, por favor dejen un comentario para animarme, criticarme o darme algunas observaciones, o manden un mensaje, se los agradeciere muchísimo**

**contestare los reviews:**

**Garden18, jajaja en serio, creo que debo colocarla una mas fría, como que mas seria, y malota a la vez, mm la verdad no se si se vea toda sexy, a mi siempre me encanta como sea, y me recomiendas alguno?, capaz así mejoro un poco, jeje y si ya veras que ocurre con Himeko en el próximo cap, como que no se, me agradara hacerle aparecer ya con mas frecuencia, que no te preocupes, tu escribe lo que piensas, capaz estas pro el camino de la iluminación y de la adivinación, jajaja ademas asi seria divertido saber si soy muy obvia con lo que escribo, mm suena interesante la verdad lo de la fuerza aérea, pero como que prefiero la militar :) espero poder leernos pronto y gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este cap, y si también espero actualizar pronto **

**Aline, jeje hoy escribir de lo normal, dime si te agrado el cap?, anda dímelo?, actualizare pronto te lo prometo, perdón por no contestarte antes y por no actualizar antes, y la verdad si, me hiciste reír mucho, siempre lo haces no se como, pero consigues animarme a mi y a mi kokoro de pollo, como que la historia la quiero dejar y leo tus comentarios y me vuelve la inspiración n.n muchas gracias por conseguir eso en mi, jajajaja concuerdo contigo, déjalos, son chavos todavía, eres así cuando estas en confianza, WOWW que bueno, así uno si te aprecia muchacha, y casi casi, jeje si piche doctor cruel. y si Saya es una ternura, o no?, ahh, si, digo ayudo a Hime, o.O y si la secuestra en su casa y se la come en pedasitos al estilo Hannibal? jajajaja tranquila que no ves que se nos puede morir el pobre cito, que pasaría si se muere cuando apenas inicia la historia, bueno haré lo que pueda ) y si Azael es un amor, lo amo la verdad, y si estoy de acuerdo contigo todos damos para recibir algo, luego unos damos mas y en otras ocasiones, somos tan tontos que no damos a quien da todo por nosotros :/, peor bueno y AWW me enamoras muchacha, en serio, gracias por tus palabras, si que voy a actualizar, por mi kokoro y por ti chaparra :'( cuan feliz me has hecho con tus comentarios , y si actualizare pronto ya lo veras, :) **

**Aline, otra vez jajaja ya regrese!, y en estas vacaciones, pronto me pondré a actualizar mas seguido, bueno eso espero jeje, si usted me deja un comentario sera así :), si sonó a chataje, pero mm no se peinarlo, puedes hacer feliz a una personita rara que hace el intento de ser escritora **

**Aline, de nuevo jajajaj tu y tus ocurrencias chaparra, como es que me alegras el dia, bueno ahorita noche jeje**

**mi querida Aline de nuevo, gracias, en serio que me enamoras, no lo creo, en serio te gusto mi historia?, no la dejare en serio chaparra, gracias en serio :') n.n gracias por tu animo, te mando un abrashoote a la distancia -(OwO)- me siento bien jake, jajaja :) hasta la próxima :) **


	7. Dejando Okinawa

**HOLA, adivinen quien****regreso con un cap nuevo**

**_  
Dejando Okinawa**

Un chico vestía una playera roja, un pantalón azul, unos tenis color rojo, tenia puesto sus lentes, para poder ver mejor y no lastimarse la vista con su computadora portátil

Que estás haciendo?- llego con una leve sonrisa , sus ojos decían "no me lo vas a creer" a su lado un chico que parecía escribir algo- oye deja tu lap top, tengo que contarte algo

Sea lo que sea que me tienes que contar, será después, porque estoy tratando de realizar la presentación del proyecto final, y me temo que te tienes que largar antes de que se me vaya la inspiración-comento enfocado en sus escritos

Seguro que eso quieres?- él se acerco al menor, y rodeo la cintura de este con sus brazos, acerco un poco su barbilla al lóbulo de este, lo pregunto con una voz ronca que le daba un toque masculino tan característico de él, el pobre chico sonrojado frunció el ceño

No estoy para tus jueguitos Richard!- el chico, soltó el agarre del mayor alejándolo de el- ve a molestar a alguien mas

No quiero a nadie más que a ti

Y Chikane?- pregunto este con los ojos llenos de ira

Ella se fue porque tiene que hacer un viaje para estar con los Hanazono

Como lo sabes, ella te lo dijo?- pregunto curioso volteando a ver al mayor

No, pero si su hermana

Hermana?, sabes cuantas hermanas tiene?

Miyuki, o dime a cual más conoces torpe?

Ahhh, ahhh, ella me enseño la fotografía de su hermana menor!

Pero no la conoces tonto, el caso aquí es que Miyuki si realmente que es demasiado inteligente

Qué?

Si, mira piénsalo bien, Chikane no es impulsiva, al contrario es muy paciente, inteligente, pero ella es; vengativa

Que inteligente eres Richard- el tono sarcástico del menor le saco una sonrisa al mayor

No me explico bien, mira conozco a Chikane desde el colegio interno, desde que éramos unos adolecentes

Pubertos diría yo- comenzaron a reír

Pues sí, la verdad es que si

Pero el punto es, Miyuki es inteligente por…- miro al mayor buscando respuesta

Ella necesita de Miyuki, digamos que ella es la única que sabe cómo detenerla, convencerla, hasta contralarla!

Ohh, creo que eso lo he notado todo este tiempo que llevo conociendo a Chikane

Bueno, tu porque has tenido una enorme cercanía con Chikane desde un principio

Si, un poco, debo aceptarlo- comento presumido el menor- necesita de mí

Eso de ser uno de sus publicistas oficiales sí que te afecta enano

Qué?!, tan solo estoy trabajando con ella, tu sueño lo vivo yo!

Te equivocas, esa solo es una de mis ocurrencias, mi sueño me lo arrebataron hace mucho

Qué?- pregunto curioso

Nada chaparro, solo recordaba- dijo volteando a verle y sonriéndole- ahora soy feliz aquí contigo- le dedico una sonrisa

AH!, CALATE!- se volteo arqueando una ceja y susurrando un "idiota"- Y entonces, que tiene que ver todo esto con que Chikane vaya a ver a los Hanazono

Pues, que tengo entendido por Miyuki, que… sabes no debo decirlo

Qué?- el chico ladeo la cabeza- qué coño estás diciendo Richard

Mira que si te lo cuento, irías corriendo tras Chikane para estar a su lado

Estás loco, Chikane no me agrada

Pero porque motivo correría a ella

Dime estas seguro?

De qué?

Que no te agrade Chikane

Ya dije que no, y menos si sigues hablando de ella, nunca tienes algo de que hablar que no sea ella?- el menor se volteo a su computadora, para continuar con su trabajo

Celoso?- se acerco al chico con una media sonrisa- será que tanto te gusto

No, no di, digas esas idioteces- el chico levemente se sonrojo y luego volteo a verlo- pero dime, Chikane no estar en problemas o sí?

Estas preocupado por ella, aun la quieres verdad?- le sonrió alegre

Claro que no, solo, solo es que- frunció el ceño- como trabajo para ella, para su empresa, pues debo saber que no me ira mal financieramente

Hay por favor Fer- se levanto del sofá, volteaba mirando toda la habitación, los buros, el escritorio, las lámparas elegantes colgantes del techo, el suelo tapizado con piedra decorada a pesar de ser simplemente una habitación, tenia ciertos decorados y objetos que a simple vista eran más que suntuosos- vives aquí!- extendió sus brazos haciendo énfasis a su casa- tienes mi dinero a tus pies, tienes todo lo que me pertenece- camino a la mesa de noche y allí observo una pequeña figura de oro puro con forma de un león- me tienes a mí a tus manos- se volteo al mayor- y puedes hacer lo que quieras, porque estás aquí en mi casa, donde nadie más que mi madre y mi padre han entrado

Qué?- tenía una leve sonrisa, un poco triste y alegre- a veces lo dices de una forma tan convincente que me rindo a la credibilidad de tus palabras- el mayor acerco a sentarse al mismo sofá que el menor justo donde estaban antes los dos- aun que a veces no quiero creerte- el mayos rodeo con los brazos al joven de lentes, le sonrió

Mira que me has vuelto tan cursi

Qué?!, quien acaba de decir que le tengo en mis manos?- el mayos arqueo una ceja

Cállate enano, hablamos de ti

Richard hablamos de lo nuestro, así que porque no me explicas porque eres así?

Así cómo?

Me sonríes, me abrazas, me dices que me quieres, que te ocurre?, apenas cuando te conocí me confesaste que siempre habías estado clavado con Chikane

Y era verdad todo lo que te conté

Y entonces porque jugaste tanto conmigo, porque juegas conmigo?

Yo no juego contigo, simplemente me parecías alguien interesante por eso me acerque a ti personalmente, y cuando te comencé a tratar me di cuenta que eras alguien increíble, lindo y así tan de repente te quise para mi, solo para mi

No lo entiendes no soy un objeto, o es que no notas lo que dices y lo que haces?

A que te refieres?

Dices que me quieres para ti, dime porque siempre cuando vas a por mí al trabajo muras a Chikane, la buscas hasta para despedirte, o es que quieres decirme que si yo te quiero puedo estar con Susaku, mirarlo, correr a saludarlo, abrazarlo cuando haya frio o este lloviendo, comprarle cosas, invitarlo a salir cada que surja la oportunidad?

No, porque él es hombre, si sales con el así todos te miraran raro- comento de la nada el mayor

Qué?, que jaladas estás diciendo?

Yo, yo quería decir que si estas cerca de alguien más, al menos sea alguien que no se ilusione, así como yo con Chikane

Crees que si es mujer no va a sufrir?

No, no me refiero a eso, a de mas tu bien sabes que es Susaku es un desviado _maricon_, y es lógico que cuando tu hagas eso no te vera como un amigo, a diferencia de Chikane que me ve como su amigo cuando procuro su bien

Qué?, a ver Richar si te enteras, que yo soy gay, soy un desviado _maricon,_ y tú?, dime porque aun no me aclaras si eres heteroflexible, si eres bisexual reprimido, o si eres bisexual experimentador, o qué?!- estaba alterado el menor, su voz y su mirada lo decían

Pues, soy hombre normal

Crees que soy anormal?- cuestiono enojado

No, no me refiero a eso, a mi me gustan las chicas

Y entonces que hacemos aquí?

Pues, también me gustas tú, más que alguna mujer

Más que Chikane?- el mayor volteo la mirada, respiro hondo

A ella la he querido desde hace mucho tiempo eso tú ya lo sabes, la he amado…

No lo entiendes, yo te quiero y tu solo estas encaprichado conmigo, cuando se te olvide todo este "amor" volverlas con Miyuki, o peor aun con Chikane

Peor?

Si!- se levanto enfurecido, cerro su computadora, la guardo en una mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, llego hasta las escaleras y se coloco en el hombro el cordón que sujetaba a la mochila

Qué?, espera FER!- el chico bajo corriendo las escaleras, se sintió enojado, era desde hacía un tiempo costumbre esto, era del diario terminar hablando de Chikane, y siempre era así, era él quien salía, quien corría, siempre había terminado así, notando que era él la segunda opción, que para Richard Heffernan solo estaba Chikane, cuando estuvo en la entrada de la casa busco sus tenis, comenzó a colocárselos lo más rápido que pudo escuchando los pasos del mayor en las escaleras

Espera Fer, aun no terminamos de hablar, porque siempre te escapas- el chico miro el suelo, eran muy pocas las veces en las cuales Richard iba a su búsqueda, eso le sorprendía pero algo le decía que no era bueno, que no era algo que le debiera emocionar, por ello volteo a verlo con duda, la mirada del mayor parecía distante, perdida, como si tratara de descifrar algo

Porque no quiero oír lo que ya se!- grito enojado, agarro el picaporte de la puerta y al intentar abrirla la mano del mayor azoto esta, colocándose recargado a esta

Que quieres decir?

Dime qué es lo que quieres terminar de hablar?

Pues has dicho que eres un capricho mío, eso no es cierto

Si como no

Escucha Fer, yo no pienso dejarte ni por Miyuki ni por Chikane

Y si te dejo yo?

Que estás diciendo?- abrió los ojos sorprendido- planeas, quieres, quieres dejarme?- se separo de la puerta con desconcierto, estaba boquiabierto

No lo ves Richard, no lo entiendes?, si te dejo yo, dime si no irías corriendo tras Chikane a que te consuele de tu "dolor"?

No, por eso quiero que entiendas que te quiero a ti

Eso es lo único que querías decirme?

Fer, dijiste que cuando se me quite el cariño que te tengo iré con Miyuki, o peor aun con Chikane

Vaya- empezó a reír el menor- ahora entiendo porque me has seguido, siempre me dejas ir al empezar y no terminar una discusión, pero claro, quieres saber a lo que me refería no?

Que, yo… no es así Fer, solo quiero aclararlo todo, quiero que sepas

No mientas!. Lo interrumpió con la voz artada- solo me has detenido por eso- comento con los ojos cristalinos, la voz comenzaba a sonar rasposa, parecía estar a punto de quebrarse- Miyuki tan solo es distante contigo, y si se relacionan es profesionalmente, al contrario Chikane… es tu amiga- se paro erguido mirando al mayor anticipándose por si sus próximas palabras pudieran enfadar a Richard como era habitual- y para ella eres uno de sus mejores amigos, o no lo notas aun, no te mira de otra forma- comento lo ultimo con lastima, después empujo al mayor, giro el picaporte y salió de la casa, azoto la puerta y noto como estaba "chispeando" agua

Qué?- escucho a Richard y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo bajo la lluvia, sin detenerse, sentía su corazón latir acelerado, quería pensar que era por la carrera y no por notar como Richard no se preocupo por seguirle aun cuando seguro había notado la llovizna, de pronto detuvo su andar, no tenia caso hacerlo, no huía de Richard, la verdad que él ni sería capaz de mojarse por el simple capricho de un niñato- porque?- no lo podía soportar sus lagrimas corrieron entre sus mejillas mojadas por causa de la lluvia- eres un imbécil… porque me haces esto?!, imbécil, imbécil!

.

.

.

Hemos dejado atrás Okinawa, sabes Himeko, no volverás allá, no dejare que estés lejos de casa, de tu familia- Estaban volando en el avión privado sobre el cielo, Saya miraba a Himeko, seguía dormida, acariciaba los cabellos de esta- ahora eres mi hermana, y sé que Okinawa pudo ser un lugar desagradable para ti, por eso, no planeo llevarte de nuevo allí…- se alegraba que la doctora le hubiera colocado un calmante a la rubia, aun que los efectos de este ya habrían pasado seguro desde hacía un rato ya, Himeko había estado dormida un buen rato, una vez llegaron a la parte de un visible aeropuerto, cerca de un edificio, noto que solo estaban esperándola unos cuantos hombres, salió y se encontró a André uno de los hombres de confianza de la familia, el era uno de los jóvenes de traje que se veía no tan robusto como la mayoría, y tenía el cabello un poco largo- necesito un automóvil, y también una silla de ruedas- le pidió mientras miraba hacia la habitación que había en el mismo edificio- André, antes de que te vayas, ayúdame- camino hacia el avión privado y miro a la rubia que dormía

La llevo adentro?- se acerco a la rubia y con cuidado le cargo, salió sin problema con la chica en brazos y llegaron hasta la habitación, donde entraron

Podrías dejarla sobre la cama- ordeno sutilmente mientras se quitaba su abrigo- muchas gracias André, ahora podrías correr a traer lo que te pedí- el joven afirmo y apresurado salió, desapareciendo de la mirada rubí, la rubia se despertó mirando a Saya que estaba mirando su teléfono celular

Tsubasa?, veras tenemos que hablar de Souma, lo han buscado, quienes?, pues sería mejor no comentar nada, podrías pronto regresar a la casa, no todavía no he llegado, por favor, es necesario, es de Souma, que?, es de nuestro hermano de quien hablas, se que a veces era un completo patán, pero todos cometemos errores, por favor- separo la bocina de su oído- mal educado, tan solo debería despedirse antes de colgarme la llamada- sigo para sí misma guardando su celular a su bolso

Saya?- llamo la rubia con curiosidad, seguro por las palabras de la mayor y porque hablaba obviamente de Souma

Llame a Tsuabasa, mi hermano mayor, espero pronto regresemos a casa y el este allí, para que le conozcas, escucho como tocaron la puerta- sabes esperaba que te despertaras para poder irnos ya- abrió la puerta y dejo paso al mismo joven que recibía el nombre André, el se acerco a la rubia y luego acomodo una silla con ruedas que estaba cerca de la mesa de noche

Mira Himeko, hasta ahora solo pudieron conseguir esta silla, pero te prometo que mañana mismo te conseguiré una más cómoda si?- la rubia le sonrió agradecida, Andre le cargo y la dejo en la silla, Saya se acerco a ella y empujo la silla

Pues vamos Himeko?- afuera del lugar, las esperaba un automóvil negro, la menor miro un poco pálida el automóvil- Hime…ko- con la mirada de la rubia termino comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esta, y obviamente sus sentimientos- no tienes que preocuparte Himeko, me escuchas?- toco de los hombros a la menor, quien la miro un poco asustada

Escucha nuestro chofer sabe conducir muy bien y si quieres le pido que conduzca lento, a demás tenemos guardaespaldas que nos cuidaran- le dedico una sonrisa convincente

Saya… no, no quiero- suplico con su mirada- la peli azul la miro seria

Mira Himeko, debes confiar en mí, solo así podre ayudarte- saco unas pastillas de su bolso- sabes lo que me comento la doctora, que sería bueno tomaras tranquilizantes muy seguido, y más en situaciones como estas

Qué?- la rubia la miro levemente frunciendo el seño, seguro de la intriga que le dejaba la mirada de Saya bastante seria- piensas hacerme tomarlas?

Espero no sea necesario- se acerco a ella- Himeko quiero que lleguemos a casa, no conoces por aquí y a mí no me gusta estar de tarde lejos de la casa, y menos si estoy contigo, pero escúchame no subiré hasta que tu lo decidas

Saya, no quiero, por favor- la mayor se acerco a los hombres, luego se regreso a ella- les he dicho que iremos caminando, te parece?- pregunto, una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la menor- pero debemos ir rápido sí?, que ya empezara pronto a oscurecer- miro al cielo

Muchas gracias Saya- comento con una enorme sonrisa, la verdad Saya siempre le pareció alguien muy tierna, pero no imaginaba que fuera tan increíble persona, desde el día se le notaba cansada ya, pero aun así no la forzó a subir al auto ni nada similar

Comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, había mucho transito en las avenidas y muchos transeúntes, o tan solo esas avenidas y calles principales obviamente lo eran, tardaron mucho en la caminata, sin embargo después de un buen rato, una vez que había oscurecido ya, llegaron hasta un enorme portal que tenía una letra H estilo gótica dentro de un escudo, los barrotes de esta tenían un decorado que parecía de flores con delineados elegantes, un hombre ya ansiando por dentro abrió el portal, comenzaron a avanzar por un camino libre de pasto, lograron observar los arboles bien cuidados y con formas de figuras un tanto increíbles como de aves, el pasto bien podado y cuidado

Sabes, Souma siempre dijo que nuestro jardín era un desastre, y cuando era más niño metía mano aquí estropeando todo- comenzó a sonreír- la verdad como soy mayor que el recuerdo cuando no paraba de burlarme de que terminaba sucio, o aun peor podaba los arboles de una forma que se veían tan raros, era divertido como sus ramas crecían disparejas y él se ponía a gritar enojado, culpaba al jardinero de que no era buen maestro en eso, y siempre terminaba diciéndole que sería mejor que el

Mejor?, que el jardinero?- pregunto curiosa

Si, veras el jardinero siempre fue un hombre muy fuerte y guapo, pero eso no era todo, siempre fue muy divertido e interesante, nos contaba historias y sabia de todo, peor el punto aquí es que si el jardín se ve bien ahora es porque Souma dejo de meter mano- ambas rieron- el siempre fue muy inquieto

La verdad que a mí me ha parecido siempre que él es alguien muy paciente y tranquilo

Pues sí, pero eso no le quitaba lo inquieto- la oji rubí llevo la vista a la parte adentrada del jardín, donde no había ningún árbol más que rodeando el área, el pasto estaba podado y en algunas partes donde se acomodaban los coches quitaban completamente el pasto, la chica detuvo su andar junto al de la rubia mirando el auto que se encontraba aparcado allí

Que sucede Saya?

Ese _lamborghini_ es de mi hermanastro, ellos son muy extraños Himeko

Extraños?

Más que Souma- la rubia sonrió

Entiendo- la oji rubí continuo andando, llegaron por fin quedando frente de la mansión, la construcción parecía ser un tanto elegante, estaba pintada de color amarillo claro y su tejado era ladrillo rojo, podrían verse que era de tres simpes pisos, y en el nivel superior en cada esquina sobresalían la figura de lobos

Qué te parece?

Es increíble

El estilo de la construcción es neogótico, un estilo antiguo, es muy llamativo- volteo a mirara al lado de la mansión, en la entrada de la mansión, algunas mucamas la recibieron extrañadas por la presencia de la rubia- veras, hoy es el día de descanso para la mayoría de los empleados, por ello está un poco solo el lugar, pero créeme no siempre esta así- llegaron hasta la sala, donde pudo encontrar a Almudena acomodando un poco el lugar

Señorita Saya, por fin ha regresado, pensé que André me había engañado, diciendo que la había ido a recibir

Almudena, tampoco seas tan mala con el pobre Andre- sonrieron ambas- y gracias por esperarme- volteo a ver a Himeko- oye, ella es Almudena, te llevaras bien con ella- volteo a la mucama que miraba confundida a la peli azul- prepara una habitación por favor

Tenemos el segundo piso para huéspedes, pero en cual la colocamos?

Almudena, dale una habitación de este piso

Pero señorita, las únicas habitaciones de este primer piso, son las de la señorita Nana y la de la señora, no hay ninguna de huéspedes

Almudena, tiene que estar aquí, en el primer piso-ordeno

Saya, sabes la verdad creo que estoy bien arriba, prometo que no intentare bajar- la peli azul miro a la rubia- a de mas no quiero causarte fastidios, has estado haciendo mucho conmigo ya

Himemko, perdona, mira mañana mismo hablare para que puedas quedarte en una habitación de aquí abajo- recibió una sonrisa de agradecimiento con una mirada amatista- ahora mientras que te parece si te dejo en tu habitación

Si, muchas gracias Saya

De qué?- miro a la chica, coloco su mano en el hombro de esta y volvió la visita a la mucama- Amelia esta aquí?

Esta arriba señorita

Perfecto, tu ve a hablar con uno de los hombres de afuera para que lleven a Himeko arriba, luego quiero que le hables a Amelia- ordeno, la mucama obediente salió del lugar, mientras la oji rubí continuo caminando, llegando y llevando con ella a la rubia- sabes te preparare algo, te gusta el café?

No es necesario Saya- comento con una leve sonrisa

Déjate de modestias Himeko, eres mi hermanita no?- la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida

Yo…- sin saber por qué sintió oprimirse su pecho, sentía que había comenzado a olvidar un poco su presencia, peor era imposible olvidarla, pronto sus ojos se humedecieron y un leve dolor de cabeza la invadió, pudo notar la mirada de preocupación de la oji rubí

.

.

.

América

E.U.A, Nueva York

Esperaba llegar unos días antes, pero no pude, así que como están las cosas?- pregunto un joven que portaba zapatos de punto y con tacón que resonaba un poco, un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca, un chaleco un poco justo color negro, los primeros dos botones de la camisa y también el del cuello se encontraban desabrochados, las mangas de su camisa estaban en dobleces y así esta le llegaba solo un poco mas arriba de los codos, permitiéndole comodidad, y a la vez un tanto desorganizado, tal vez la palabra adecuada sería apariencia de rebelde, él se veía muy atractivo, su cabello rubio semi-cenizo estaba un poco largo, o tan solo lo suficiente como para que con el aire se meciera, las manos las llevaba dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón

Sabes, tengo entendido que uno de los Himemiya vendrá- comento un hombre mayor que acompañaba al joven de cabellos rubios cenizos, este hombre tenía el cabello oscuro un poco canoso, estaba robusto y tenia puesto un traje de vestir color gris, su camisa era blanca y su corbata negra, su saco estaba cerrado y la verdad se veía alguien muy elegante, a diferencia de su joven acompañante este hombre tenía un aspecto más responsable, tal vez por su mirada marrón concentrada al camino y no como la del joven perdida, tal vez era por su tono de voz fuerte y hasta ronca, o tal vez hasta por el simple hecho de tener el nudo de su corbata perfecto y bien acomodado, tal vez por sus anteojos…

Eh?, y esos quiénes son?- la voz del joven era más bien desinteresada y no tan masculina como la del hombre mayor, ambos continuaban sus caminatas hacia una de las entradas traseras del edificio, un edificio enorme, se lograba decir el amplio estacionamiento, también las escasas áreas verdes, tan despejando estaba el lugar alrededor del edificio que lograba observarse el cielo azul con demasiadas nubes

No los conoces?- pregunto volteando a verlo, sonrió y volvió su vista al camino- son familiares de los Hanazono- llegaron a la entrada y una vez pasaron por esta llegaron hasta el elevador, esperaron de pie a que este estuviera disponible

Vaya, y a que viene?

Pues me parece que unas de las fábricas que organizan los Hanazonos es de su propiedad, y tengo entendido que viene a administrarlas

Mmm eso sí que es nada conveniente

Joven no cree que se lo toma muy a la ligera?- comento una joven mujer que acababa de llegar, integrándose a la plática, volteo a verla el joven rubio cenizo, y ella le sonrió- aun que creo que eso es típico en usted

No es eso- sonrió el joven y luego se volteo al mayor- entonces soy el último en enterarme?- la mujer comenzó a reír

No, apenas corrió el rumor- contesto ella

Mm, cuéntame más de ese tal Himemiya

"Vaya, al menos si me pone atención" pues me parece que vienen hoy, o mañana

Y porque no me avisaste antes

Como lo has dicho eres el último en enterarte, lo siento- el mayor hizo reír a la joven mujer menso al rubio

No sabíamos que vendría, hasta apenas hoy en la mañana nos llamo el joven de los Heffernan pidiendo recepción en nuestro hotel- contesto ella

Heffernan?, esos no son familia del señor Kalos?

Si señor- el rubio volteo a verla

Oye, porque no me dejas hablar con el anciano?- pregunto el joven rubio haciendo que una chica de mirar marrón claro frunciera el ceño

El anciano es mi padre, a de mas a ti nadie te enseño lo que es respeto?

Claro que lo tengo entendido, pero no suelo serlo con quien interrumpe platicas ajenas, y aun peor quiere contribuir a esta

Que has dicho?- ella se acerco enojada mirándolo de frente- siempre eres tan antisocial?

No, solo con niñatas como tu- el elevador abrió las puertas, el hombre mayor entro sin demora

Eres un grosero

Y tu una entrometida

Van a entrar o no?- cuestiono el mayor serio mirándolos desde adentro, ambos jóvenes entraron

Dime Rebecca quien llamo de los Heffernan?

Me parece que el segundo hijo del señor Kalos

Y entonces, se hospedara con la Himemiya?

La verdad no lo sé padre, el joven me comento que quería una recepción de habitación doble, y también me pregunto su algún Himemiya había pedido recepción

Y algún Hanazono no ha llamado?- pregunto el joven rubio a la mujer que negó con un movimiento de la cabeza- y los Minamoto?

Tampoco- volteo a mirarlo- Aun que sabe joven, me parece que la rama de sus primos políticos puede tener información

Qué?- curioso miro a la joven mujer

Sí señor, me parece que los Miller están extendiendo una rama de hoteles también aquí

Qué?!- miro serio- no me han dicho nada- susurro

Pues vera, compraron unas fabricas de los Maeda y hacia poco comenzaron contratar a algunos arquitectos reconocidos, también habían contratado demasiado personal para finalizar la construcción en seguida, hace una semana que fue terminado, así que empezaron a colocarle algunas comedidas y a contratar gente para que cuidaran, atendieran el servicio y atendieran a las personas, el hotel estará en servicio mañana mismo

Que, yo no sabía eso- comento mirando muy sorprendido

Pues apenas has regresado hoy, es normal que no supieras nada

Donde esta mi hermano mayor? Que ha hecho al respecto?

El señor Howl, el fue invitado a la inauguración del hotel

Qué?- volteo a mirar al hombre mayor

También deberás ir tu- comento el hombre mayor mirando al rubio, el elevador se detuvo en el ultimo piso, el joven rubio salió rápido del elevador, cuando los trabajadores le vieron agacharon la mirada y comenzaron saludar, esperando incluso ser ignorados, el joven les resto importancia y solo soltaba un "buena noche" al aire, fue seguido de la joven mujer y del hombre mayor, cuando llego por fin a la oficina de su hermano miro a los hombres de guardia

Joven, ha regresado- comento uno de ellos abriéndole paso a la oficina

Esta mi hermano verdad?- asintió el guarida y el joven se adentro sin siquiera tocar, se detuvo allí mismo al ver a el joven mayor que el por unos pocos años, de cabellera larga rubia ceniza y a diferencia de su hermano, sus cabellos eran lacios y no semi-quebrados, sus ojos azul cristalino se clavaron ene el joven que apareció en el umbral de su oficina, el joven mayor estaba abrazando a una joven chica sobre el escritorio, tenía la blusa desacomodada, un poco alborotado el cabello y la falda un poco levantada, el rubio cenizo pro otro lado tenia la camisa desabrochada, este miro un poco serio a su hermano y luego sonrió levemente

Has regresado- se volteo hacia el ventanal de la oficina y comenzó a abrochar su camisa, la chica pareció muy avergonzada y mientras salió rápido de la oficina agachaba el rostro, el rubio volteo hacia la puerta y miro a las dos personas detrás del joven- pasen- indico llevando unos documentos a uno de los guardias- podrías dárselos a Esther- cerro la puerta de su oficina y se regreso a su escritorio

Mira, me han dejado invitaciones para mañana, saco de un cajón los volantes, son dos para ti- se las extendió, yo le daré a Justin la que le pertenece- guardo otros volantes en el escritorio

Esto qué es?- pregunto

La inauguración de un hotel de los Miller

Lo dices tan tajante y ya?

Pues que quieres que diga?- volteo a mirar al enorme ventanal de su oficina, podía verse todo el cielo- dime como te fue

Tome el curso de japonés básico, pero la verdad se me dificulto mucho

No me refería a eso, como se encuentra la abuela?

Mira, yo personalmente cuide de ella, y busque a alguien adecuado para su cuidado para cuando no podamos ir a verla

Entonces no las has convencido de vivir aquí?- miro el techo- porque no me sorprende

Que has dicho, porque no vas tú mismo y la convences

No, yo no consigo nunca eso, a de mas, tengo que cuidar aquí, y tu a cargo seguro nos dejarías en quiebra

Que has dicho?!- se levando de su silla- soy más organizado que tu

En serio?

Claro, yo trabajo de verdad

Que quieres decir

Que yo NO me la paso jugando con las empleadas

Es por lo que acabas de ver?, quería presentártela, se llama Adry

Que, y ahora, que quieres?

Quisiera que la despidieras

Qué?- preguntaron al unisonó ambos hombres presentes

La verdad es que ya no sé cómo decirle que se vaya, y pues pienso que sería bueno que no me viera mal a mí

Y a mi si?

Por favor a ti todos aquí te odian, eres un desgraciado con todos

Cállate, que aquí el desgraciado es otro

Mira, un favor con favor se paga

Que favor me has hecho tu a mi infeliz!?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

Encontrarte una perfecta asistente como lo es Rebecca- volteo a ver a mirar marrón- y además cuando quieras algo, yo te lo puedo conseguir, solo me lo pides y ya

Ella?- señalo él joven rubio a la joven de mirar marrón- no seas sin vergüenza si ella trabaja aquí por el anciano este- saco una carcajada de ambos hombres mayores- a de mas es una inútil!, se la pasa corrigiéndome, criticándome, recordándome que debo y no debo hacer, indicándome como hacer las cosas, parece mi madre!

Pues entonces no es una inútil, al contrario te ayuda mucho, ya quisiera que mi asistente fuera así conmigo

Pues entonces puedes quedártela a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo- pudo sentir la mirada de enojo clavada por parte del mirar marrón de la joven, pero le dio trivialidad eso

Este seguro?, ella te ayuda mucho- pregunto Howl con una sonrisa

No como debería ser un asistente personal

Pues es que tu pareces un niño idiota, a de mas soy más útil que tu- el volteo a mirarla

Ves, entrometida también

Bueno, pero el punto es que ella es tu asistente y es la que más te ha durado, ya ninguna novia te soporta como ella- la chica volteo a mirar al joven rubio mayor un poco incomoda

No te hare un favor mas, siempre quieres que te ayude

Te presentare a una amiga

No quiero conocer a nadie

Pareces gay

Eso es mejor que ser un desgraciado mujeriego como tu

Vas a terminar enamorando a una mujer con esas palabras, solo espero sea una que te dure más de una semana- el rubio se coloco erguido y miro retador al joven de cabellos largos- no te vayas aun, necesito que digas que si me harás ese favor

Ya te dije que no, mejor habla con Naveter

Sabes que el aun no regresa del viaje, regresara mañana

Qué?, y entonces espérate hasta mañana

No puedo, mira tú invitación, debes llevar a un acompañante, y te coloque en la lista con Rebecca para que ella pueda tomar nota, y hablar por ti, mientras disfrutas el día, y se supone que lo mismo hare yo con mi asistente, y no puedo llevar a Adry, haya habrá gente muy importante y no quisiera que me mal interpretaran por mi relación con la asistente

Pues entonces no le digas de los acompañantes y no te vas con ella

Mira, ella fue quien recibió los boletos, ya sabe lo de los acompañantes

Pues entonces dile que tu acompañante será algún trabajador más, alguien como el secretario de comunicación del departamento

Ahh, no, porque ya tengo en mente a quien llevare

Qué?

Si, la conocí apenas hace unos días

Ves, ni si quiera has terminado con esa tal Adry y ya estas de desgraciado con otra chica

Ahhgr, basta eres mi hermano, no mi madre, pareces más un sacerdote

Imbécil

Me ayudaras, di que si

Que gano yo?

Ya te dije te presentare a una amiga

Y ya dije que no me interesa conocerla

Estas seguro, olvidaste ya la última vez que te presente a una amiga?- el joven rubio se levanto de su lugar

Tú- pronuncio con su voz quebrada, la mujer abrió los ojos marrón sorprendida y volteo a ver al joven rubio, por otro lado el oji cristalino miro con una media sonrisa a su hermano que continuaba de pie

Te comió la lengua el ratón?- el chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Espera- el oji azul cristalino lo miro serio- tenemos que hablar de algo más importante que el pasado, así que regresa

Mas… importante?- pregunto a lo bajo

Si, algo más importante- ignorándolo el menor continuo caminado hacia la salida, el cabello cenizo se levanto y camino hacia el menor, pero la mano del hombre canosos sostuvo del brazo al hermano mayor, el chico salió de la oficina dejándolos- que sucede?- pregunto volteando a ver al hombre canoso

Te has pasado Howl- comento este, mientras la joven se levando de su lugar con la mirada perdida, luego salió corriendo tras del chico

Que le pasa?

Seguro fue a ver a tu hermano, porque a veces eres tan insensible?

Insensible yo?, acaso olvidas cuando era el quien se burlaba de todos nosotros y de nuestro sentimientos, Justin y yo siempre fuimos los sentimentales, Haruka no, Haruka siempre fue el fuerte y el frio

Eso fue antes de conocerla

Si, y me arrepiento de haberlos presentado, ahora mira a Haruka, de ser el líder innato que era paso a ser a lo que es ahora

Y entocnes porque te aferras a querer presentarlo a alguien mas

Porque ahora no le presentare a una mujer de verdad, solo le rpesentare una de esas zorras que te encuentras en la calle

Entocnes deja a tu hermano que la encuentre, no se la bsuques tu- el hombre canosos termino empujando al hermano mayor que lo miro irritado

Parece que te agradaba ver a mi hermano como idiota pro esa mujer

No era un idiota, era un humano por fin

Pero ya no lo es, ella vino a traerle humanidad, a darle vida, y de pronto se lo quita, le quita los motivos y ganas de vivir

Cállate Howl, antes de que me arrepienta de hacer y decir algo

Qué?, yo no tengo nada que me haga llorar como el

Estas seguro?- miro retador el hombre canoso- mejor me voy- se encamino a la salida dejando a un rubio cenizo con la mirada medio perdida

.

.

.

Dije algo malo?, Himeko?, Himeko- se acerco a ella, se agacho para estar a su altura y miro sus ojos- que ocurre?

Nada Saya- respiro hondo, no podía seguir así, en el hospital se sentía tal mal de ver triste a Emma por su culpa, y ahora no le era agradable saber que preocuparía a Saya tan rápido

Himeko, escúchame, si no me dices que lo que te pasa, lo que sientes no podre ayudarte, se supone que eres ahora parte de nosotros, pero con la desconfianza no vamos a llegar nunca a serlo

Saya, no quiero causarte molestias, no quiero ser un problema para ti

Escucha Himeko, no debes preocuparte por eso, la verdad que si soportaba a Souma, puedo soportar a cualquiera- le saco una leve sonrisa a la rubia- entonces me dirás

Mi mejor amiga, para convencerme de hacer algo, siempre me decía que era su hermanita- la oji rubi arque una ceja

No entiendo

Saya, cuando paso lo del accidente, estábamos dentro del coche Souma, mi amiga y yo

Qué?- pregunto mirando a la nada- ahora recuerdo que eso me dijo la enfermera que cuidaba de ti, pero la verdad cuando me dijo de ti, no me importo nada más que verte

Eres increíble Saya

Qué?- la oji rubí la miro curiosa- dime Himeko, que ocurrió?, aun cuando estuve allá en aquel lugar un día completo, estuve haciendo llamadas a todo rato, lamento no haber platicado más seriamente contigo

Saya, mi amiga no volverá a llamarme hermana- la mayor entrecerró los ojos- nunca más- los ojos amatistas humedecidos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas, la rubia respiraba con mucha frecuencia y agacho la mirada

Himeko- la oji rubí se acerco a la rubia y la abrazo- lo siento tanto Himeko, no era mi intención recordártela, no quería que te colocaras así- acariciaba los cabellos rubios y miraba con una tristeza viral proveniente de la ojos amatista

Saya, sabes estoy feliz de estar contigo, pero daría todo porque no fuera así, porque no tuviera que ser así….- la oji rubi se abrazo aun más fuerte a la menor

Lo mismo he querido yo, siento lo que le paso a Souma, lo que le paso a tu amiga, siento que estés pasando por esto, yo simplemente no habría podido siquiera estar como tu

Qué?- la oji rubí se alejo de la rubia y la miro a los ojos

Eres fuerte, muy fuerte, por eso, no debes permitirte caer, debes evitar llorar, tu amiga querrá que sonrías por ella, Souma esperara encontrarte siendo una Himeko de verdad

Saya- la rubia solo agacho la mirada- gracias…- la verdad no sabía porque le daba esa sensación de desconfianza, como si sitiera que las palabras de Saya fluyeran como cuando hablas con un viejo amigo y por instinto le saludas, la había visto preocupada, pero las palabras de ánimo que le daba no le parecían del todod sinceras, por un lado Saya mostraba una actitud comprensiva, pero era como si su mirada le dijera que la importancia que le daba a lo ocurrido no fuera mayor que la de un niño al aprender matemáticas, extrañamente no quería platicar de lo que ocurría en su mente, de lo que pensaba, de lo que sentía- la verdad que no se aun como sonreír- sentía como la mirada de Saya tenía la intención de ayudarla, pero a la vez se veía obligada, o forzada a escucharla, a animarla…

Himeko, yo te ayudare siempre- la mayor paso su índice por el rostro de la rubia y seco las lágrimas de ella- mira ahora dime si te gusta el café si?

Señorita Saya disculpe la molestia, pero Almudena me ha dicho que me necesitaba

Si, puedes ayudarme- volteo a mirar a Himeko- creo que sería bueno que pudieras subirla al tercer piso

.

.

.

Francia, Limoges

Una chica de cabellos oscuros terminaba de tomar su curso, ya era de noche y la verdad tenía mucha tarea, por lo cual se apresuro a salir una vez término todo

Nanto-san espere por favor- ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a salir y ella volteo a ver a su instructora

Que ocurre?

Escuche que tu y Konohana-san están enojadas

Qué?, bueno, ella, yo… usted como sabe eso, disculpe?- se coloco con la mirada seria

Me lo acabas de afirmar- la mujer que vestía un pantalón holgado color oscuro, su camisa un poco arrugada, su cabello lo usaba corto y este tenía ciertos mechones mas azulados que negros- Pero tenía mis suposiciones, supongo que todos aquí las tenían, ustedes siempre se la pasan platicando un rato en la clase, últimamente no las vi muy juntas

Entiendo Ootori-sensei

Quisiera saber si puedo ayudarles en algo- estaba colocando ciertos cuadernos de apunte y libros en un estanque que se encontraba muy cerca de ambas

Ayudarnos?, porque quiere hacer eso?

Lo siento Nanto-san no me explique bien, me refiero a que ambas toman el curso que imparto, y la verdad no quisiera que surgieran incomodidades o hasta problemas

No se preocupe, Hikari y yo nunca relacionamos lo personal con lo profesional

Personal?-los ojos café rojizo, casi rubí se clavaron fijos en los miel, casi ambarinos - entonces no tengo que preocuparme?

No Ootori-sensei, aun así gracias por preocuparse

Disculpa Nanto-san, pero Konohana-san se noto el día de hoy distante a lo acostumbrado, le sucede algo que puede no estar relacionado con su distanciamiento?

No, solo que, tal vez está buscando la forma de que solucionemos nuestros enojos

Me dejarías decirte algo- comento cabellos azulados acercándose a la oji ámbar-miel

Por supuesto- dijo esta colocándose erguida

Me parece que Konohana-san es una persona un poco sensible- la mirar ambarina solo la miro dándole permiso a continuar- y algo me dice que puede afectarle un poco el no poder estar bien con su amiga

No se preocupe sensei, pronto hablare con ella, por ahora solo quiero descansar, quiero, ahh vera Ootori-sensei a veces no puedo con Hikari, ella a veces llega a sacarme de quicio, se que la amistad implica soportar a una persona porque también te soporta a ti como persona, pero creo que por unos días no quiero irritarme, irritarla y empeorar nuestra amistad

Endeindo, sabes Nanto?, creo que deberías cuidarla, se nota que te quiere mucho y la verdad supongo que su actuar se debe a que estará triste- la chica de cabellos oscuros miro hacia arriba a su sensei, luego enarco una ceja- ella siempre ha sido muy carismática y risueña- la mirada ámbar se clavo al suelo con un poco de inquietud- y desde que no le hablaste hace una semana, la noto un poco decaída

Le he dicho que hablare con ella sensei- contestaste tajante intentando temrinar la conversación, la mayor supo eso en seguida

Entiendo Nanto, bueno lamento haberte retardado tu salida, creo que nos veremos después- la oji ambarina afirmo con un movimiento del rostro, luego salió del lugar y llego hasta su motocicleta, allí la monto y sin mucha demora termino arrancando hacia su apartamento

Solo me pregunto qué haría Hikari si supiera que la sensei me ha preguntado por ella, estaría como loca entusiasmada por todo lado, o tal vez hasta me exigiría describir los gestos que hacia la sensei al hablar de ella, o tal vez me daría las gracias por haberme enojado con ella y conseguir que la sensei sepa de su existencia…- acelero una vez estuvo en la autopista- se ilusionaría?, o tal vez se asustaría, no, probablemente estaría con una enorme sonrisa- frunció el ceño, y apretó fuerte su mandíbula- estaría feliz- no le importaba andar encima de su moto en la calle hablando sola manejando a demasiada velocidad, siempre lo hacía, porque si no hablaba consigo misma sentía estallar-vaya, parece que Amber me ha pegado eso de hablar sola- la recordó riendo, una brisa de aire le hizo sentir su pecho un poco presionado, le pareció curioso, sin embargo continuo mirando al frnet eocn un poco de tristeza, si, era muy cierto, no podría fácilmente olvidar a Hikari- Yaya no seas idiota, no es obvio que moriría de la felicidad si lo supiera, pero porque ha dicho eso la sensei?, Hikari risueña, carismática?!, la observa?, sabe cómo es?, porque sabe cómo es ella, porque se preocupa por ella?, porque la sensei se tomo el tiempo de hablar de Hikari?, no se noto preocupada, pero tampoco cuando hablo conmigo tenia trivialidad a la conversación, no entiendo nada, pero… y debería decírselo a Hikari?, decirle lo que la sensei me comento?, que debo hacer, Hikari es mi amiga, y si le digo esto?, ella estará feliz…- disminuyo la velocidad al cruce de la avenida, por fin continuo por una cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al parque, frente a este se detuvo, mirando la puerta de su pequeña casa- al fin y al cabo, la sonrisa que Hikari tiene al ver a la sensei expresa más de lo que ella cree…

Yaya!, no lo vas a creer, escuche en el gimnasio que el _cholo _y el_ naufrago _te siguieron cuando saliste

Qué?, pues no me los encontré

Yaya, no ibas sola verdad?- la mirada ámbar se amplió un escalofrió la recorrió por el cuerpo, y recordó como al dejar a la joven rubia (que había conocido ese día) sintió un poco inquieto, se sintió intranquila incluso hasta en la clase, peor quiso suponer que era porque Hikari no le dirigía la palabra- Yaya-la llamo este y ella sintió un mareo, su cuerpo le tembló, ella sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer el naufrago, pues ella lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, había aprendido a las malas a no meterse con él y sus amigos, un arrepentimiento le llego al pecho suprimiéndole y hasta dificultándole la respiración, como es que pudo dejar a la rubia sola, debió acompañarla hasta su casa aun cuando esta se sintiera incomoda, aun cuando la rubia ya nunca más le dirigiera la palabra, aun cuando llegara tarde a clase, cuan cuando

Gracias Riky- subió a su motocicleta y a toda velocidad regreso por donde vino, llego en menos de minutos la avenida, cruzo sin importarle que el semáforo estuviera en luz naranja, una vez en la calle, se detuvo, miro para todos lados, como sabría a donde ir, si jamás le dijo la rubia por donde vivía- recuerdo haberla visto cuando iba a correr, llegaba por estas calles, demonios porque jamás observo a la gente!- comenzó a avanzar lento, recorrió las calles un poco rápido y aun así no encontró a nadie, saco su celular y miro la hora, desde hacia un buen rato que ella se había despedido de la oji verde para ir a su curso, luego maldijo el no haberle pedido su número de teléfono- demonios, Amber, espero este bien- suplico al cielo con preocupación- carajos si realmente existe algún dios, que hayas llegado bien a casa- rogo colocándose bien su casco, sin embargo siguió ambulando pro esas calles sin detenerse, las recorría una y otra vez, todas en esa área estaban muy oscuras, y no le permitían mirar bien, sonó su celular y entonces detuvo su motocicleta, miro la pantalla de su móvil y decía el haber recibido un mensaje de noticias, sobre que había una promoción para llamar sin límite de tiempo, guardo su móvil y entonces soltó un suspiro- que estoy haciendo?, no encontrare a Amber desde de HORAS de que nos despedimos- se dijo enojada-porque coño la deje?- levanto su rostro con frustración, y noto en la barda unas manchas, miro extrañada y entonces observo más de cerca, se quito el casco y miro la barda, estaba un poco ensangrentada, luego miro el suelo y noto poca sangre, sintió miedo, sintió dolor, sintió enojo- Amber…

.

.

.

Después de un buen rato se decidió por regresar a la casa, su ropa estaba mojada y también su mochila, le agradecía al destino el que en la mochila, siempre haya tenido la funda en maletín de su lap top, así seguro esta no sufrir ningún daño con el agua, una vez llego, camino hasta el comedor donde encontró al mayor con una copa de vino en sus manos, recargado sobre la pared y mirando el suelo

Dónde estabas?- el menor no contesto, así que el clavo su mirada en este, quien se notaba perdido

Cerca del parque- contesto después de un rato, el mayor se acerco a él, tiro su copa al suelo haciendo que el ruido resonara en toda la casa, acerco su rostro al del menor, hasta unir sus labios con los de él, no fue rechazado, sin embargo, tampoco le correspondieron el beso

Enfermaras si sigues con estas ropas- comento sacándose la camisa que traía puesta, se la coloco en el cabello y empezó a secar sus cabellos

Déjame, porque lo haces?, no juegues conmigo- suplico con la voz quebrada, el mayor solo miro el techo

Fer, ni tu ni yo nos amamos, empezamos esto como un juego

Pero ya te dije que no quiero jugar, o somos o no somos

Fer, no me hagas esto, no me digas eso- suplico con la voz mirando al menor con ternura- quiero que sepas algo, TU eres para mi más valioso que Miyuki y Chikane juntas, tú me quieres y eso no sabes cuánto me encanta, porque de verdad he aprendido a quererte, a apreciarte, me gustas de verdad- el menor miro directo a los ojos ámbar del chico

Pareces mujer- el mayor soltó un golpe con la palma de su mano en la cabeza del menor, cual se quejo

No digas esas tonterías- abrazo al menor con fuerza- Fer, debes ir a cambiarte la ropa, y luego terminar ese proyecto- el menor miro curioso, una vez terminado el abrazo, el mayor comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del pequeño despacho de la casa

A dónde vas?

Hacer trabajo

Que trabajo?

La verdad tengo que hacer recepción para ir a América

Ir a Ame… que, porque?

Para estar con Chikane

Eres un idiota- reclamo enojado, y volteo hacia un cojín del sofá, para aventárselo al mayor

AUCH- volteo a ver el cojín en el suelo y luego miro al menor- apúrate Christofer que no quiero llegar tarde

Qué?- pregunto sin comprender

Hare una recepción para dos, por eso apúrate con tu proyecto- salió de la habitación, dejando al menor

**Hola quiero aclarar que le lugar donde esta Himeko ahora, es en la mansión de Singapur, allí es donde estarán ahora, por como habrán leído en el cap 4, Scarlet y obviamente Jack viven justo en Jiangsu, China, por otro lado Amber, y Azael viven en Francia, y como habrán notado por fin aparecieron los rubios sexys, Howl, Haruka y Justin, espero si los ubiquen :)**

**Ahora quiero****agradecer el que se pasen a leer y también****si es que dejan un comentario me alegrarían****la vida y la existencia, dejen comentario si es que me tiene alguna queja, petición, critica o si solo quieren****subir mi animo :D, les agradecería****que me dijeran si va bien el desarrollo, algunas personas tal vez se han de hacer una idea de como van las cosas, porque ya las estoy empezando a enlazar mas, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y garcías por no abandonas mi historia, hasta la próxima :D **


End file.
